My Boyfriend's Jeans
by ILOVETWILIGHT79
Summary: His well worn jeans were slung low on his hips and dirty from working all day... Edward/Jasper- Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight**

**Thank You to my beta luv4jake! I love you nerd, you are the best!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**JPOV**

I pulled up to the construction site and parked my car in the dirt lot next to some of the work trucks. I decided since it was so fucking hot to just text Emmett and let him know I was here and would be waiting in my nice and cool air conditioned truck.

**'Hey Em, I'm here chilling in the A.C.'**

A few seconds later, I heard a door fly open and in my rear view mirror saw Em come flying out of the portable office set up on the job site. He jogged over and knocked on my window.

"Open up, Jasper." He yelled.

"What?" I mouthed at him through the window.

"Come on, get out. I still have a few more minutes before I can leave. I just told the guys now that we are wrapped for the day and to make sure they put everything away. And I need someone to talk to who isn't six months pregnant and bitchy." He pleaded with me.

"Oooh, I am gonna tell my sister you said that!" Laughing at the shock and fear on his face, I opened the door and patted his shoulder. "It's ok; just think you only have a few more months to go."

"I know, I shouldn't complain. I love Rose more than anything. And she is having my son, who I already love more than life itself. It's just hard with my dad riding me about this new project and going to Taco Bell at three in the morning every night. Then I had to have the car towed today to Black's, and of course Rosie was pissed because her doctor told her no more working until after the baby is born..." I cut him off seeing his tired eyes.

"Hey, Em." He looked up and gave a small smile. "I know my sister can be difficult sometimes, but you truly are the best husband to her. You make her happy, and that makes you the best brother in law a guy could have." I smiled and patted him on the back.

"Thanks Jasper. I appreciate you picking me up. Hey do you want to..."

I knew Emmett was talking to me, but my mind went completely blank as the hottest fucking man started walking towards where all the cars were parked. Holy hell he was gorgeous, and I had the world's biggest hard-on to prove it. He was tall probably 6'2'' or 6'3'', with, wait, what color is that? I guess the only way to describe his hair was that it was bronze and in disarray, giving it the "I just had the best fuck in my life" look. His well worn jeans were slung low on his hips and dirty from working all day. He had a basic white t-shirt on that clung to his body in all the right places, and fuck me, he's carrying a hard hat.

"Bye Edward! See you tomorrow, great work today." Em called out. Edward, that was this God's name, looked over and nodded at Emmett. Then he looked at me and our eyes met. Fuck me. He has the brightest green eyes I have ever seen, and yes, my throbbing cock just twitched the minute I caught Edward giving me the once over. No. He couldn't be. Could he? Fuck I hope he is.

"Something, or should I say someone got your eye, Jazz?" Emmett smirked and snapped me out of my daze.

"Shit, I'm sorry Emmett. What were you saying?" I briefly looked from Emmett to where Edward was standing at the trunk of his car and lost complete train of thought again. Edward had changed from his work boots to standard black docs, and he was in the process of taking off his t-shirt when I gasped. Fuck, he really was perfect. His body was flawless. His abs were defined, his arms and chest were perfect. He had this glorious trail of hair from under his belly button dipping into the waistband of his jeans. I wanted to lick him, every inch of him.

And then, to torture my weeping cock even more he took a bottle of water and rinsed off his hair causing droplets of water to trail down his torso as he shook the water and dirt from his hair. I am pretty sure my fourteen year old wet dream just came true. I was on the cusp of potentially jizzing all over myself just by looking at this man. No one and I mean no one has ever made me react this way. I have seen this man for all of five minutes and I have thought of seven different positions we could try in bed, I pictured the house we could have together, family, dogs... What the fuck? What the hell is wrong with me?

The reason my ex Peter and I are no longer together is because I couldn't see us even living together. And this man, Edward, I don't know what it feels like to have love at first sight. But I am pretty sure my reaction to him is close. I heard Emmett trying to cover his laugh by coughing, and tore my eyes away Edward to glare at him right as he called out "Hey Edward!"

Edward just finished pulling on a black polo shirt and turned to look at Emmett.

"Hey Edward, can you come here for a second?" Emmett asked.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I quietly spat to Emmett, who didn't have time to answer because Edward was walking over with one hand in his pocket while his other hand was nervously running through his hair. As soon as he made it over to us Emmett started talking.

"Oh hey, Edward." Emmett started. "Sorry to hold you up, but did the guys telling you about Friday lunches?" Edward shook his head no while looking at the ground. "Oh it's a good thing I caught you then, no need to bring a lunch tomorrow. Every Friday I go and buy lunch for the whole crew." Emmett said smiling.

Edward looked up at Emmett and smiled. "That is very kind of you Emmett. Thank you." Holy mother of hell, his voice was like honey or butter; it was like angels were singing as he spoke. My poor throbbing cock was not getting any kind of break.

"Oh, Edward, since you're right here, let me introduce you to my brother in law Jasper. Jasper this is our newest employee, Edward." Emmett said smugly, while I just stood there like a deer stuck in headlights. I snapped out of it when Edward stuck out his hand and spoke.

"Hi Jasper, it is a pleasure to meet you." My hand reached out to his and when our skin touched it felt like electricity was flying and shooting up my arm.

"H-Hi, E-Edward." I stuttered as I dropped his hand, looking down I couldn't help but notice a bulge growing in his pants. Fuck, I hope my mind is not playing fucking tricks on me. I saw Edward look at his hand briefly; he must have felt it too, and then briefly glanced at the throbbing bulge in my pants. His eyes widened and shot straight to mine. I gave a small nod and said. "Hopefully I will see you around."

A slight blush crept across his face as he nodded and said, "Hope you both have a great night, it was nice meeting you Jasper." After Em and I said bye he gave a small smile then hopped in his car and took off. Emmett just stood there grinning like a huge fool.

"WHAT?" I snapped at Emmett. "Why the fuck did you just do that?" Emmett was laughing now, his whole body shaking as he laughed.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I saw the way you were looking at Edward. And then..." He was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

"What the fuck, Em? Am I not allowed to look at someone?" Now I was getting pissed. Emmett never cared that I'm gay and he never made fun of me before today. I hopped in the truck and slammed the door shut. I heard the laughing stop and Em got in the passenger side.

"Jasper." He said quietly. I looked over and saw his pained expression.

"What?" I bit back at him.

"Man, I am sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

"Are you serious? You were just laughing at me!"

"Jasper, please. Do you realize how long you were staring at him for? Your eyes completely glazed over. I get it, for a dude he's fucking hot." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on man, I'm comfortable enough with myself to admit when there is a good looking guy, plus I am married to one fine ass woman." He smirked, thinking about my sister. Ew. "Jasper, I had to think of something, that's why I called him over."

"What are you talking about?" I'm totally confused now.

He looked me straight in the eyes and continued. "Somewhere between him taking his shirt off and washing out his hair you started rubbing your junk through your jeans."

"WHAT?" I screamed, completely and utterly mortified.

"I know, I have never seen you like this. Anyways, as soon as your hand headed south and you were rubbing on your johnson, you started moaning. I didn't know what to do. The other guys were going to be leaving soon and coming out here, and I didn't want you to be embarrassed. Fuck, I already was as uncomfortable as fuck, with all your moaning and rubbing but I had to do something. I didn't know what to do, so I thought if I said his name you would snap out of it. It worked; as soon as I said his name your hand stopped its attack on you junk." Oh my god, I could fucking die. I felt the tears in my eyes and wiped one away while looking out the window.

"Did he see Em?" I whispered to Emmett, and then felt his huge hand on my shoulder.

"No, Jazz. I don't think he did. Come on, don't cry, you know I can't take tears." Emmett may be a huge guy, but he has a heart of gold and is one of the nicest guys I have ever known. My sister Rosalie, or Rosie if you are talking to Emmett, calls him her big teddy bear. "I promise Jasper, I won't tell anyone."

"Fuck Emmett! I don't even know what happened. I saw him then went totally blank. I didn't hear or see anything but him." I looked at Emmett with my pleading eyes.

"Well Jasper, I think you just saw your soul mate for the first time." He responded.

**EPOV**

Emmett just came out and told us to pack up for the day. All the guys were going out for a drink after work, but I told them I had plans. Yeah, some big plans I have. Fast food, and then back to the Motel 6 to watch whatever is on cable television. I didn't want to tell them the real reason that I wasn't going to go to the bar. First, I don't drink. Second, I need to save every dollar so I could start over, get my own place, and turn my life around. I was lucky to find this job so quickly.

When I left, I just drove. I pulled into the gas station at some small town and heard Emmett talking to gas station attendant about hiring some extra people for this huge project being built. I had worked construction before to make extra money when I didn't have as many piano students. And I loved the fact that it was a great workout. Now, with no gym membership, I would still stay fit. Ok, well, at least balance out the fast food.

I started towards the lot where my car was parked and my breath caught. Who was he? The world's most beautiful man was leaning against a truck talking to my boss Emmett. He had to be about six feet tall, a little shorter than me, with dark blond curly hair. God I wanted to run my hands through it. Holy fuck, what am I 12? What I should say is I want to run my hands through his hair while his mouth is wrapped around my cock, deep throating me as I fuck his mouth.

Shit! Emmett just said something, and I think it was directed at me. I looked up and nodded which seemed to be an ok response then looked at the beautiful man. Our eyes locked and I was looking into the brightest and clearest blue eyes that I have ever seen. I think my heart stopped. Well, that's probably because all my blood has been throbbing in my cock, causing me to have an extremely painful erection ever since my eyes landed on this beautiful man. With my luck he's probably on his way home to his wife and kids. Why did I care? Oh, right. Because, I am a loser. There is no way he is gay. Hmm. Maybe there would be a way to test him a little.

I walked over to the trunk of my car and looked around, stalling while trying to figure out what I wanted to do. Aha! Got it! I started pulling off my grimy t-shirt and holy shit, he was looking this way. In fact his eyes were locked on me. Shit, I couldn't let him know I was watching for his reaction. Oh well. I tossed the t-shirt in the trunk and grabbed a water bottle; I hated driving through town with dirty filthy hair, so before I put another shirt on I leaned over to poor water over my head. HOLY. MOTHER. OF. FUCK. Out of my peripheral vision I see him. He is staring, and his hand is on his cock. What the fuck? I quickly shook out my hair as I hear Emmett calling me.

As I walk over I take a good long look at this man. Perfect fitting black jeans, white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and howdy cowboy, he was wearing boots. Well ride me cowboy. Emmett tells me that he buys lunch on Fridays, which is very nice of him and will save me five bucks, then introduces me to his brother in law Jasper. I extend my hand as I say hi and once our skin touches it is electric. It feels likes lightning bolts are flying up my arm. He stutters a little when he says hi, but I think it is because he felt it too. I dropped my hand looking at it, then glance over and see a huge bulge in his black jeans. Fuck me, if I get any harder, my cock is going to bust through my zipper, just trying to get to Jasper. My eyes shoot straight to his and he gives me a small nod, making me blush. I am pretty sure that just confirms he is in fact gay. Fuck I hope so; I could really use something positive in my life right now.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**THANK YOU to by beta luv4jake! I love you nerd!**

**JPOV **

The ride to Emmett's house was pretty quiet, which is unusual considering Emmett is pretty much a loud guy all the time. I think he could tell that I was upset and wasn't sure what to say. I decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Em? I'm really sorry about yelling at you earlier." He started to say something, but I cut him off. "Please, let me finish." He gave a small smile and nodded. "I am so fucking embarrassed, I can't even tell you." I shook my head and continued. "Fuck Emmett! You know me, I am never like this! For shit's sake I didn't even know if Edward was gay, then I stand there and basically jerk off in front of my sister's husband? What the hell is wrong with me?" I heard a buzzing sound and Emmett pulled out his cell phone and read the text that came through. He smiled and looked at me.

"Rosie wants her Taco Bell now. Do you mind swinging by before taking me home?" He looked at me so hopeful that he wouldn't have to go at three in the morning.

"Of course, Emmett!" I punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Anything for my sister and my nephew."

"Don't worry about today Jasper. I am not sure if Edward is gay or not, but for your sake I hope he is. He seems like a really nice guy. He's pretty quiet and keeps to himself. He's been a really hard worker, and I am glad we got him for this project." I nodded, fuck, I just want to talk to him, kiss him, and make love to him. Make love? Oh shit, there I go again.

"God Emmett, I hope to hell he is gay..."

"It's going to be ok Jazz, and especially now that we are at Taco Bell!" He started laughing, but looked really excited. "I am so hungry. But, we have to go in, I have to make sure Rosie's order is right or I am going to get my balls chopped off." We both laughed, but knew he spoke the truth.

Walking in my heart started beating fast, and Emmett started wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." He said while staring at the back that was facing us. Edward. He didn't see us; he was facing the window with his back to the restaurant while talking on his cell.

"Alice, come on...No I really do not want to go on a blind date." Emmett raised his eyebrows at me again; we walked slowly over to where he was. Yes because I am a stalker and wanted to hear him better.

"I don't care if he is 6'5'' and a doctor." HE. He said HE. My mouth dropped open as Emmett nudged me in the ribs giving me a grin. "Uh huh...Where did you meet him? Exactly Alice, I am not interested in any twink." Emmett was trying hard not to laugh and I couldn't process anything except for the fact that Edward is gay. "Have you seen him wear pink or glitter?" Emmett snorted into his hand. "Exactly. Alice please...I know you want me to be happy...Yes, I have...Today..." I stared at Emmett. Today? "I am pretty sure he is gay...What the fuck Alice? Please tell me what I should have fucking said. - Oh, hi Jasper. I'm Edward, nice to meet you. Are you gay? Because I am and I've had a raging fucking boner since the first minute I laid my eyes on you?" I gasped loudly and Edward flipped around his eyes wide in shock. "FUCK!" He exclaimed loudly, turning back around and tugging on his hair. "I have to go Alice...Because I am pretty sure I'm dying of fucking embarrassment...Why?...I really don't want to do this right now...I'll call you later, bye sis." He is gay and out. He's not into twinks, thank fuck for that, and he has had a hard-on for as long as I have. Emmett looked at me with concerned eyes as Edward crossed his arms, sighed and laid his head down on the table. I stood in shock as Emmett walked over to Edward.

"Hey Edward." Emmett said softly as he sat down across the table from him. Edward raised himself and took a deep breath.

"Hey Emmett. Um...how much did you guys hear?" Emmett coughed uncomfortably. "A lot?"

Emmett nodded. "Since the part about a blind date with the doctor."

"Shit Emmett." Edward grumbled. "Is it going to be a problem at work?" Emmett shook his head no.

"Nah. The guys are cool. They're a good group of guys. They'll just probably give you the same shit they give each other." I just stood there like an idiot while the two of them talked.

Edward nodded. "Is Jasper still behind me?" Emmett grinned and nodded. "Fuck, I feel stupid."

"It's going to be ok Edward." Emmett stood up and gripped his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Fucker, get your hands off my man. He started to walk towards me. "Jasper." He said quietly. "Go talk to him, he looks like his heart is broken. I'm going to get some food."

I nodded, took a deep breath and walked over to Edward. I cleared my throat and sat down across from him mumbling a soft hello. Edwards hand flew up to his hair and started to tug on it, he must do this when he is nervous. His voice was low and soft when he spoke. "Fuck Jasper, I am so sorry." His eyes bore into mine, and fuck if I wasn't just as hard as I was before. "I'm sorry you heard what I told my sister. I thought you were...but I...God I am so embarrassed." He looked like someone just kicked his puppy. My hand reached across the table without my permission and removed his hand that was tugging on his hair, the electricity feeling was back. His eyes went wide as I took his hand into mine. I looked across and Emmett was shoveling tacos into his mouth, pausing to smile and give me a thumbs up. Edward was staring at his hand that I was holding with mine.

"Edward, please don't be embarrassed." His eyes shot to mine. "I am gay." I saw him visibly exhale. "And even though I am usually more shy and not this bold..." I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I needed for him to know that he wasn't the only one struggling with sporting major wood today and hopefully I could lighten the mood. "But, damn Edward, I find you fucking hotter than hell, and from what I overheard, I think I know what you think about me." A dark blush was creeping up his cheeks. My hand disobeying me again reached up and stroked his cheek. "God, this isn't helping my little problem."

"Little problem?" Edward said while raising one eye brow and giving me a crooked smile, catching me completely off guard.

"Well, my, my, look who has turned into a comedian." I laughed and shook my head. Two can play this game my Edward. "I think, and correct me if I am wrong, but I think I caught you looking at my not so little problem earlier."

"I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. You know when you hope and wish something to be true?" I nodded. "I thought I saw only something that I wanted to see."

"I was hoping, Edward, that maybe we can get to know each other better? Emmett said you were a nice guy, and I already got that feeling about you." Oh how is wish I could feel everything about you, my Edward.

"I got the same feeling about you." He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. God, he's gorgeous and sweet.

I reached over and took a hold of his hand again, the same electric feeling happened again. Edward whispered, "I feel it too." I nodded and decided to be bold again.

"Edward, do you think that maybe, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" He squeezed my hand while smiling and said. "There's nothing I would like more."

"Are you free tomorrow after work?" He nodded. "Does seven work for you?" He nodded again. "Ok, I'll come pick you up. Text me your address." I picked up his phone and entered my contact info, then called myself to have his.

"Nice move, Jasper." Him and that damn crooked smile were going to be the death of me. "But I can meet you somewhere if it is easier for you..."

My brows pulled together. "No, I want to do this proper and take you out on a real date." He sighed. What didn't he want a real date?

"I'm sorry Jasper." What? Is he backing out? "I'm staying at the Motel 6 right next to here. I am staying in room 121." He lives in a motel and his blush is back.

"Oh, ok that's not a problem. I will be there tomorrow."

"Thanks Jasper. I just haven't had time to look for a place yet." I nodded. "I'll probably start looking this weekend." I noticed Emmett on his phone rolling his eyes. Shit. Rosalie. I jumped up startling Edward.

"Emmett and I were picking up Taco Bell for my sister Rosalie, she's pregnant. Emmett looks like he is getting his ass chewed out." Edward stood up and started talking real fast. "Gosh, I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to keep you."

"It's ok Edward. I'm glad Jasper and you got a chance to talk. Plus, Rosie understands." The smirk on Emmett's face told me everything I needed to know, fucker told Rosalie about Edward.

"Oh ok. Well I hope you have a good night. Please tell Rosalie I am sorry for keeping the both of you. I'll see you both tomorrow." He shook both our hands as we said bye and he walked out. Emmett turned towards me and grinning widely. "You two look really good together." I rolled my eyes as he laughed. "Seriously, everything go ok?"

I couldn't keep from smiling. "We have a date tomorrow night."

"I'm happy for you Jasper. You deserve happiness." Emmett said sincerely. God, I couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

**EPOV**

I can't believe that I have a date with Jasper in a little less than an hour. I am so fucking nervous. Today went by so fast; I thought it would drag on but boy was I wrong. Every time I saw Emmett today he grinned and gave me a thumbs up. He must know about the date tonight. Shit, I was so nervous I could barely eat lunch, when the guys questioned me I just told them I was tired. Which wasn't a lie, I was tired and still am. After I got back to my room last night I called Alice and told her what had happened. She was so happy I could almost feel her jumping up and down while on the phone. Apparently she didn't care that I made an ass out of myself, she said that I would have never had the guts to talk to Jasper. She then proceeded to tell me in detail what I was to wear. My black jeans, which according to Alice were not too stuffy but not really casual, a white button up with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and to finish it off I was to wear my black Converse high tops. So, that is exactly what I am wearing as I pace back and forth in my hotel room.

I started thinking about what Alice had said. Just to relax and be myself, do not over think anything, and go with what feels natural. What felt natural was to jack off right now before he comes to pick me up. I had already jerked off twice last night to images of Jasper, his lips wrapped around my cock sucking and nibbling, fuck I am already hard again and I was honestly considering rubbing one out before he got here. I looked at the clock to see if I had time. What the fuck? It's already ten to seven; he will be here any minute! I started to pace faster and then I heard a knock on the door. Oh God, oh God, deep breath everything will be ok.

I walked to the door and opened it seeing the most perfect god-like man standing there eye fucking me. I took a minute to look over his perfection, a light blue button up, worn the same way my was, light colored blue jeans, which would look great on my floor, and fuck me, brown cowboy boots. My cock twitched in approval of the man in front of me, making the bulge in my pants grow uncomfortably tighter. And fuck me Jasper groaned while staring at my crotch. His eyes snapped to mine, and widened as he realized I heard him. "Hey Jasper." I said. "It's nice to see you again. You're looking good." My cock twitched its approval again and Jasper unconsciously licked his lips.

"Hi Edward, it's nice to see you too." He smiled and continued. "And you are looking mighty fine this evening." I could feel the heat in my cheeks, knowing I was probably bright red and looked at the ground. I suddenly felt a jolt of electricity, realizing Jasper's finger was under my chin raising my face to meet his.

"Hey," he whispered. "Don't be embarrassed." He moved his hand from my chin, and settled it on my hip. I inhaled sharply. "Edward, please believe that I am so fucking attracted to you..." He trailed off, I knew he was distracted because I could feel his thumb rubbing circles over my hip, and then all of a sudden his whole body became stiff. "Edward, I think we should get going to dinner. I am very much trying to be a gentleman right now...but..."

"Ok," I said softly. "Let's go." We walked awkwardly next to each on the way to his truck. His hand moved like he wanted to hold mine, but then he shoved it in his pocket. He walked over to the passenger door and opened it for me. "Thanks Jasper." I smiled at his caring gesture.

"You are more than welcome Edward." He voice was genuine and sexy as fuck.

He climbed in the driver's side and we headed out. "So, Jasper are you going to tell me where we are going?" All I knew was that we are going to dinner.

"Nope." He responded while laughing. "It's a secret." I laughed as well, and then decided to ask about his sister so we wouldn't be trapped in silence. He told me how Rosalie was his best friend, a mechanic, who is loving, bitchy, loyal and fierce all wrapped in to one package. He told me how Emmett was perfect for her. He was loud, caring, playful, a jokester, and loved Rosalie more than anything in the world. He told me how he was excited to be an uncle and he was determined to be the best uncle ever. He was just finishing up telling me about Rosalie as we pulled into a restaurant which was located on the beach.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and hopped out of the car. He walked around to my side of the truck and scowled at me. "You should have waited for me."

"It's ok Jasper. To be honest with you, I have not been on a date in a really long time. And I am not use to someone treating me this way." Jasper walked over to me and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Well, you better get use to it, because I was brought up to act like a gentleman." I gasped and Jasper seemed pleased with my reaction.

We walked in and Jasper told the host that we had reservations, as we walked to the back of the restaurant Jasper followed behind me with his hand on my lower back guiding me. His hand made me shiver, in a good way. "Are you cold?" Jasper whispered in my ear causing me to shiver again. I shook my head no and looked to see Jasper smiling while looking down. We were seated right on the water and while we were looking over our menus we discussed what kind of foods we liked and didn't like.

"What do you mean you have never had crab cakes?" Jasper asked me looking shocked. I laughed gently shaking my head. "I mean exactly that Jasper! I don't think I have ever had crab cakes." The waitress walked over then and Jasper immediately asked for an order of crab cakes as an appetizer. When she asked me if I wanted something from the bar, I simply asked for an iced tea and Jasper asked for one as well. We placed our dinner orders, Jasper got chicken while I got steak. When she walked away Jasper asked me if I drank. Being a touchy subject for me I simply answered that I didn't and he responded that he didn't drink much, an occasional beer with Emmett now and then and I was truly thankful for that.

"Oh. My. God. These are so good!" I exclaimed after taking a bite of the crab cake.

"I'm glad you like them." Jasper responded while stroking the back of my hand that was resting on the table. It felt so good to have someone actually paying attention to me. Jasper looked deeply into my eyes. "Are you ok with this Edward?" I nodded as he continued to stroke my hand.

"It feels nice Jasper." I whispered. He slid his hand under mine and intertwined our fingers with one another. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Tell me." Jasper whispered.

I opened my eyes and could tell he really did want to know. "Jasper, I am completely fine with PDA's, it doesn't bother me at all." He smiled and squeezed my hand. "To be honest with you, I really haven't had much experience with it, but it is something I have always desired." He looked confused and raised an eyebrow so I continued. "I was, um… in my last relationship for many years, too many years actually. Anyways, he was not comfortable with holding hands, or hugging or pretty much anything in public. Honestly? He wasn't affectionate at all, and I spent most of the time alone without any comfort or anyone to comfort. I was pretty much ignored. I know I stayed in the relationship too long, but I felt like it was my fault for some reason."

Jasper reached up and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Shhh, baby." Our eyes met. "Trust me; any man who ignored you is a fucking idiot." I smiled. "Listen to me baby, I feel like what this is between you and me is real. When I see you my heart pounds out of my chest, when I touch you, fuck its electric."

"I feel the same way Jasper." He smiled and pulled my hand up to his mouth giving my palm a soft kiss causing my traitor cock to throb painfully in my jeans, trying to work its way out of my zipper to get to Jasper.

"I can't help but be affectionate with you. And I don't give two shits where we are." He gave my hand another soft kiss, this time a little longer while staring into my eyes. The waitress came and dropped off our food, smiling when she saw us holding hands. We kept the dinner conversation light. I talked about Alice, we told each other about our coming out stories, and discussed who our celebrity crushes were.

"No way!" I said. "How can you even say that? Johnny Depp is way hotter than Brad Pitt! Are you sure you are gay?" Jasper was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Edward. I am positive that I am 100% gay." Jasper said in a fuckhot husky voice that went straight to my dick. "And to be honest with you baby, you are so much hotter than either of them." He was rubbing small circles into the back of my hand and I could feel myself blush. "Edward, can I be honest with you?" I nodded. "You are seriously the most beautiful man that I have ever seen in my whole entire life and I cannot believe that I am the lucky man that you agreed to come to dinner with." I took a deep breath and reached across the table. Jaspers eyes shot to mine as I gently played with his fingers. I saw his eyes darken, and his sharp inhale as I brushed my thumb lightly over his knuckles.

"Jasper, I..." I cleared my throat and started again. "Jasper, I feel like the lucky one. Oh, and by the way, you are the most beautiful man in the world." We sat and stared into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes while our fingers and hands continued to brush and play with each others.

"Edward? Do you want to get out of here and maybe go for a walk on the beach?" I smiled and nodded. Jasper insisted on paying since he was the one who asked me out and I just rolled my eyes.

"Well then, next time I am taking you out." Jasper's whole face lit up at the prospect of a second date. As we were walking out of the restaurant Jasper had his hand on my lower back and even threw my clothes it felt electric. So far it was the most perfect date I have ever been on, and it wasn't even over yet.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Thank you so much to my beta luv4jake!**

**I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT.**

**JPOV**

As soon as we stepped outside of the restaurant Edward turned toward me and held out his hand palm side up. I grinned and quickly took his hand feeling the electricity pass through us as our hands were intertwined together. We walked over to the edge of the parking lot, where there was a railing separating the beach from the parking lot. I realized I had to grab a few things out of my truck.

"Hey Edward?" He looked over with one hand on the railing smiling. "I have to grab something out of the truck."

"Oh, ok. Do you need any help?" God he's so fucking sweet.

I squeezed his hand and shook my head. "No, just stay here. I'll be right back." He nodded and I took off in a light jog to get to my truck quickly. I grabbed the blankets and basket that was in the back. I started back to where Edward was and paused to just take him in. He was leaning forward on the railing and was looking out at the water, he was so beautiful. He reached into the back pocket of those fuckhot jeans and took out his cell phone, he turned a little sideways so I could see him smile and shake his head. Without realizing it I was already walking back over to him.

I placed my hand on his back causing him to jump a little. "Is everything ok Edward?" His eyes went wide with what looked like fear.

"It...It's just Alice." He stuttered then quickly held up his cell phone so I could see. His reaction was strange and he looked scared. He continued still stuttering a little. "Sh…She just wanted to make sure I was having a nice t...time. I'm s..sorry Jasper, it was r...rude of me to check my ph...phone."

I put the basket down and laid the blankets on top of it. Edward was staring at the ground and I placed one finger under his chin and tilted his head up so we were looking eye to eye. My other hand rested on his waist. He spoke so softly I almost couldn't hear him. "I am sorry for ruining the date."

"What are you talking about Edward?" His looked confused and to be honest I really was confused.

"I shouldn't have checked my phone, it was rude..." I cut him off by placing my thumb on his lips while the rest of my hand cradled his face; he sighed and tilted his head into my hand. My thumb started rubbing lightly on his bottom lip and then moved to his cheek where it rubbed lightly back and forth.

"Baby, you didn't ruin anything. I don't care that you checked your phone and you certainly don't have to tell me who it was. I want us to be honest with each other and just trust each other."

"I want that too Jasper." He smiled and moved his hands to my waist then used my belt loops to pull me a little closer to him. He was looking at my eyes then at my lips and back to my eyes again. Fuck I hope he kisses me. I licked my lips in anticipation. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, it was the sweetest most caring kiss of my life. I sighed and he started to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. My hand went to the back of his head and I held his head in place so I could kiss him again. This kiss was needy and full of desire, he moaned when I sucked on his bottom lip and he pulled harder on my belt loops making our bodies flush against each other. I could feel his erection, as I am sure he could feel mine and holy shit I was not disappointed with what I felt. His arms went around my waist holding me even tighter to him, he moaned when our cocks touched each other's and I took the opportunity to stroke his tongue with mine. The second our tongues touched I groaned and almost came in my pants. I pulled away a little and saw Edwards flushed face.

"Your tongues pierced Edward." He smirked at me and nodded. "Fuck that's hot." I said quickly then attacked his mouth again. My hands were in his hair tugging and holding all at the same time. His hands traveled on me, sometimes on my waist, sometimes on my ass. Edward tilted his head so we could kiss more deeply and my hips bucked into his.

Edward pulled away panting and rested his forehead on my shoulder. "Fuck Jasper, if you keep doing that you're going to make me cum in my pants." It was my turn to smirk. Kissing Edward was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I could literally feel the energy between us and I had never felt so whole and complete. Edward seeing the look on my face whispered, "I feel it too and I feel the same way." He sucked lightly on my earlobe then nipped at it, causing me to moan embarrassingly loud.

"Do you want to go walk on the beach?" I asked. While picking up the blankets and basket.

"Of course Jasper, that sounds great. Here let me help." He took the blankets out of my grip then reached down and took my hand in his. We walked hand in hand on the beach until we found the perfect spot. We laid the blanket on the sand right in front of a large boulder, giving us a little privacy. I set the basket off to the side and looked at Edward. He was standing there with a small smile on his face looking at the water, his thumbs in the back pockets of his jeans. Fuck, he's so hot. I walked up behind and snaked my arms around his waist, my chin rested on his shoulder and I could hear and feel him sigh.

My hands rubbed lightly over his stomach and I could feel his muscles contract under my touch. "Is this ok, Baby?" I whispered in his ear, he nodded. I tightened my hold on him and kissed his neck lightly, causing him to shiver. I loved that he was so responsive to me. "Edward, are you cold?" He asked me quietly.

He turned in my arms and looked me right in the eyes as he said softly, "I am anything but cold, Jasper." We leaned in to each other and started kissing again. One of Edwards's hands was in my hair, the other on my hip. My hands were still around his waist and I took the opportunity to slip my hands under his shirt. I moaned as my hands caressed the skin on Edwards's waist, as my tongue was stroking his. I sucked on Edwards bottom lip, and then nibbled it lightly while he grunted and thrusted himself against me, causing me to hiss as his cock brushed against my swollen sensitive one. Edward's head tilted back as I assaulted his jaw and neck, sucking, kissing, tasting every inch of him as I could. His breathing was fast and his hand tightened on my waist as he moaned a slow and quiet "Jasper". His eyes were hooded and full of lust, and I am sure mine looked the same. He took my hand in his and pulled me down on to the blanket. He sat down first then eyed me. I was originally going to sit next to him but thought fuck it and straddled his lap. His eyes widened and I groaned feeling his straining cock. "God Jasper, I want you so fucking much." He cupped my face with his hands and cleared his throat.

"Jasper?" He said softly.

"Yes Baby?" Baby just kept slipping out of my mouth without me even thinking about it.

"I don't want to fuck this up." What is he talking about?

"I don't understand."

"It's ok Jasper, just forget about it." No, no, no. I need to know what he was talking about. "Tell me." I whispered.

He sighed then looked me directly in my eyes. "I don't want to fuck up with you Jasper." I smiled, he wouldn't. "I like you way too much and I just met you. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my whole life, I don't want this to be just some fuck. And I have no idea why I am telling you all of this."

"Edward, fuck I feel the same way about you. Please listen to me." He nodded and I sucked in a long breath. Then exhaled slowly and kissed the tip of his nose, causing him to smile his crooked smile at me. "I want you too. But I want all of you. Mind, body," I winked causing him to blush. "And soul. I want us to get to know each other, I want to take you out, I want us to be awkward around each other, but most of all, I want us to be together for a very long time." His eyes sparkled and shined. "I know this is soon, but I couldn't even think about living with my ex, it was why I broke up with him. But the very first day I saw you, I saw a life with you. I saw our house, our kids..." His mouth was on mine, learning the inside of my mouth as our tongues fought for dominance. He gently laid me back and hovered over me. "I want us to take things slow." He raised his eyebrow at me. "I want us to take our time and learn every part of each other." I kissed his hand. "I want to know what makes you moan." I kissed his neck and moved my hips so our cocks brushed each other's causing both of us to groan loudly. "And I want to know what you can do to make me scream your name. But I want to learn it over time. Don't get me wrong, baby, I want to make love to you so bad, but we are going to do this right."

"Fuck Jasper." He tugged on my shirt and pulled it over my head, running his hands up and down my chest. "You are perfect." He kissed my collarbone, then worked his way down to my nipple circling it with his tongue, then sucked on it. He bit down lightly and I cried out, it felt so good. I felt his cock twitch against me and knew that he had to be uncomfortable. Like me, he had been hard almost the whole night, but all I cared about was his needs. I ran my hand slowly over his bulging erection and got the most incredible response. His eyes rolled back in his head and he grunted while panting hard. He reached his hand out towards my jean covered cock, but I stopped him and sat up.

"No, baby. This is about you." I said in a husky voice.

"But Jasper..." I shook my head no.

"Let me take care of you." I whispered, then licked the shell of his ear. I unbuttoned his shirt and gasped. "Fuck you are a god." I licked and sucked every inch I could, paying great detail to those fuckhot abs. "Lean back baby." He leaned back on his elbows as I unbuttoned, and then slowly unzipped his jeans. He lifted his hips and I slowly took down his jeans and boxers watching his huge cock spring free and slap him in the stomach. It was fucking glorious. It was long, hard and thick. It was glistening with pre-cum and was straining so hard the tip was purple. Just looking at him almost made me jizz all over myself. I grabbed the base and felt him tense, I stroked upwards gently and his hips bucked when I reached the top. I watched Edwards face the whole time, wanting to learn what he enjoys. I ran my thumb over his slit and watched his eyes squeeze shut while hissing. "Is it too sensitive, baby?" He nodded. I slowly stroked him, while cupping his balls in my other hand giving them a gentle tug. He grunted again and shivered while I kissed his neck. The whole time his hand had been slowly moving back and forth over my thigh, and all of a sudden he gripped it tightly.

"Jas...Jasper, I'm going to cum!" He forced out quickly as his cock swelled in my hand and long spurts of cum shot out covering his stomach and chest as he cried out my name and brushed his hand over my cock. Fuck that did me in. I came in my pants while kissing Edward deeply, whispering his name in his mouth. He looked so glorious when he came. Fuck he was gorgeous to begin with, but watching him experience pleasure because of me was on a whole other level. I pulled away quickly and Edward looked panicked. "Just grabbing something to clean you up baby." He blushed and I kissed him lightly. I opened up the basket and pulled out napkins. Edward rose up and held out his hand for a napkin but I shook my head. "No Baby. I told you I am taking care of you; now let me clean you up."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "That's so sweet, but Jasper, I want to take care of you and clean up after you." I could feel myself get red. "Don't be embarrassed Jasper. I like that I can affect you like that." He ran his hand through my hair. "I just wish it was because of my hand or my mouth." he whispered. "Fuck Jasper that felt so good. I want to make you feel that good too."

"Edward, you did. If I came that hard by just watching you, you're going to give me a fucking heart attack when you do touch me." He smiled as I went over to grab the basket. I pulled out two plastic flutes and handed them to Edward, then took out the sparkling cider and poured us each a glass.

"Thanks Jasper." Edward whispered looking into my eyes and then grabbed my hand. "Please sit down." His eyes pleaded, how could I deny this man of anything? Edward was leaning against the rock and pulled me down so I was sitting in between his legs with my back to his chest. I leaned back so my head was resting on Edwards's chest and sighed due to the happiness this small act brought me. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and he squeezed gently. "Is this ok Jasper?" He whispered into my ear causing me to shiver. I placed my hands over his and turned my hand catching Edwards's lips in a fierce kiss.

"It is more than ok, Edward. It's perfect." Edward grinned and gave me a gentle kiss. I moved my hands to his rest on his legs, I couldn't help it. I wanted to feel his thighs even if they were covered in jeans. We sat there in comfortable silence. At one point Edwards chin was resting on my shoulder and his hands had made their way under my shirt where he was softly stroking the skin on my abdomen causing me to become hard again. I moaned when he started playing with my happy trail of hair right under my belly button, causing my cock to twitch. "That feels so good Edward." I said while sighing. Edward kissed my neck then whispered, "I'm glad Jasper. I want you to feel good all the time." He sucked on my earlobe causing my erection to strain in my pants.

"This night has been perfect. I have never been on a better date, and I have never had a better man in my arms." He was fucking perfect and had no idea what he was doing to me. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around in his arms and basically attacked his mouth with mine. He moaned in my mouth and moved one hand to the nape of my neck. My hands were on Edwards's waist, just under his shirt, and my thumbs rubbed small circles into his soft skin. He was massaging the back of my neck while our tongues were gently stroking each others. The waves crashing in the background was so soothing and this was by far the most romantic kiss I have ever had.

When we finally came up for air, I realized how cold it was and the ocean breeze was not helping. "I really don't want this date to end Edward, but it's getting late, and it's fucking freezing. Do you mind if we pack up?"

"That's fine Jasper." He smiled and nodded; I stood up first then held my hand out to help him get up. The second he grabbed my hand the electricity was back and so was my erection. Between me helping Edward up and Edward pushing himself off of the ground we crashed into each other pretty hard causing my erection to rub directly into his massive hard on. Edward went to steady himself by grabbing my waist, only by doing so, he caused our cocks to rub back and forth causing a delicious friction. I gasped, and shut my eyes, my head falling forward onto Edwards shoulder. We were so close I could feel Edward's cock twitch against mine and a load embarrassing moan escaped me.

A deep rumbling growl came from Edward, and it was so fucking hot that my hips involuntarily bucked into his. Edward was holding me tight, while I planted kisses onto his shoulder; one hand came up and stroked my hair, while he placed soft kisses on the top of my head, it felt wonderful. Just from his actions tonight, I could tell that Edward was going to be an attentive lover. How could anyone ignore this man? How could any man be so stupid and deny this god like creature the attention he deserved? Not me, I would gladly spend the rest of my life showering Edward with the affection and attention he deserved. Oh shit. The rest of my life? Where did that come from?

**EPOV**

Running my fingers through Jaspers soft hair made me realize how much I craved this. I craved a man to hold my hand; I craved a man to just hold me. I always felt that James had been ashamed of me for some reason. He would never cuddle with me; he would never just come up and kiss me. But Jasper, Jasper is fucking perfect. I placed a soft kiss on his head and smiled to myself. This has been what has been missing for my whole life. It was Jasper, he has been what has been missing. Now that I know what it is like to be in his arms, I never want to be anywhere else. I pulled away a little and looked Jasper in the eyes, he leaned up and kissed my lips softly. I smiled and asked him, "When can I see you again Jasper?"

Jasper's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Is tomorrow too soon for you Edward?" Fuck I love the way he says my name. I bet I am going to love it even more when he screams it.

"Tomorrow is perfect Jasper." He smiled and held my hand as we walked back to his truck. He opened the door for me and then turned to put the basket and blanket away. Shit, he has got a nice ass. As if he heard me, Jasper turned his head around and caught me eye fucking him. He winked and I was glad it was dark out because I could tell I was blushing. Jasper held my hand all the way back to the hotel and I sighed.

Jasper quickly looked over. "Everything ok?" He asked.

I nodded and squeezed his hand. "Sorry Jasper. I was just thinking how I have to find somewhere to live. I was planning on trying to find a place this weekend. I can wait though; I really want to take you out tomorrow night." Jaspers eyebrows furrowed together.

"No Edward." He cleared his throat. "I mean, please don't put off looking on my account. Maybe..." He quickly looked at me then back at the road again. "Maybe I could help you and we could go together?"

"Really?" I exclaimed. Jasper nodded. "That would be great! Not only would I get to spend the whole day with you..." I heard Jasper chuckle and my eyes shot over to him. "Oh fuck! I said that out loud didn't I?" My eyes widened as Jasper chuckled again.

"Yes, you did Baby, but it was adorable." Baby, he called me baby, no one has ever called me by a pet name. "What are you thinking so hard about Edward?" He brought me out of my trance and I could feel his eyes on me. Wait. How long have we been sitting here? I looked around and noticed we were in front of my hotel room and the truck was off. I looked at Jasper who had my left hand in between his as he sat and stared at me. "Edward, is everything ok?" He seemed unsure and I didn't want him to feel that way.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I said quietly while looking down. I was ashamed, off in my own little world, just so happy that he called me baby and here I was fucking everything up. I felt his hand stroking my cheek. "Have we been here long?"

He shook his head. "Only a few minutes." He brought my hand that he was holding up to his mouth and kissed my palm while staring into my eyes. "Tell me Edward." He whispered.

"God I am so embarrassed Jasper." He smiled and I shook my head. "I've been in relationships before, but nothing like this. And fuck this is only our first date and I am already fucking it up." I closed my eyes and started again. "When you offered to help me find a place to live I was so excited and still am, if the offer is still there."

"It still is." He said softly.

"Jasper. No man has ever held me the way you did tonight. No one has offered to help me with anything out of the kindness of their own heart or simply because they wanted to. Nobody has ever held my hand while driving. And not one person has ever called me Baby, or anything else other than Edward. It is everything I have ever wanted, all happening at the same time." I looked up Jasper. "I feel like I have waited my whole life for you and never had any of those experiences because it was supposed to happen with you, and only you." A single tear escaped from Jaspers eye and I quickly wiped it away with the pad of my thumb. I kissed his wet cheek and smiled. "I am sorry if this is too soon for you..." I was cut off by Jaspers mouth caressing my own lips. It was soft but firm kiss, one that held passion, one that held desire, and most of all, one that showed affection and adoration.

**JPOV**

I tried to pour everything into that kiss when I cut Edward off. I was baring my heart and soul to this man in this one kiss. Listening to him open up to me, was one of the most touching things I had ever experienced. To hear him say what he had never experienced broke my heart. Then when he said he felt it never happened because he was waiting his whole life to experience everything with me, made my heart swell and beat so fast I thought it was going pound out of my chest. I almost never cry, and didn't even realize I was until Edward wiped away my tears, a simple gesture that showed so much of his character. Up until the day I met Edward, I had never known that my life was missing anything. Edward was changing me and my life for the better. I know this is our first date, but I am hoping and praying that this is my last first date ever.

Edward pulled away and smirked at me. "I guess that it wasn't too soon." Damn he was sexy.

"No Baby, it wasn't too soon." I ran my hand through his hair as I continued. "I need you to know this Edward. I'm in. I'm all in. I know we hardly know each other, but I cannot wait to learn your favorite color, favorite candy, and favorite holiday. And I really hope that this is my last first date that I will ever have." Edward inhaled deeply as his eyes filled with unshed tears. His mouth opened to say something, but then shut it without saying anything. "I know, Baby, I know." My hand kept stroking his hair loving the feel of it between my fingers.

"Jasper, do you think maybe you would want to come in for a little bit? Maybe watch some TV? Or a movie?" I could see he was as desperate as I was for this date not to end.

"Sure, Edward. I'd love to." We both started to get out of the truck when Edward paused.

"Oh and Jasper?" I looked across the cab of the truck to Edward. ""Blue, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, and Christmas." A huge grin lit up my face.

I nodded. "Green, Skittles, and Christmas." Edwards smile couldn't get any bigger. Looks like it is going to be a fabulous Christmas this year.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Thank you to my beta luv4jake! I love you nerd!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything related to Twilight**

**JPOV**

We walked into his motel room and Edward was looking around then at the floor. "Uh, sorry Japser, I wish I already had a place..." He trailed off and I could see the embarrassment on his face. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, just waiting for him to respond and look at me. I was rewarded when he immediately wrapped his arms around my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Edward." I whispered and softly kissed his lips. "It doesn't bother me that you are staying here." He tightened his hold on me and kissed my forehead. "Come on let's watch something on the television." I kicked off my boots and crawled on to his bed grabbing the remote and turning to the A&E channel.

"Please Jasper, make yourself at home." Edward smirked. That's the cocky Edward I love. Whoa. Like. That's the cocky Edward I like.

"Thanks, I already have." I smirked back at him and patted the area on the bed next to me. Edward took off his shoes and made his way next to me on the bed. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me. I couldn't keep my hands off of him. "Tell me more about yourself baby." He blushed and started drawing little circles with his pointer finger on my jean clad thigh, it felt so good and I tried my best not to get a full on erection.

"What do you want to know, Jasper?" He answered quietly.

"Everything." I whispered against his temple, causing Edward to shiver. I smiled, loving that I could do that to him. He remained quiet, so I decided to ask some questions so he would open up. I looked around his room, noticing he only had two suitcases with him. "Is all of your other stuff in storage?" His finger stopped moving on my leg and he shook his head.

"No. It's all here." No furniture, no nothing. "I wanted to start off fresh. I left everything else behind. The only thing I wish I had was my piano, but Alice has it, so I know it is in good hands."

"Does she play?" I asked while stroking his hair. He chuckled.

"No. She has tried, and I have tried to teach her, but it is not in her stars." His finger started making figure eights on my thigh as he looked deep in thought.

"How long have you been playing?" I whispered.

"Wow, since I can remember. My mom taught me when I was really young, four maybe. I have played ever since. I have taught for about ten years now, did construction on the side when I didn't have many students. Since I have been here I have felt incomplete since I haven't been able to play." Ah, that must be why his fingers are always moving. "Do you play any instrument?" He asked looking hopeful.

"I play the guitar. Maybe we could play together." I said casually.

He looked me in the eyes and wiggled his eyebrows. "I would love to play with you Jasper." He said huskily. My breath caught in my throat as my cock hardened even more and twitched right next to where Edward was touching my thigh. He watched my face with his hooded eyes and started bringing his finger closer to my hard cock. I gasped and closed my eyes as Edward's finger was lightly stroking my jean trapped erection. He started using more fingers, but just the tips and the sensation he was creating was incredible.

"Is this ok Beautiful? Do you want me to stop?" He whispered into my ear. My eyes opened as Edward sucked lightly on my earlobe.

"Please don't stop." I whimpered. He nodded and leaned in catching my lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. My cock was straining in my jeans, I could feel my boxers getting damp with my pre-cum and I started panting as Edward was sucking on my neck while his fingertips ghosted up and down my shaft. "Please." I whimpered again.

"Tell me Beautiful." Edward whispered. "Tell me what you need."

"Baby." I half moaned and half whispered. "Please Baby, more." I whimpered and looked at him with pleading eyes. I tugged on his shirt and he quickly took it off and tossed it on the floor as I removed my own. I groaned at the sight of his naked torso, this man was a fucking god. I thought I had a good body, but I was nowhere close to Edwards perfection.

Edward's hands were at the button on my jeans and he paused to look at me, asking for permission. I nodded frantically as Edward removed my jeans and tossed them across the room. He moaned as he saw my cock twitching in my damp boxers. He removed my boxers and groaned. He leaned up and kissed my lips lightly, then worked his way down. Sucking on my Adam's apple, nipping on my collarbone, licking then sucking my nipples, kissing my abs and then licking my belly button. He shifted himself so he was settled in between my legs and slowly started placing open-mouthed kisses from my knee all the way to the promise land. My dick started twitching and I was having a hard time with controlling it. It had been a long time since I had a blow job and I was trying to make sure I wouldn't blow my load in under thirty seconds. Edward's nose was right where the base of my cock met with my balls and he inhaled deeply. "You smell delicious, Beautiful." He whispered, then before I could respond he flattened out his tongue, licking from the base of my cock upwards and continued to lick my slit until the pre cum was gone. "Mmmm." He moaned, looking directly into my eyes and basically my soul, then whispered. "And you taste even better." Maintaining eye contact, Edward wrapped his plush lips around my cock and sucked all the way down until I could feel the back of his throat and his nose was buried in my curls. I cried out and arched my back, thrusting my hips, causing Edward to swallow around my cock. It took everything in my power not to cum right then.

Edward bobbed up and down, sucking and circling the head of my dick with his tongue. My legs were shaking; my head rolled back, this was absolutely the best blow job of my life. With one hand Edward cupped and lightly tugged on my balls while the other hand was on my ass, holding me to him. He took me far down his throat humming and then swallowing. Without warning my orgasm hit me like a freight train and I came down his throat. Edward continued to swallow all that I gave him then licked me clean. I felt horrible that I came without giving him any kind of warning, and pulled him up to me. I kissed him hard and as our tongues stroked each other's, I could taste myself on him. When I came up for air, I rested my forehead against his and whispered to him. "Thank you baby..."He kissed me quickly on my forehead and then moved my head to rest against his chest, while he ran his fingers threw my hair." Edward that was...fucking incredible...I'm so sorry..." The lump in my throat made me unable to continue my apology. My eyes filled with tears. Fuck I hoped he wasn't mad at me for cumming without giving him any notice.

"Hey, don't cry Beautiful." Edward said while kissing the top of my head. "Fuck, I loved every minute of it. And I definitely loved making you lose control like that." He kissed the top of my head again as I snuggled into him. I closed my eyes, just wanting to take a minute before I reciprocated that fucktastic head I had just received. I felt so content in Edwards arms, he was humming and playing with my hair and I could not have been happier.

**EPOV**

Fuck, seeing Jasper fall apart because of me was unbelievable. I couldn't even be upset when he gave no warning before he came, he was too far gone to even notice. This whole night has been incredible. Even though I have the largest, most throbbing erection in the history of erections trapped inside of my jeans I am still a happy man. All because of the man that has fallen asleep in my arms. I just wish I could take off my jeans without waking him up, and then I would be a little more comfortable. Oh well, I can put up with a little, ok a lot of discomfort if it means being with this man.

Jaspers small snore was adorable, as well as the small amount of drool that had dribbled out of his mouth and on to my chest. He looked so peaceful sleeping and he had a small smile on his face. I was glad Jasper was sleeping so soundly and decided that I should try and get some sleep as well.

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke up to Jasper pushing the hair out of my face. "Baby, you'd be more comfortable if you'd let me take your jeans off." I mumbled ok and nodded, falling back to sleep with a pair of arms wrapped around waist.

**JPOV**

I woke up startled and looked around the room, remembering where I was. I was using Edwards chest as a pillow and it was the most comfortable sleep I have had in as long as I can remember. There was that moaning noise that woke me up.

Oh my god, I am such a dick. After getting the best blow job of my life, I must have fallen asleep. Poor Edward is lying on the bed, still in his jeans, probably because I was laying on him and he is too kind to wake me. And he is moaning in his sleep, rubbing his rock hard cock, probably trying to get some relief. I left him with a case of blue balls and his jeans are probably cutting off his circulation to his dick. Great date I am.

I decided that I would help Edward try to get more comfortable by just taking off his jeans. I unbuttoned his jeans and started unzipping his them when Edward moaned a deep guttural moan followed by a soft whisper of my name, "Jasper..." Holy fuck, Edward saying my name in his sleep made me want to ravish him right then and there, he had placed his hand on one of mine stopping me from removing his pants. My forehead rested on his and I gently pushed the hair back so it was out of his face.

"Baby, you'd be more comfortable if you'd let me take your jeans off." He mumbled an ok and nodded. I kissed his forehead and carefully pulled off his jeans. As soon as his erection was free from the jeans he let out a large sigh. Poor guy, I felt horrible. I went to take a piss and as soon as I got back my breathing stopped. During my ninety second absence, Edward had removed his boxers in his sleep. He was currently on his back with one hand wrapped around his massive and glistening cock. It took all the self control I had to stop myself from wrapping my mouth around his perfect dick. I slowly got back into bed, Edward rolled into me as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Sleep, Baby." I whispered, kissing his temple.

I woke up a little later to an empty bad and started to panic. Where's Edward? What did I do? I jumped out of bed making my way to the bathroom so I could take a piss, my mind swimming with so many thoughts that I didn't hear the shower running. I opened the bathroom door and froze. Edward, beautiful Edward was in the shower leaning forward with his head resting on his forearm. His eyes were shut and he was biting down on his bottom lip trying to muffle his grunts. His right hand was working his cock like a mother fucking champion. He was unbelievably hard and I was so turned on watching his glistening body jack-off that I didn't even try to stop the loud moan that came from my mouth. It was at that moment that Edward realized I was in the bathroom. His eyes shot to mine as he lifted his head. He looked like a deer stuck in the headlights even with his heavy lidded eyes. His hand stopped on his glorious cock and he started to remove his hand.

"Don't stop, Baby." Edward was staring at me, but not my face. I looked down and saw that he was staring at my own dick, which I apparently was stroking with my hand. Huh. It's like my hand automatically goes to my dick every time I see Edward and my brain doesn't even realize it. I started walking towards him and his hand continued pleasuring himself. "Edward." I whispered and his eyes found mine. "Please Baby, let me take care of you." His eyes closed as he moaned my name. Fuck, that was hot. I climbed in the shower behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Edward leaned his head back and rested it on my shoulder. I pushed away his hand while kissing and sucking on his neck, my own erection pushing into his ass. The minute my hand wrapped around Edwards cock he gasped and fuck me, he growled.

"Jasper, I'm not going last..." Edward groaned as I gripped him tighter. I know he wouldn't last long; he has had a hard-on for fuck, about eight hours now. I could tell he was close and I wanted to see his face when he came. Without letting go I turned him in my arms so he was facing me. Edward brought his hand to the back of neck and pulled my face to his kissing me passionately. My free hand reached down and cupped his balls, tugging lightly, while my thumb on my other hand slid up and over his slit, causing Edward to moan and release his mouth from mine.

Throwing his head back, I could tell he was trying to hold back. I quickly got on to my knees and took as much as I could of Edward's cock down my throat. It's been a long time since I have given anyone head and definitely did not want to fuck this up for Edward. I had only bobbed up and down his dick once when Edward tried to pull away. He cried out and tried to pull me up. "Fuck! Jasper...move...cumming." No way was I fucking moving. I looked up and saw Edward staring at me with his cock in my mouth. I winked as I swallowed around his cock and felt his cum shooting down my throat.

I moaned at the sensation and licked Edward cleaned. His legs were so wobbly I put my hands on his waist to steady him. His arms went around my neck and he kissed me sweetly. He sighed and rested his forehead against mine. "I'm sor..." I kissed him to cut him off. There was no way he was going to apologize for anything. "Jasper..." I shook my head and took his hand, leading him back to the bed. I crawled onto the bed and pulled him to me.

"Edward, I need you to listen to me." I tried to give him a serious look and he nodded in response. "Please do not apologize for anything." He opened his mouth but quickly closed it when I continued talking. "What you did for me last night was absolutely the best I have ever experienced. Not only because of your mad skills." I winked and watched him blush. "But because of the connection I feel with you. I felt horrible when I realized I fell asleep last night, and I am so sorry that I left you in the state you were in." I kissed his temple.

"It's fine Jasper, you were tired and I am glad you felt relaxed enough to fall asleep in my arms." Edward softly said.

"I haven't slept that soundly in such a long time, Edward. And that's because of being in your arms." Edward tipped my chin to him and kissed my lips, tugging on my bottom lip with his teeth. "And, I need you to please, please never apologize for anything that happens between us sexually." His eyes dropped and his blush rose. I rubbed my thumb across his cheekbone. "Believe me Edward; you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I don't care how long it takes for either or us to have an orgasm." His eyes met mine and he ran his hand through my hair, giving me goose bumps of pleasure. "That feels nice." I hummed. "All that matters Edward is that we are both enjoying ourselves and being with you Edward, fuck I have never been happier."

Edward's fuckhot ass climbed on top of me and straddled me, my arms going to his waist. "Me too Jasper. I have never been fucking happier, and cannot believe that you feel the same way."

"It also helps that my boyfriend is the hottest fucking guy in the whole world." Edward's smile was huge when I said the word boyfriend, I knew we were still technically on our first date, but fuck it Edward was mine and I was not going to let him think any different. "That is of course if you will have me as your boyfriend."

"Yes Jasper. Of course I will have you as my boyfriend." I grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as I could. His hands fisted in my hair, and my fingers tightened on Edwards waist. We broke away for much needed air and grinned like idiots. "I could and want to stay all day in bed with you Jasper." He looked around and looked back to me. "Maybe not this bed, it is not very comfortable." He winked and I chuckled at my silly man.

"Baby, I would stay all day in bed with you no matter how uncomfortable the bed was." I said to my boyfriend. "But first, we need to find you a place to live." Edward nodded and smiled while climbing off the bed. He held out his hand to help me up and I gladly put my hand in his. He pulled me to my feet, then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sounds good, Jasper." He whispered at the exact same time as my stomach growled. "Come on let's get dressed and go have some breakfast, then we can look for a place to live." Smiling, I nodded. I don't think he realized he said it, but he just implied that we would be looking for a place for the two of us. That sounds perfect to me.

**Thank you for reading! Please review. **

**You can follow me on Twitter at ****http:/twitter(dot)com/iluvtwilight79****. Sneak peeks will be posted!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

Thank you to my beta, **luv4jake**! You are the best!

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, or anything related to Twilight.

**JPOV**

"So Edward, what type of place are you looking for?" I asked Edward after the waitress dropped off our coffee and took our orders. I noticed that Edward put cream in his coffee, no sugar. I need to keep that in the back of my mind. I added both cream and sugar to my coffee, looking up at Edward while stirring, to see him smirking at me. "What?" I asked grinning.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that I will have to have sugar on hand in my new place for the nights you sleep over." My mouth dropped open at his boldness and his eyes got as big as saucers. "Oh fuck! I said that out loud, didn't I?" His hand immediately went to his hair tugging at it. I nodded and chuckled as I removed his hand from his hair. I kissed his knuckles then held his hand between the two of mine. "I don't know why, but I have no filter around you Jasper." He blushed and laughed to himself.

"It's ok Baby." I responded. "I am glad you don't have a filter around me. Personally, I think it's fucking great. It's like I get to know your thoughts." I loved how honest Edward is with me and it is my goal to be as open and honest with him. I saw him roll his eyes a little and he cleared his throat.

"To answer your earlier question Jasper," he said smiling, "I don't need much. Just a studio apartment or one bedroom is fine. I don't have a need for anything bigger, and to be honest I really don't want have to decorate a lot of rooms."

I mock gasped, bringing one hand up to cover my neck. "You don't want to decorate? And you claim to be a gay man!" Both of us were laughing when the waitress came to bring us our food. We let go of each other's hands so she could put our plates down. She paused briefly and gave Edward a disgusted look like she was about vomit and threw his stack of pancakes on the table. She turned to me and was about to throw my waffle on the table when I grabbed the plate. "Is there a problem, ma'am?" I asked politely.

She glared at me. "No, Sir." She hissed and walked away.

I looked at Edward as he was staring at the table. "Don't let the ignorant waitress ruin our breakfast." He nodded and poured syrup over his pancakes, as he handed me the syrup he looked into my eyes and I saw a smug, devious look. He pulled his hand back and put the syrup next to his plate. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "What the..." I stopped when I saw him dip his pointer finger in the syrup on his plate.

He looked up at me and smiled. "I want you to test the syrup first, Beautiful, to make sure you like it before you pour it on your waffle." He brought his finger up to my mouth and I greedily sucked his finger into my mouth. Edward groaned as I circled his finger with my tongue, causing my cock to come alive. I closed my eyes and sucked softly on his finger. When I opened my eyes, I was met with Edward's feral eyes. "Maybe that wasn't such a great idea." Edward mumbled.

"Why?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. "That was the best syrup I have ever had."

Edward blushed and croaked out. "Because IHOP is the last place I want to have a raging boner." I smirked, knowing now what's going on in Edward's jeans.

I reached across that table and grabbed the syrup. "Can we test out everything that way? You know, just to make sure we like it?" I winked at Edward as he blushed and shook his head. I poured the syrup on my waffle as I watched Edward eat his pancakes. I noticed that every few bites Edward would lick the syrup off his lips causing my dick to twitch and jeans to tighten. This man had no idea how he could affect me. In this short amount of time and without even knowing it, Edward has ruined me for any other man.

"What's on your mind, Jasper?" Edward's question broke me from my daze. I looked down and realized we had both finished eating. I shook my head and smiled gently at him.

"I was just thinking about you Baby." I said softly while taking his hand in mine and running my thumb over his knuckles. It was at that moment the waitress who needed to get laid decided to drop off the check without one word or even a glance. I sighed at her shitty timing.

Edward squeezed my hand. "Ready to go find a place to live?" He said smiling. I would love to find a place to live you with you, I thought to myself. Instead of professing my desire to shack up with this man I simply nodded. Edward stood up and grabbed the check with one hand while holding out his other hand to me. I quickly grabbed his offered hand and stood up. We walked hand in hand to the front counter; I reached in my pocket to get out my wallet but stopped when I felt Edward's breath against my ear. "It's my turn." He whispered then kissed my earlobe.

After Edward paid, we walked outside and made our way to my truck. About half way there Edward let go of my hand, but quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him so my back was flush with his chest. He softly kissed my neck as my head rolled back on to his shoulder. I turned my head to find his lips and softly moaned as our lips caressed each other's. I could feel Edward's erection pressed against me, but only because of the way he was wrapped around me. Edward made no notice and did not draw any attention to his hard on.

Without him knowing, this showed so much about his character. Most guys would be thrusting against my leg right now, trying to gain friction with the hope of getting off. Not Edward, he is attentive, caring, and puts his needs last. This thought alone made me want him even more. With a groan, I turned and wrapped my arms tightly around Edward. Edward seemed to sense what I needed and gripped me tighter, sweetly rubbing small circles on my skin as we kissed each other in the parking lot of IHOP.

**EPOV**

We already looked at two places, neither of them were right for me. The first place was way too much money, and the second one was the size of a closet. I am hoping this next apartment would be the one. I looked over at Jasper driving and smiled to myself. Jasper is so easy going; I cannot believe that he wants to be with me. He is the complete opposite of James. Right now, my hand is resting on his thigh as he drove, that was a big no-no for James. Pretty much everything I have done with Jasper was a no go with James.

No hand holding in public, no kissing in public, no holding in general. Even though he is out of the closet, he isn't openly gay. His friends and family know that he is gay, but he does not want the public including his co-workers, to know he is gay. I never went to work events with him, and when we went out, he made sure to go to places that his co-workers never went to. To the outside world, I was his dirty little secret. I know I have to tell Jasper about James, and I should probably do that soon, before Jasper I get any more serious.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement as Jasper brought his hand up to run through my hair. His hand settled on the back of my neck and I quietly moaned as he massaged the back of my neck. God it felt good. As we sat at the stop light, Jasper looked over to me. "Hi Baby." He whispered. I smiled and rub his thigh lightly.

"Hi Beautiful." I whispered back watching Jasper blush. We rode the rest of the way to the third apartment just like that. Jasper massaging the back of my neck and me rubbing Jasper's thigh. We walked hand in hand to the office. The complex was nice and close to the construction site I am currently working at, plus we just passed a laundry room, so that is an added bonus. We walked into the office and told the elderly man behind the desk that we were here to look at the apartment for rent. He informed us that it was already rented, so we left and headed back to Jaspers truck. "Well, that's a bummer. I really liked this place." I told Jasper.

"Don't worry Baby, we will find you a place. We still have one more place to go to today and if it's not the right one, it's not a big deal. We will look another day and eventually we'll find you the perfect place." Jasper responded then kissed the palm of my hand. My heart stuttered as he said the words 'We will look another day...' This man is incredible. I laced my fingers with his and pulled him so he was close to my side.

"Thank you." I whispered to his temple, and then placed a small kiss on it. We climbed in to the truck and headed off to the last place of the day. So far, it has been a fantastic yet tiring day. Don't get me wrong, it's not tiring in a bad way. I am just tired of not having a place to call my own. However, if it meant I could hang out with Jasper all day, then I would gladly live in a Motel 6 the rest of my life. Whoa. Wait a minute. The rest of my life? Oh shit, I knew I was in deep. I just hadn't realized I am already in this deep.

**JPOV**

I couldn't stop touching Edward. I was drawn to him like a magnet. Luckily for me, he didn't seem to mind my hand massaging his neck. And I sure as hell don't mind his hand caressing my thigh. As I drove to the last place we are going to look at today, I kind of hoped Edward wouldn't like it. Don't get me wrong, I know he needs to find a place. But, today has been one of the best days I have had in a really long time. I would not mind looking at fifty more places with Edward. As long as I am being honest with myself, I must admit a tiny part of me is pretending that we are looking at places for us to live together in.

We started driving into a neighborhood, but it didn't have any apartment complexes that I could see. "Edward?" I asked and he turned toward me. "Are we in the right place?" I saw him nod his head.

"I think so." He responded. "The ad said it's an in law unit for rent." He unfolded the paper and read the address out loud again. "Oh there! That must be it." He pointed towards the end of the road, where there was a big red truck and motorcycle parked in the driveway. "This is a nice neighborhood." Edward stated. The neighborhood was nice and all, but for some reason I got an uneasy feeling.

I got out and walked around to Edwards's side; I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and quickly pulled it out. I rolled my eyes when I saw the text from Emmett. "It's Emmett." I offered to Edward, knowing he would never ask. "He is asking me to save him from my pregnant hormonal sister." Edward laughed and I shook my head. "Come on Baby; let's take a look at this pl..." I was cut off by the sound of a woman screaming.

"Fuck you Marcus! You are nothing but a piece of SHIT!" The girl screamed at the black haired guy.

"You say that now Jane, but wait until tonight and you'll be screaming my name for a different reason." Marcus yelled back, and then turned towards us smiling. "Hey, you guys here to look at the place?" I looked at Edward and saw his wide eyes and decided to take it from there.

"Uh, Marcus is it?" I asked. Marcus nodded. "No, we aren't here for the place, we are just lost. So… have a nice day." Once Edward and I got safely in the truck and were around the corner we both looked at each other and started laughing. I saw a park up the road and smiled. "Hey Edward, do you want to go the park for a little bit?" I was glad to see Edward grin widely and nod. I parked the car and went to open the door when I felt Edward stop me with his hand. I turned toward him and before I knew it, he crashed his lips to mine.

I moaned when I felt his piercing as he pushed his tongue in my mouth. I turned my body as much as I could and fisted my hands in his hair as he sucked on my bottom lip. His hand was on the back of my neck holding my face to his. My hands moved so they were bracing on his thighs and as I caressed his leg, I brushed along his erection causing him to growl. Fuck, I love it when he growls. I purposely palmed his cock through his jeans, making him whisper, "Fuck Jasper!" as he closed his eyes and fisted my hair tighter. I kissed his neck, as I continued stroking his dick. "Jasper...fuck..."

I suddenly realized we were in the parking lot at a very public park. "Edward we need to stop before I rip off all of your clothes and have my way with you in this parking lot." His eyes shot open as he looked around and took in our surroundings.

"Shit Jasper. You have no idea what you do to me." He moaned out between breaths.

"I think I do Baby. You do the same to me." I took his hand and put it on my throbbing cock, watching him smirk a little as he started stroking my hard on. I grunted as my head fell forward and rested on his shoulder. Oops, that didn't go as planned. I looked at him and captured his lips with mine. I suddenly had a terrific thought. "Hey Baby? Do you think maybe you would like to head over to my place so I can show you where I live?" Please say yes, please say yes.

**Thank you for reading! Please review. **

**You can follow me on Twitter at ****http:/twitter(dot)com/iluvtwilight79****. Sneak peeks will be posted!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Thank you to all of my readers, and a huge special Thank You to my beta ****luv4jake!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Sad, I know.

**EPOV**

Do I want to go to his house? Yes, of course, I want to go to his house. But, why I am just sitting here not answering? Because I am scared shitless. His house, where he lives, where we will be alone, to do what we want. I know we talked about moving slow, but so far that really hasn't happened. Do I want to have sex with Jasper? Fuck yeah. Should we wait? Probably. Just because we are going to his house, it doesn't mean we are going to sleep together. Why the fuck am I not saying anything?

I cleared my throat and croaked out, "Yes, I would love to." Jasper gave me a curious look and raised his eyebrow at me before saying, "Are you sure Edward? We could go somewhere else. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He cupped the side of my face and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

I took a deep breath and looked Jasper in the eyes. "Jasper, you could never make me uncomfortable. It has just been a long time since I have gone to someone's place." I looked down embarrassed.

I felt his hand on my chin and he lifted my chin up so we were eye to eye. "Just so you know Baby," he whispered, "It has been a long time since someone has been to my place, and vice versa. Edward, I don't take sex lightly, and it has been a long time since I have been with anyone." He gave me another chaste kiss. "Plus Edward, we talked about going slow." He ran his hand through my hair. "And I was just hoping that tonight maybe we could actually watch that movie." He winked at me and sat back in the driver's seat.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Let's go." I told him as my hand went back to rest on his thigh. He smiled at me and pulled out of the parking lot. We made our way through town and ended up in a really nice neighborhood. As I looked around I realized that everyone had the typical looking single family residence, two cars in the driveway, and a white picket fence. I don't know what I was expecting, but I was pleasantly surprised that this is where Jasper lives.

As we turned the corner Jasper pointed out a nice forest green house with white shutters. "That's my house." He said softly.

"It's really nice Jasper. This whole neighborhood is really great." I said as we pulled into the garage. I got out of the car and we made our way into his house. The whole place was really nice, very clean and very tidy. I tried to look around without being obvious, but Jasper caught me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to his side.

"Baby, relax." He chuckled. "Come on, I will show you around." He took my hand in his as he started the tour. "It's not the biggest house, but it does have three bedrooms. I use one as an office slash den and another as a guest room. But it's only really used by Emmett and Rosalie when they are too tired to drive home." We both laughed. Jasper showed me around the house, pointing out the kitchen, living room, bathrooms and both bedrooms. His master bedroom had a deck off of it and looked out into a wooded area.

"This is beautiful Jasper." I said as I leaned against the wooden rail. I felt Jasper wrap his arms around my waist again and leaned forward to speak softly in my ear.

"This deck is the reason I purchased the house." He said. It just occurred to me I had no idea what Jasper does for a living. I turned in his arms so we were face to face.

"God Jasper. I just realized I never asked what you do for a living. I am so sorry, how selfish of me!" I exclaimed. Jasper just smiled and softly kissed me making me melt into his arms.

"It's ok Baby. I teach history at Forks High School. I have been there for five years." He said while smiling and moving closer to me.

"Do you like it?" I asked. I know it sounds like a dumb ass question, but people do things for years that they don't like.

"I love it. You know the day we met?" He asked. Like I could ever fucking forget the best day of my life. I nodded and he continued. "That was the last day of the school year. I am officially off for the summer."

"That's fantastic Beautiful. What are your plans for this summer?" I was nervous when I asked this. Would he be going out of town? I mean, we just really met; I wouldn't be surprised if he had his summer planned out already.

"Baby." He whispered. "My plans are to spend quality time with my boyfriend. I want to get to know everything about you. In my opinion, we met at the perfect time. And to be honest with you, I already intended to stay home for the summer. With Rosalie on bed rest, and Emmett working on the new project, I wanted to be available if they needed me for anything."

"You have the best heart Jasper." I said quietly. I leaned forward and planted my lips on his. As soon as his tongue entered my mouth I moaned and put my hands in his back pockets pulling him closer to me. His arms went around my neck, holding my mouth to his. Kissing Jasper is unlike any kissing I have ever done before. One kiss from him, no matter how chaste, had me turned on in seconds. We fought for dominance, but I won by sucking on his tongue, pulling it into my mouth. It was obvious; Jasper enjoyed this very much, and trust me he wasn't the only one enjoying it. He moaned and bucked his hips into me, causing our erections to rub against one another.

I growled at the sensation and with my hands still in his back pockets I squeezed his ass and pulled him impossibly close to me. I needed him as close as possible; I could tell he needed it too. We broke our kiss, both of us gasping for air. I looked into his hooded eyes and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes showed so many emotions, desire and lust among them. I smiled softly then kissed each one of his eyelids. With his eyes shut Jasper inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes and I was mesmerized. "Please Edward." He said desperately and started walking backwards with my hands still in his pockets. Ah, he wants to go into the bedroom. I felt my hard cock twitch at the thought and low and behold Jasper must have felt it because he groaned and put his head on my shoulder. I removed my hand from the pocket of his jeans, and moved it to the back of his head. His eyes locked with mine, in that moment I could see his desperate need for me. I could feel it against me as well, his hard dick against mine, throbbing and twitching while trapped in his jeans.

"Let's go inside Beautiful." I whispered to him, and then started sucking on his earlobe.

"Fuck Edward!" He groaned. I took his hand and led him through the sliding glass door that led into his bedroom. After shutting the door, I turned around and tugged on Jasper's shirt pulling it over his head then throwing it to the floor. I quickly shed myself of my shirt as well as Jasper pulled me over to the bed then pushed me down so I was flat on my back. He stood at the end of the bed and I propped myself up on my elbows so I could see him. He slowly unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his slender hips, leaving him in just his boxers. Once he stepped out of his jeans he climbed on the bed and straddled my waist. Leaning down he roughly kissed me, then placed open mouth kisses down my neck. Once he reached my collarbone he started to suck on it, causing my cock to twitch uncontrollably while trapped in my jeans. "Baby can I take your jeans off of you?" Jasper asked. I nodded yes quickly, making Jasper smirk.

Once he undid the button and zipper, he pulled my jeans down my legs. As soon as he did this my dick sprang free, slapping me in the stomach since I was going commando. His eyes widened and got darker instantly. "Jasper, take off your boxers." He quickly stood up and I started stroking myself watching him get naked. I spread the pre-cum around and started stroking faster as Jasper watched my every move. In a split second he was on the bed pushing my hand away from my dick, replacing my hand with his mouth. His hot, wet mouth surrounded my cock, causing the most amazing suction. "Fuck!" I yelled as my dick hit the back of Jasper's throat, causing Jasper to swallow around my dick. The feeling is indescribable.

"Fuck Jasper!" He looked up at me with my cock in his mouth and I almost came right then. "Swing your legs around." I groaned out. "I want to..." His eyes went wide with excitement and quickly moved around so we were in a sixty nine position.

I greedily wrapped my mouth around his cock licking and sucking as I went. Jasper cried out, releasing my dick from his mouth for minute while he cried out my name and arched his back. In that moment I tugged lightly on his balls with one hand, while the pointer finger on my other hand circled and pushed gently against his back entrance. My finger was slick from saliva and easily pushed in. Jasper was panting and rocking his hips causing his dick to go farther down my throat. He was so caught up in all the sensations that my poor dick just stayed there throbbing and leaking.

He must have noticed because he started to move his mouth back on my dick, trying to hold himself up on his shaking arms. As soon as he wrapped his mouth around my cock I groaned causing vibration around his dick.

"Fuck! Fuck Edward!"He yelled while his whole body shook, I could tell he was so close. I sucked harder, tugged more, and pushed my finger in farther trying to hopefully reach his prostate. "UGH! FUCK!" He screamed while clenching around my finger. Guess I found it. I did it once more and was rewarded with more cursing. "Shit! Edward! FUCK! I'm cumming." I didn't stop at all, wanting Jasper to enjoy his orgasm as long as possible. As soon as Jasper started cumming, I continually swallowed milking every last drop out of him.

Jasper collapsed next me, panting hard while pushing his sweat soaked hair from his face. "Fuck Edward. You are going to fucking kill me." He smiled then crawled up to straddle me, whispering in my ear, "But what a way to go."

**JPOV**

After whispering in his ear, I winked at him and attacked his mouth with my own. Holy hell Edward is some kind of fucking sex God. I have never ever felt like this with anyone else. Edward makes me feel like I am the only man in the world, and he makes it impossible to hold off from cumming because it feels too fucking good.

As we kiss, I feel Edward's cock twitching against my backside as he moans in my mouth. It dawns on me that he still is as hard as rock, and that I am the only one who had an orgasm. I need to remedy that right fucking now.

I gave him one last hard kiss, and then started kissing down his neck and chest while I worked my way down so I was in between Edward's legs. I reached out and wrapped my hand around his cock, watching Edward hiss as I started pumping him. "You look so fucking beautiful Baby." I said as I watched Edward's hooded eyes close as he absorbed the feeling. Fuck me; he really is the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

While his eyes were closed, I leaned down and took his cock into my mouth, swiping my tongue over his slit, tasting all that is Edward. I looked up and saw him watching me as he moaned and groaned whenever something I did felt extra good. I learned through listening to his noises and seeing his reactions, that Edward enjoyed it when I used a small amount of teeth. He would moan, arch his back and grip the sheets whenever I did that.

I reached out and took his hand, placing it on the back of my head, in the hope that he would set the place he liked. Instead he started scratching my scalp. When our eyes met, he shook his head. I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked harder bobbing up and down on his cock, just grazing him with my teeth. "Fuck! Shit! Jasper…Fuck it feels so…good" He gasped out while gripping the sheets.

I smiled to myself, as I continued sucking Edward. I gently fondled his nuts with one hand, while a slick finger made its way to Edward's ass. Edward groaned when I slowly pushed in him, he is so fucking tight; I cannot wait until we make love. And now I am hard again.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled as I pushed in farther brushing against his prostate while grazing over his delicious cock with my teeth. "Fuck! Fuck!" I knew he was close to cumming as Edward gets closer to cumming, he becomes more vocal. His hand made its way to the back of head, his legs started to shake, and I could feel his dick in my mouth get harder. "Fuck, I'm cumming!" He screamed as his first spurt of cum hit me in the back of my throat. It was also in that same moment that my bedroom door flew open.

"Jasper, turn off the porn and come to…Holy fuck." My mouth released Edward's cock with a loud pop when I heard Emmett's voice in the bedroom. My head quickly turned toward Emmett then back to Edward who was mid cum. "Get the fuck out!" I hissed. Edward was moaning and had shut his eyes, one hand was furiously stroking his cock while streams of cum were spraying his chest and abdomen.

I sat in between his legs dumbfounded and at a loss for what to do. Emmett just stood there staring at Edward. Fucker. I grabbed a blanket and started to cover us when Edward opened his eyes. "Beautiful, why did you stop?" He asked me with a brilliant smile on his face.

I cleared my throat and quickly looked over my shoulder to Emmett. Edward followed my gaze and jumped when he saw Emmett. His eyes welled with tears, and looked between myself and Emmett, who was still standing like a wide eyed statue. "Was this planned?" He whispered. What? Planned?

"What, Baby?...No of course not. He just stopped by…" The look on Edward's face was heart breaking. He sat up quickly and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt off of the floor and started to get dressed. "Emmett can you please for the love of God leave the fucking room?" I yelled. That seemed to wake Emmett out of his trance.

He shook his head and started rambling. "Fuck guys, I am so sorry. I had no idea…"

"Leave!" I screamed at Emmett as Edward jumped off of the bed with tears streaming down his cheeks. I reached out to grab Edward's hand but he pulled it away, making my heart break.

"I have to go." He said as he slipped on his shoes and ran out of the bedroom, passing Emmett, and running out the front door.

"Fuck Emmett!" I yelled. "Stop him!" I cried as I pulled on a pair of jeans, realizing that they were in fact Edward's jeans, not mine. I ran out the front door just to see Edward turn a corner and go out of site.

"Emmett, move your fucking car!" I screamed, once I saw that he was blocking me in.

"Jasper, give him some time." Emmett said standing in front of me.

"Fuck off!" I cursed at him and tried to take off so I could run after Edward, but Emmett was too close and too strong. He grabbed me around my waist and I started kicking like a child. "Let go of me!" I hissed. Emmett let go of me and I slumped down on to the ground in my front yard and started bawling.

"Jazz, come on let's go inside." I looked up to see my very pregnant sister holding out her hand to me, I didn't even know she was here. I got to my feet and Rosalie wrapped her arm around my waist, helping me inside. We made it to the living room, Emmett sitting on the couch wiping tears away from his eyes. I walked past him to use the phone and left Edward a message begging him to call me.

I sat down in the recliner across from Emmett, trying to maintain my emotions. Unfortunately I couldn't maintain for very long. "WHAT THE FUCK EMMETT?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

**Thank you for reading! What do you think is going to happen? Please review! **

**You can follow me on Twitter at ****http:/twitter(dot)com/iluvtwilight79****. Sneak peeks will be posted!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing related to Twilight.**

**Thank you to luv4jake!**

**JPOV**

"I am so sorry, Jasper." Emmett started while inhaling deeply. "I thought you were just watching porn or something and ..."

"AND THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN OK?" I yelled. Emmett shook his head and stared at the ground. "What the fuck, Em? Say I was watching porn, that would have been ok for you to barge in on? Trust me the shit I watch and the shit you watch couldn't be more different from each other."

I glanced over at Rosalie, she just sat watching her brother and husband go at it; this couldn't be good for her or the baby. I got up and kissed her cheek as I made my way over to my phone. I texted Edward to call me and then left a message begging him again to please just let me know he is ok. Half way through my message I got choked up and started crying, letting the tears fall, not caring if I sounded like a pussy.

I went back to sit down and saw Emmett and Rosalie talking quietly to each other. Emmett just kept shaking his head and every now and again wiped tears away from his eyes.

Rosalie looked up and asked quietly, "Were you able to get a hold of him, Jazz?"

I shook my head. "No. I have left messages and texted him, but he is not answering." She nodded her head and I raised my eyebrow, asking her a silent why.

"He is probably horribly embarrassed, Jazz. From what little Emmett told me, it sounds like he interrupted a very private moment. On top of that, it was his boss who interrupted." I hadn't even thought of that Emmett was his boss.

"Do you think he will talk to me again?" I asked as brushed stray tears away.

"I think so." My sister answered. "But Emmett was saying he asked you something about it being planned. Do you know what that's about?" I thought back to how Edward had heartbreakingly asked me if I had planned this. I shook my head no and wondered what was behind his questioning. I can't lose Edward, I just found him.

We sat in silence for awhile, until I thought of something that was stuck in the back of my mind. I'm not going to yell, I'm not going to yell, I kept telling myself. "Emmett?" He looked up at me with a pained expression on his face. "Why didn't you leave? After you opened the door and saw what was going on, why didn't you leave? Why did you just stand there like you were made out of stone?"

His eyes widened and he looked quickly to Rosalie and then back at the ground. He cleared his throat and started to open his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it and shook his head from side to side. "Emmie, whatever it is, it's ok." Rosalie said softly while rubbing his back. "There's got to be a reason, and it may be able to help Edward and Jasper."

"It's embarrassing Rosie, and I don't want you to be mad at me." Emmett whispered, but loud enough that I heard him.

"Fucking please." I muttered and rolled my eyes. "More embarrassing than what happened to Edward? And me?" Emmett shook his head.

"Of course not Jasper." Emmett looked at me and sighed. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am." He looked over at Rosalie again with the pained expression on his face. "When I walked in the room, I was so caught off guard." Rosalie kept rubbing his back as Emmett stared at the ground and started speaking quietly. "I had never seen anything like that before." He looked up at me and shut his eyes tightly. "I saw Edward and just kind of froze." He breathed in slowly. "I...seeing him like that...Fuck! I'm not gay, and you know I love you Rosie, but seeing him like that...shit Jasper."

A tear slid down his face. And he opened his eyes at looked at me. "Seeing Edward like that...It fucking turned me on ok?" Holy shit, this was not what I had expected. "My mind froze; I couldn't comprehend why the fuck I was so hard. It was like I was in a trance watching him; it was one of the hottest things I have ever seen. Then seeing the way he was looking at you after Jasper...He loves you. It was completely obvious."

My mouth dropped open, and then shut quickly. I know Emmett's not gay, and sometimes you cannot help how you react, but the whole situation was so fucked up and had my mind swimming. Emmett thought Edward loved me? "I'm sorry Jasper. I am so sorry. I would never want to mess anything up with you and Edward. I am such an idiot." Well, I had to agree with him there.

"Please don't hate me Rosie." He whimpered. She shook her head. "It's ok Emmie, I'm not upset. I know you love me. I know it's been awhile since we've done anything, but we need to figure out how to fix this for Jasper." He nodded his head and looked at me. "I'll do whatever it takes to make this right Jasper." I ran my hands through my hair thinking.

"I don't think there is anything you can do guys." I said sadly. "He thinks I planned it for some reason. Why the fuck would I plan to have my straight brother in law watch me give head to my boyfriend who is also his employee? It doesn't make sense to me why he thinks I planned something like that."

"Maybe it's happened to him before." Emmett said softly. My eyes shot to his as he continued. "Minus the brother in law, thing. Probably minus the boss thing." Could the big dumbass actually be on to something?

"Who would do something like that?" I thought.

"A sick fuck." Rosalie said. Oh, I guess I said that out loud.

"Jasper," Emmett started. "I am going to bet that he has been hurt pretty badly before. And because of my dumbass, I probably resurfaced some very bad memories. God!" Emmett yelled. "I am such a fucking idiot!" He started pacing back and forth muttering to himself about how stupid he is.

I walked over and sat down next to my sister on the couch. She wrapped her arms around me as I placed my head on her shoulder and softly sobbed. Ever since our mother passed away years ago, Rosalie took on the role being a motherly figure to me. My nephew is going to be the luckiest little man alive.

She ran her fingers threw my hair. "You care for him deeply." I wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Very much." I whispered into her shoulder. "More than I should since we only..."

"Time doesn't matter Jasper." I looked up after Emmett interrupted me for the second time that day, and saw Emmett right in front of us sitting on the coffee table. "It doesn't matter. Love has no timeline. No restrictions." He looked over at Rosalie and smiled before he continued. "I was there Jasper, when you and Edward saw and met each other for the first time. I could see your connection immediately. Sure, you both looked like you wanted to rip each other's clothes off and throw down right there in the parking lot, but it was more than that. You probably don't realize this, but when we were at Taco Bell, you guys held hands for almost your entire conversation. Yes, you two just met but I guarantee if you were to ask anyone else at Taco Bell that saw you two, they would have said that the two of you were probably a couple deeply in love and had been for many years. When I got home, I told Rosie that you were in love and will spend the rest of your life with Edward."

"He did." Rosalie said. "He had never been more positive about anything. Now we need to fix this, so you can have your happily ever after." She said while rubbing her belly.

"Everything ok Babe?" Emmett said with concerned eyes. She nodded her head. "He's just kicking."

My home phone rang and I immediately sat up with the hope that it was Edward. Emmett reached over to grab the cordless. "It's a private caller." He said.

"It's not him." I breathed out a breath I had no idea I was holding. "Just let the answering machine get it." We all sat there quiet as the phone rang and answering machine switched on. After the beep a woman's voice started talking.

_"Um, hi. I am hoping this is the right Jasper that I am looking for? My name is Alice, and I am Edward's sister." _I bolted and snatched the phone from Emmett.

"Hello? Hello? Alice? This is Jasper. Is Edward ok?" I asked.

"_Hi Jasper. Um, no. He's not doing that great_." I started crying again, because yes I am pussy who has a broken heart.

"I just want to talk to him, to see him. What can I do Alice?" I whispered. I heard her sigh on the other end.

_"Even though I don't think it was, I have to ask. Jasper was Edward set-up or was this just an accidental and unfortunate situation?" _Hearing her ask broke my heart, I could never do that to Edward.

"Alice, it was a complete accident. I could never do that to him. He means everything to me." I choked out the last few words.

_"That's what I thought. Jasper, I really think everything will be ok but I am very protective of Edward. He cares for you. I can tell he cares for you more than he ever has cared for anyone before. The two of you have a lot to talk about. I really can't wait to meet you Jasper. Please take care of Edward, and please don't hurt him, his heart won't be able to take it." _My heart had stopped while she was talking, and now it was back to pounding full force.

"I won't hurt him Alice. I promise, and I cannot wait to meet you as well." We said our good-byes and I went back to sit on the couch. I told Rosalie and Emmett about what Alice said and told them that I will be ok and they should get my sister home and to bed. After I walked them out, I texted Edward again then collapsed on my bed.

All of a sudden my cell went off and I flew off the bed. Edward. I flipped open the phone and saw that Edward sent me a text.

_Can we talk?_

My hands started to shake as I typed my reply.

_Of course, Edward._

I sent the text and paced while waiting for his response.

_I am outside._

He's outside? That must mean he didn't go far. I bolted and ran out the front door. He was facing the street, with his hands in the back pockets of the jeans he was wearing and when he heard me he turned his head towards me. My heart broke. His eyes were puffy and red, he had been crying and I wished I could have been there to comfort him. I started walking towards him slowly because he looked so scared and broken.

"Baby, p...please." I stuttered as I saw a tear slip down his cheek. "Please come here." He slowly turned the rest of the way around and walked so he was directly in front of me. Our eyes locked and another tear trailed down his cheek, I reached up to wipe it away and once my thumb touched his cheek Edward's eyes closed. "Baby, please believe me, none of that was planned." Edward opened his eyes as I continued to whisper to him. "I would never do something like that to you. Ever. You mean too much to me..." I got choked up as Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and he buried his head into my neck. My arms immediately went out to him pulling him and holding him as close as I could to me. "Do you want to come inside?" I asked, and he nodded.

We made our way into the living room and I quickly told him I would get up some waters and would be right back. I also needed a moment to calm my nerves.

Edward was sitting on the couch, so I handed him a bottle of water as I sat down next to him. "I'm really sorry I bolted, Jasper." He quietly said while playing with the wrapper on the water bottle. "I know Alice called you." I nodded. "I'm sorry, that should have been me."

"It's ok Edward." I replied.

He shook his head. "No, really it should have been me. That wasn't fair to you." He remained quiet for a minute before continuing. "I'm so embarrassed and humiliated over what happened with Emmett. But worst of all, it's not the first time I have been in that situation, and I am sorry I reacted the way I did. The only difference was the first time it was a huge set up." I gasped; I had hoped that wasn't the case. Edward continued to play with the water bottle as he stared at the ground. "If it's too much Jasper, I understand. I will go..."

"No you won't." I interrupted him. "Hey." I said as I cupped the side of Edward's face causing him to look at me. "Edward, nothing you say is going to make me want you any less. I am really upset with Emmett and him and I talked after you left. I know you are embarrassed, and so am I, but we have nothing to be embarrassed about. We weren't doing anything wrong, and if anyone should be embarrassed it's my asshat of a brother in law. I'd like you to tell me what happened before, so I can understand better, but you don't have to..."

"I need to Jasper. I need to have no secrets with you." He gave me a small smile as I picked up one of his hands, kissed the palm, and held it in between my hands.

**EPOV**

I ran out the front door and down the street as fast as I could. I had to get out of there. How could this be happening to me again? I know I haven't known Jasper very long, but he didn't seem like the type of guy to do this to me. I always trust too easily.

I pulled my cell out of my jacket pocket when I heard it go off. Jasper. I couldn't talk to him, not yet. I wiped away tears and sat down at the bus stop. I realized then I didn't actually know where I was. I reached into my pocket to get some bus fare but it was then that I realized I was not wearing my own jeans. I was wearing my boyfriend's jeans. I hope he is still my boyfriend. Do I still want him to be my boyfriend? I listened to the voicemail that Jasper left and instantly started crying harder when I heard the desperation in his voice. I hate crying, I almost never cry and here I am sobbing like a baby.

My phone rang again and I wasn't really surprised to see Alice calling, she always had a six sense for this type of thing.

"Edward? What's going on?" Alice asked. I couldn't stop crying; knowing Alice was there made my heart stutter. "It's ok Edward; everything is going to be fine." She said softly. I took a deep breath and told everything that had just happened. She listened quietly as I poured my heart to her. "Edward, I really do think it was an accident." She said softly.

"Why? Why do you think that? How is it any different than last time?" I asked while sniffling.

"Because Jasper is not James." She replied simply. "And Jasper tried to go after you."

"What do I do now? I ruined everything by running away like a pussy." God! Why does this shit have to happen to me?

"Go to him. I bet he is hurting just as bad as you are." Alice was usually right. I walked a little up the road where there was a small park.

"I just can't go back there. Emmett is probably still there. I can't face him, not after what he saw!" I exclaimed.

"Let me call Jasper…"

"What?" I interrupted.

"Let me find out what happened from him." Reluctantly, but knowing she would probably help, I gave her Jasper's number. After we hung up I made my way over to the jungle gym and climbed to sit on top of the monkey bars. As I looked out I realized I could see Jasper's house. So I sat there, stalker style, while I waited for Alice to call me back.

My phone buzzed with a text from Alice. It simply said _Go to him_. I took a deep breath as I stared at Jasper's front door. After a few minutes that felt like years, Rose and Emmett left.

I should have just gone then, but thoughts of what happened with James flooded my mind. As I sat and cried on top of the monkeys bars my phone buzzed with another text. This time from Jasper. _Please Edward, I need to know that you are alright. Please come back to me._

A second later I got another text from Alice. _He's not James._ I can't lose Jasper, not like this, Alice is right. Jasper is nothing like James. I climbed off the monkey bars and as I made my way back to his house I texted him with, _Can we talk?_ I wanted Jasper, I needed him like air, but I had to tell him what happened with James. He has to know why I ran out on him. Hopefully, he will forgive me for leaving. As I stood in front of Jasper's house, I wiped a few stray tears away. What if he decided this was too much?

I turned my head when I heard Jasper open the door, I don't remember much except looking at him, made my heart clench and soon I had my arms around his waist clinging to him like I was a drowning man.

Now I sit on Jasper's couch, with him holding my hand in between his. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to tell Jasper what had happened. I smiled when I looked down at our hands together and Jasper rubbing small circles into my palm.

"James, my ex, we were together for a long time." I took another deep breath and continued. "I thought he was the one and I thought we would be together forever." I glanced at Jasper and he continued to watch and listen to everything I had to say. "We lived together the last year we were together. James friends and family knew he was gay. But, his co-workers didn't know, and he didn't want the public to know he was gay. After awhile it hurt a lot, I felt like I was his secret." Jasper brought my hand up to his mouth again and gave it a gentle kiss. "He was friends with two gay guys Victor, and Garret. Victor was constantly hitting on me, and I always felt really uncomfortable because James would just smirk when this would happen.

Usually, he tried to make a point by kissing me and try to grope me in front of them. Thinking back it was like he got off on it. Funny enough, that was the only times that James ever initiated any kissing or anything physical with me. We would go for weeks without having sex and days without kissing. I always turned down Victor's advances, but he never stopped trying. Garret wasn't as bad, but he too would make comments about how lucky James was. James started to go out a lot on his own; it didn't bother me much because I didn't like the guys he was with at all." Jasper's expression was unreadable but I decided to keep going.

"The first time James asked me to have a threesome with Victor I was blown away. We barely did anything together! He got really pissed at me for saying no, and we ended up not talking for days. Every so often he would bring it up, but every time I told him no. It's just not something that I am in to. I am a one man type of guy." I pleadingly looked at Jasper hoping he wasn't into that sort of thing.

"I'm not either, Baby." He whispered while trailing his thumb across my cheek. "I don't share." We smiled at each other and I could tell he was telling the truth.

"One night, James convinced me to go to a party at Garret's house. I didn't really want to, but he was being so sweet and affectionate that day, so I told him I would go. He looked so happy and excited that I honestly thought we were a hundred percent back on track. When we got to Garret's place, I was surprised because neither Victor nor Garret made a pass at me. It was a nice change from their usually sleazy behavior. I should have known something was up because James was being really sweet, holding my hand, kissing me, and to be honest I was turned on for the first time in months." I paused not knowing if I should continue. "Jasper, are you sure you want me to finish?"

He gave me a small smile and nodded. "Yes Baby." He said while running his fingers through my hair. "I'm ok. I'm not going anywhere."

"I've never told anyone but Alice what happened." I said softly. "But I need for you to know." He continued to run his fingers through my hair and scooted closer so I leaned against him. "He kept whispering stuff to me about how he wanted to suck my cock and asked me if I wanted to go Garret's spare room for awhile, and being the idiot that I was I jumped on the chance. When we got to the room I went to turn on the light but James stopped me telling me to leave it off as he locked the door. The room was pitch black, but James was able to lead me to the bed. Things heated up quickly, and I won't go into all the details, but James and I ended up having sex and while I was stroking myself and cumming I heard a moan that wasn't James. I flew off the bed so fast and turned on the lights."

Jasper wiped away tears that I didn't even know I was shedding. "Victor was standing in the corner jerking off while filming us. James was laughing on the bed telling me it was no big deal and we could watch the video together later. I couldn't believe he had planned this all out. Apparently Garret even knew and offered his place and the party as a cover as long as he could get a copy of the video."

"Oh my god, Edward." Jasper said while wrapping his arms around my waist. "I can't believe that happened, what a bunch of fuckers. Baby, I would never do that to you." He kissed me lightly on my lips. "Please believe me." He whispered.

"I do. I went straight to Alice's that night. I couldn't bring myself to go home. James never even bothered to call me. The next day, I went back to the house with Alice when I knew he would be at work. She helped me pack my things so I could get the hell out of there. When I went in to the office I saw the camera with a bunch of discs next to it. James had already made a dozen copies. He had left the computer on as well as his email, and even though I shouldn't have I looked at his emails. He had already sent the video to all of his friends; he titled it 'Edward Getting Fucked'. I ended up smashing everything in the office, computers, cameras, everything. I left him a note telling him to go fuck himself; I left and never heard from him again." Jasper held me tighter and kept telling me that everything was going to be ok. We stayed wrapped up together for awhile before Jasper spoke again.

"I am really sorry that happened to you, you really didn't deserve that." I kissed him on the forehead and felt him smile against my shoulder. "It makes sense now why you reacted that way, but please, please know that I would never do anything to humiliate you. I never would." Jasper's eyes were shiny with unshed tears and he pulled me so close I was basically sitting on his lap.

"I have no idea how many people have seen that video." I whispered. "When I see someone look at me when I cross the street I wonder if it's because they saw me…" Jasper was running his hand through my hair and kissing my neck lightly. He whispered everything was going to be ok and I melted in to him. We sat there quietly holding each other; occasionally Jasper would kiss my neck or forehead.

I was enjoying our quiet moment, but it was rudely interrupted by my growling stomach. I felt my cheeks heat up when I heard Jasper chuckle. "Come on Baby." He said standing up and pulling me up with him. "Let me fix us something to eat." I was going to say something, but Jasper lightly kissed my lips then stared in to my eyes, "Please let me do this for you, let me take care of you like you deserve"

I nodded as I placed my hands on his hips and pulled him to me. "I am really sorry for walking out Jasper." He started to open his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off, it was now or never and I didn't want my courage to fade. "It broke my heart to walk away from you." Jasper was staring into my soul as I took a deep breath. "The minute I walked out of the door I realized something Jasper. I can't be away from you, you mean to too much to me." The grin on Jasper's face was blinding. "I also realized something else." I paused and Jasper tipped his head to the side. He brought his thumb up and rubbed my cheek with it.

"You can tell me Edward. You can tell me anything." He said while smiling.

I couldn't take it anymore. "I realized that I love you, Jasper." I blurted out. Jasper's eyes got huge and his thumb stopped moving on my cheek. "I know it's soon, and it scares the living shit out of me, but I do. I do love you..." Before I could finish my sentence Jasper's hand reached behind me and grabbed my neck pulling my face to his. Not a second later his mouth was on mine. I groaned when his tongue entered my mouth and slid my hands in the back pockets of his jeans pulling him towards me so I could feel every inch of him against me.

We continued passionately kissing until we both needed air. When our mouths parted, Jasper's mouth moved to my neck. Sucking and nibbling to the point where I could feel my boxers dampen with pre-cum. "Jasper." I whispered as I rubbed my jean covered cock into his. His lips were sucking on my earlobe and I heard him take a breath.

"I love you too, Edward." He whispered in my ear.

I gasped and moved my hands to cup either side of his face. "Say it again." I told him.

He looked directly in my eyes and said it again. "I love you, Edward. I really do." My smile grew and I captured his lips with mine.

"Food can wait." I told him as I grabbed his hand in mine and took him back to the couch, where hopefully we wouldn't be interrupted.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing related to Twilight.**

**I apologize in advance, my beta was unable to do this chapter and I have my fingers crossed that there are no mistakes.**

**JPOV**

"Baby, harder... please..." I moaned as my eyes rolled back in my head.

"I don't want to hurt you Jasper." Edward whispered in my ear, and then kissed the soft spot below my ear, knowing it would make me squirm.

"Fuck Edward, you're not going to hurt me." Edward started doing it harder and my body responded by groaning while arching my back. "That feels incredible. Shit Edward, nothing in the world compares to your magical fucking hands."

He chuckled. "Well in that case Beautiful put your other foot up here and I will massage that one too." I quickly put my other foot in his lap, closed my eyes and moaned embarrassingly loud when he massaged my arch with his talented thumbs. I saw him smiling to himself when I opened my eyes.

"What's got you smiling?" I asked while wiggling my toes at him. Ever since we confessed our love for each other, we hadn't moved from the couch. After making out like teenagers we held each other until Edward decided to massage my feet.

"You." He replied simply. His green eyes sparkled with mischief as he lightly tickled the bottom of my foot.

"Hey!" I exclaimed through my laughter, while pulling my feet away from my jovial boyfriend. I was very ticklish and now Edward knew my secret.

"Sorry Jasper." Edward said while smirking. "I couldn't resist. I promise I will make it up to you."

This sounds promising. "How?" I replied huskily. Fuck, I already thought of ten ways, all of them included us naked.

"Let me make you some dinner." He offered and my stomach growled in response. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled and went to the kitchen. He started by opening the empty fridge, then the freezer which contained nothing but frozen dinners. I watched his face, waiting for him to say something about how little food I actually had in the house. "Jasper?" He asked as I made my way over to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It sucks making food for one, so I don't keep a lot of stuff in the house." I said shrugging.

"Now, it's not just you Jasper." Edward whispered, causing me to shiver in response. "From here on out, dinner will be for two." My heart swelled and I attacked my boyfriend with my mouth. My tongue invaded his mouth and his moans were causing my hard cock to throb almost painfully.

"I love you, Baby." I whispered when we broke for air. He kissed me lightly on my lips before saying, "I love you too, Beautiful." We stood there in the kitchen, wrapped around each other when we heard the doorbell ring. "Are you expecting someone?" Edward asked. I shook my head no and made my way to the door.

I was completely surprised when a pizza delivery man handed me a pizza, telling me it was already paid for, as well as the tip. Confused, I walked back to the kitchen and saw Edward texting. As I placed the pizza on the counter he showed me the text from his sister.

_Thought you boys might be hungry. XOXO Alice _

"How did she know?" I asked. "How did she know my address?"

He shook his head while laughing. "She has her ways." The pizza was delicious, or it might have been because we hadn't eaten all day, but soon we finished off the entire pizza.

"That hit the spot." Edward said while stretching his hands straight into the air above his head. The movement caused his shirt to ride up, exposing a sliver of his toned stomach. As he leaned back his shirt inched up a tiny bit more.

"See something you like Beautiful?" Edward's voice made me snap my eyes up from his stomach to his face.

"Fuck yes, I do." I growled while grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. Smiling, Edward grabbed me by the back of my neck and crashed his lips to mine. My hands went directly to ass pulling him as close as possible. He bucked his hips into mine causing our erections to rub against each other. Before I knew it, we were both topless and had made our way to my bedroom.

He started unbuttoning my jeans, or technically his jeans, making me laugh to myself. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Is it weird taking your own jeans off of me? Because I find it hot as fuck that you are wearing mine." He looked down at me unzipping the jeans he had on and his eyes darkened.

I pulled his boxers and the jeans down at the same time, licking my lips when I saw his huge cock glistening with pre-cum. Edward dropped to his knees in front me and slowly took his jeans off of me. As I stepped out of them Edward caressed the back of my knees while kissing my thighs. I inhaled deeply as Edward made his way kissing up my thighs until he reached the base of the dick.

My legs started to shake as Edward licked from the base of my shaft all the way up to the tip, flattening his tongue as he glided over my slit humming in pleasure. He twirled his tongue around the head before engulfing my whole cock in his mouth. "Oh Edward...oh fuck!" I yelled as I felt the tip of my head touch the back of Edward's throat. He swallowed around me and pleasure was indescribable. If he kept this up it would be over before we even really started.

"Edward." I moaned trying to get his attention. His eyes shot to mine and I almost fucking came right then. Seeing my dick in his mouth, with Edward's lust filled eyes almost caused me to blow my load right then. "Come here." He removed his mouth from my dick with a small pop, and concern clouded his face. I couldn't have that. "I don't want to cum yet." I whispered.

He smirked and ran his hand threw my hair, my hands holding on to his hips. "You are so fucking gorgeous, Jasper." He kissed my forehead, then my nose, my hand holding him a little tighter. "You are the sweetest and kindest man I have ever met." He kissed both my cheeks, my thumbs rubbing circles on his hips. "You are fucking perfect inside and out." He kissed along my jaw line, my cock throbbing and rubbing against his. "I want you so fucking bad." He whispered then nipped on my earlobe.

I led him over to the bed and climbed on top of him, panting with my desire for him. "Fuck Edward, I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life." His tongue invaded my mouth and his hand was stroking my dick. Our mouths parted and Edward watched as I quickly wrapped my hand around his shaft causing him to gasp and his eyes to flutter shut.

"I want to make love to you my Baby." I whispered to Edward. Feeling his body tense I quickly added, "But we don't have to do anything that you don't want to..." Edward quickly leaned up and kissed my lips lightly. I felt the loss when Edward removed his hand from my cock and used it to brace himself to sit up. His other handed cupped the side of my face. His thumb was brushing my bottom lip as he stared into my eyes.

"God Jasper, I fucking want to make love to you so bad it hurts." My cock twitched in anticipation and my hand started stroking Edward a little tighter. Edward groaned and kissed me more passionately then I have ever experienced in my whole life.

**EPOV**

Holy fuck, holy fuck, don't cum yet. Please don't cum yet. I chanted to myself as I poured as much love as I could in to kissing Jasper. When we were both gasping for air Jasper pulled back a little and smiled. I smiled back at him. "I love you Jasper." I saw his eyes fill with tears.

"I love you too Baby." He answered. "Just so you know, I'm clean Edward." Jasper said while still stroking my dick.

"Jasper, I was tested about two months ago and I'm clean too. I was always safe..." I trailed off not really wanting to discuss sex with James as I am about to make love with Jasper. All of a sudden Jasper was off of the bed and heading to the bathroom. What the fuck? I thought.

"Oh! I am just getting a condom Baby." Jasper said quickly while winking at me. Guess I said that out loud. I couldn't stop watching his firm, tight ass as he made his way to the bathroom. Once he disappeared I laid my head back on the pillow, trying to catch my breath. My head snapped up when I heard Jasper groan. He was standing at the end the bed stroking his dick while watching me touch myself with hooded eyes.

He crawled on the bed and attacked my mouth with his, groaning as our throbbing cocks twitched against each other. We laid on our sides so we were facing each other. "Give me your hand Baby." Jasper said while grabbing the lube. We never talked about it, but I assumed I would bottom. James never liked prepping me for him, I always did it myself, so after Jasper put a generous amount of lube on fingers I hitched my leg over Jasper's waist to give myself better access. As I started moving my hand towards my entrance Jasper stopped me with a confused look on his face.

"Baby, what are you doing? I would never make you prepare yourself for me. I was hoping you would help me prepare myself for you." Jasper whispered then lightly kissed my lips.

I am sure my eyes were huge. I cleared my throat then started rambling. "Jas...Jasper, I...I've never topped before." I looked away and I could feel my cheeks burn.

Jasper tilted my chin so I was staring at his beautiful face. "Please don't look away. You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about." He kissed me lightly again while stroking my cock, causing me to groan. "I have never bottomed before, Edward." I started panting as he continued stroking my dick while sucking on my neck. He paused and looked me in the eyes while rubbing my cheek. "But I want to give myself to you in every way possible. Fuck, Edward, I love you so much it hurts to breathe." My heart was beating so hard I was sure it was going to jump out of my chest.

"I love you so much Jasper. I never knew I could love someone this much." I whispered. Jasper smiled and wiped away I tear that I didn't know I had. "No tears, Baby." We kissed with so much passion that it could start a forest fire. "Please make love to me Edward." I lingered a soft kiss on Jasper's lips as he put more lube on my fingers.

"I don't want to hurt you Beautiful." I told Jasper. "You have to let me know if it hurts." He nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't mind if..." Jasper cut me off by placing his finger on my lips and hitching his leg over my waist. I slowly slipped one finger into his tight hole. Jasper immediately clenched around my finger then relaxed. He whispered to add another. I slowly inserted a second finger while stroking his dick and kissing him trying to distract from the scissoring going on. He whispered again to add another. I knew this was the part that I wasn't fond of, so I added more lube and told him to just relax and take a few deep breaths. As I inserted the third finger I whispered to him how hot he looked, how much I loved him, and how great it will be when this part is over. I could tell when the pain started to turn into pleasure for Jasper. He started moaning and rocking back and forth on my fingers.

It was one of the hottest fucking things I had ever seen. Jaspers hooded eyes met mine. "Please, Edward..." He whimpered while rocking. My dick was rock hard and pre-cum was leaking down my shaft. Before I knew it, Jasper had the condom on me and he was coating my cock in lube. He stroked my dick a few times and I thrusted in his tight grip, thankful for the friction.

Jasper was on his back and as I lined myself up with him, he wrapped his legs around my waist. "You look so beautiful." I whispered to him. I slowly pushed in and watched Jasper for any sign discomfort. His face scrunched up a little as I passed his tight ring of muscles. I quickly stilled and started kissing him, sucking and nibbling on his lips to distract him. Holy fuck! Jasper just lifted his hips and gasped as my dick delved deeper into the most glorious man I have ever known. I stilled again to keep from cumming. Jasper's so tight and so fucking hot, nothing in the world has ever felt this good. I told him that and attacked his mouth yet again.

"Are you ok Jasper?" I whispered.

"Fuck...Edward... please...fuck...it feels so fucking good." Jasper panted. I started slowly moving back and forth inside of him having a hard time controlling my pace. As if reading my mind Jasper kissed my lips and told me "Baby...you can go faster... Harder!" He groaned out while closing his eyes and arching his back.

I quickly added more lube because there was no way in hell I wanted to hurt Jasper. My hands slid up and down his sides, my mouth kissing any part of him I could. Jasper's hands would sometimes be on my hips or stroking my face, but every time I brushed his prostate he'd grab the sheets and make this fucking hot growling sound. I had never heard anything like it before, but fuck me I wanted to hear it all the time now.

Jasper's hard as steel cock was in between us, he was so hard the tip was almost purple and pre-cum was dripping down the sides. I knew I was going to come soon, and I really fucking wanted, no needed Jasper to come with me. I just had to figure out how I was going to stroke his cock. My arms were the only thing holding me up, and Jasper had a grip of death on the sheets as he panted out "Fuckfuckfuck" over and over again.

"Jasper, Beautiful...I'm going to fucking cum...I can't..." Jasper grabbed the back of my head and crushed his lips to mine. I could feel him shaking and his ass was clamping down on my cock. "Jasper!" I cried out while cumming and fuck me I saw stars. The second after I said his name, Jasper called out mine, with both hands in my hair, holding my face to his. I felt his cum spraying my stomach and chest. Holy shit, Jasper came without even stroking his dick. Fuck that's so fucking hot. This made me smug and even more turned on.

"I love you Baby." Jasper told me while rubbing my bottom lip with his thumb.

"I love you too." I said while placing a small kiss on his thumb. "I am so happy that you are the first and only person I will ever make love to." Jasper's eyes filled with tears and he opened and closed his mouth. "Shhh, Beautiful. I know." His words were not necessary, I understood. No words could describe what we both just experienced together, and I wanted this feeling to stay with me forever.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thank you to my beta luv4jake! Nerd, you are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing related to Twilight.**

**JPOV**

I was planning on waking up in Edward's arms, so imagine my surprise when I rolled over to find the other side of my bed empty.

"Edward?" I called out in a slightly panicked voiced while getting out of bed. I looked around the room and noticed the curtains to the deck were slightly opened. Smiling, I quickly went to the bathroom to take a piss and brush my teeth. Not in that order of course.

I opened the curtains and saw my boy leaning against the wooden railing and staring off into the forest. I opened the sliding glass door and made my way over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist the moment I reached him. What I wasn't prepared for was Edward's reaction.

The second I touched him he screamed and jumped so fast he was almost a blur. What the...?

"Oh fuck, sorry Jasper!" He exclaimed while holding his hand to his beating heart. "You scared the shit out of me." He reached out and grabbed my hand pulling it up to his naked chest so I could feel how rapid his heart was beating. Why I had not noticed earlier that he was only wearing a pair of my pajama pants? He seemed to notice me looking him over and blushed. "I hope it's ok I borrowed these, they looked really comfortable..." I silenced him by pressing my lips to his, feeling his lips mold to mine as I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me.

Edward's hand came up to hold my neck, while his thumb gently rubbed my cheek as he deepened the kiss. My heart fluttered knowing that I was lucky enough to have this attentive of a lover. As his tongue lovingly stroked mine, I realized this was how I wanted to start my day. Every day. For the rest of my life.

"Good morning Baby." I whispered as we came up for air. "I am so sorry I scared you." Edward leaned forward and chastely kissed my lips.

"It's ok. I was just thinking, so I didn't hear you come out here." Thinking? Good things I hoped. Edward's arms were around my neck and my hands were on his waist, playing with the band on his pajama pants as I noticed his eyes were looking everywhere but at me.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked softly. Edward sighed and pulled me a little closer to him, kissing my forehead. I won't lie; he started making me a little nervous.

"Well, I guess I am glad I haven't found an apartment yet." Hell, that's not what I was expecting, but fuck yeah my baby wants to move in with me! "I guess I will just wait until I find a new job and look again then, so I won't have a far commute or anything."

"Wait. What?" I asked confused as all hell. What the hell is he talking about? New job? Commute?

"Well, it doesn't make much sense getting an apartment right now. I mean, I really hope to find a new job soon. Like tomorrow. This construction project was supposed to be for two years. So staying at Motel 6 for a little while was totally fine. That way I could find a place nearby. But what if I get an apartment here, then a job like thirty minutes away? I hate commuting, but I shouldn't complain if I have a job..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked loudly, interrupting Edward. My head was swimming with too many thoughts to keep straight.

"Oh...I was rambling..." Edward's eyes widened then looked down. "I'm sorry Jasper...I know you just woke up but I've been up for two hours and have had a lot to think about." That was more than obvious.

"Edward. I don't mean to be redundant." I took a deep breath and gently took his face in my hands. "But what the fuck are you talking about?" Why is he looking at me like I am the one that is crazy?

"Jasper! You can't be fucking serious! After all the embarrassment! There's no way I can still work for Emmett!" He shook his head and took a step back so he was leaning on the rail. "I can't believe it, I thought you would understand!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down. The hurt on his face was as plain as day. He had no idea that out of everyone Emmett was the most embarrassed.

"Baby, I think I need to tell you something." Edward's eyes filled with worry flashed to mine. "Come here, Baby. You have nothing to worry about." I held out my hand for Edward and smiled as our fingers threaded together. I kissed his hand, and then pulled him over to sit on the lounge chair with me.

"Baby, I know you are embarrassed, but really it's Emmett who is extremely embarrassed..." Edward bolted up.

"How can you even say that Jasper?" Edward yelled. "He fucking stood there disgusted and staring at me as I came all over myself." Edward's eyes were filled with tears and it broke my heart. I jumped up and stroked his cheek.

"Edward. He was anything but disgusted." Edward rolled his eyes and tried to turn away from me. "Listen to me!" I didn't mean to raise my voice but he had to listen to me. He wiped at his eyes as I held his waist. "Baby, look at me." He raised his eyes when he heard my softened voice. "Yes, Emmett was standing there staring at you, but not because he was disgusted. He was staring because of the major boner he was sporting." Edward's eyes widened and mouth popped open.

"No!" He whispered in shock.

"Yes." I whispered back and then kissed the fuck out of him. Was I jealous that another man, even though he's my straight brother-in-law, was turned on by my boyfriend? I guess I was. "Em said watching you was the hottest thing he had ever seen." Edward started blushing. "I have to agree with him Baby because you are the hottest thing that I have ever seen." I kissed Edward's neck and his moan went straight to my cock. "You gave Em his first man induced erection." The more I said, the more jealous I got. I never use to be a jealous person, but Edward could have anyone he wanted, apparently even straight men. _He's MINE!_ I thought to myself. Edward gasped as I kissed up his neck, kissed the soft spot behind his ear then nibbled on his earlobe. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back, the morning sun hit him just right, causing his skin to glow. He looked like a fucking God. _MINE!_ My mind roared and my hands tightened my grip on his hips.

"Yes, Beautiful." Edward whispered while opening his eyes and staring into my eyes. "I'm yours." Hearing him say that caused a feral reaction in me. I growled, as I grabbed him by the back of the neck and crushed his mouth to mine. My blood boiled and raced through my veins as I felt Edward's pierced tongue in my mouth. His fingers were in my hair and I moaned embarrassingly loud as I felt his hard cock brush against mine.

As we pulled back for air, I pressed my forehead against his. "Don't go." I whispered. Edward pulled back enough to cup my face with his hands.

He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Jasper. What's going..."

My eyes burned into his as I cut him off. "Don't go." I repeated. "Don't get a new job. Don't move. Please for the love of God, don't move." Edward leaned forward and kissed a stray tear on my cheek. His eyes softened and he opened his mouth to talk but I interrupted him. I needed to get all of this out without breaking down anymore. "Please, please don't move. Don't get an apartment." He brushed his thumb along my lower lip as I took a deep breath. "Live here. Move in with me." Edward's eyes went wide as I pulled him close and buried my head in his shoulder. "Please." I begged.

Edward took my hand, and went into my bedroom. He had a firm grip on my hand and led us into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled me so I was sitting on his lap. He held me tightly as we snuggled as close to each other as we could.

"Jasper, tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours." Edward said while rubbing my back. I inhaled his scent deeply and looked into my boyfriend's eyes as I prepared to lay my heart on the line.

**EPOV**

Waking up this morning was the happiest morning in my life. Jasper had his head on my chest sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face. When I kissed the top of his head, he sighed and moaned a soft "Edward". I wanted to wake up like this every morning. Would I scare the hell out of Jasper if I told him that this soon in our relationship? We were moving so fast, but fuck after our emotional day yesterday, I realized that I never wanted to be away from Jasper.

When I was on the deck, I was so deep in thought that I hadn't heard Jasper come outside. I liked my job, but seeing Emmett on a daily basis after what happened was not an option for me. Thinking about finding a new job made me start thinking about my apartment search.

To be honest, I didn't want a new apartment. I didn't want to stay at Motel 6. I wanted to live here, with Jasper. There was no way I could ask him that though, it was too soon. I would scare him off. It was then I decided to put off my search for a place to live until after I found a new job.

When Jasper told me about Emmett, I was so fucking shocked. I couldn't believe Emmett would admit that to his brother-in-law. I didn't have a chance to think about it for long because as soon as Jasper growled out "MINE" I was gone. My dick throbbed and all I could think about was that Jasper was mine too. I'm not going to lie, seeing Jasper jealous like that was fucking hot as shit, but after hearing his plea for me not to go, I had to tell him that I didn't want to ever leave him.

As he sat on my lap, I rubbed his back and held him as close as I could. "My heart can't take listening to you talk about moving." Jasper said softly in to my chest. "I just found you. I can't bare to think about...I've never felt this way before, Edward." He paused as I left a lingering kiss on his forehead. "I've never felt so consumed, so loved. I never thought I was a jealous person, but realizing that I wasn't the only man that's turned on by you. Well...I can't..." Jasper shook his head, having difficulty telling me what he was thinking.

I took his chin and tilted it up so we were staring into each other's eyes. "I love you Jasper. Only you." A soft humming noise came from Jasper as we softly kissed. When I pulled back, I continued staring into his eyes. "You are the only man I want, and will ever want." I gently shifted my hips so he could feel exactly how much I wanted him.

"Fuck Baby." Jasper groaned. "You're so fucking hard."

"Only for you." I whispered. "You are the only one that does this to me." We kissed again this time with Jasper rocking back and forth creating a wonderful friction for my hard cock. "Did you mean what you said about me living here Jasper? Or did you say that because you were scared? It's ok if you didn't mean it..."

Jasper put his finger to my lips to stop me from talking. "When I woke up this morning, and you were not in bed with me I panicked. I wanted to wake up next you; I wanted you in my arms. When I went out on the porch and wrapped my arms around you, I realized I wanted to do that every morning. Except for the scaring the shit out of you part." His smirk made me chuckle and shake my head.

"Edward, I know we have a lot to learn about each other, and I know this is soon, but the thought of you walking out of the front door to go to your own place breaks my fucking heart in two." The sadness on his face broke my heart.

"Yes." I blurted out. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me in question while rubbing his thumb across my eyebrow.

"Waking up this morning was the best morning of my existence." I kissed Jasper's nose. "I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms. I want to go to sleep every night in your arms. I know we have a lot to learn about each other, but I cannot wait to learn it together." Jasper's eyes sparkled as spoke. "There is no doubt in my mind that we were destined to be together. I never knew this kind of love existed Jasper. Yes Jasper. Yes I will move in here with you."

Within a second, Jasper had straddled my legs and latched his mouth on to mine. He was hungry and greedy, and fuck me, perfect.

I don't know how he did it. But he managed to take his and my pajama pants both off without breaking our kiss. I hissed as he wrapped his hand around my weeping cock. I reached desperate to feel his dick in my hand, but as I did he moved his hips back.

"Let me do this for you." He said as I panted while he kissed my neck and stroked my dick. "I feel that you love me in every touch you give me, I see that you love me every time you look at me. I love you with every beat of my heart Edward. Relax and lean back Baby. Let me show you how much I love you." My heart swelled at his words, and to be honest, so did my cock.

Jasper continued stroking me as he helped me lean back on the couch. He kissed each of my eyelids, effectively closing them. "Close your eyes Baby, and just feel." I did as he said and a shiver of pleasure went through me as he placed open mouth kisses down my neck. Once he reached the juncture where my neck met my shoulder, he bit down lightly while running his thumb over the slit on my cock. I shuddered at sensations, and felt. Felt his love. I knew Jasper loved me, but he was definitely showing me right now.

When he got to my chest, he started licking and sucking every inch of it. When he reached my nipples he bit each one, causing me to thrust my hips upwards. He gripped my cock a little tighter as he licked the sting away on my nipples.

My whole body was vibrating; every cell was alive and aware of Jasper. He kissed down my abdomen licking and flicking by belly button while gently tugging on my sack. I groaned and felt him move down in between my legs.

I felt his hands leave my cock and balls and touch my foot. I expected to feel disappointment, but oddly, I still felt the same. Jasper. It was Jasper's love; it didn't matter where he was touching me, just as long as he was touching me.

He kissed the top of my foot, and then licked the instep. I inhaled deeply as my cock twitched. Holy fuck, I had no idea that would feel so good. He repeated his actions on my other foot causing my cock to bob uncontrollably. His mouth traveled up alternating between my legs placing open mouth kisses and gently sucking as he went. When he reached my thighs, my legs started trembling from the pleasure overload.

Of course Jasper noticed and I felt him move up and capture my lips with his. It was a searing kiss and when he parted, I felt his breath at my right ear. "Are you doing ok, Baby?" he asked then licked the shell of my ear.

I nodded and whimpered while he sucked on my earlobe. My hands, which had been gripping the couch cushions, moved to find Jasper. My eyes had been shut the whole time, but I knew his body well and my hands found his waist quickly. As my hands ghosted along his ribcage, I took the chance to open my hooded eyes. Which was no easy feat by the way, but I had to see Jasper.

Jasper had covered my hands with his and was rubbing soft circles on the inside of my wrists. This man knew my body better than I did. Maybe it was instinctual for him, since we were meant to be together.

Our eyes met and we stared into each other's souls. I licked my lips and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper's cock twitch. I felt it; he had done an excellent job of showing me how much he loved me. "I love you too, Beautiful. So much…" I choked out. Jasper brought one of my hands up to his mouth and the kissed the palm. His eyes were blazing with unbridled passion and desire.

"Oh, Baby. I am just getting started." He purred while leaning over to kiss me again. My hands went to his ass, pulling him close and causing his erection to rub against mine. He smiled as he pulled back. "This is still about you Edward."

I shook my head. "It should be about us." I said. He thought and nodded.

"Ok, it is about us." He smirked. "It is about me showing me you how much I love you and cherish you."

**JPOV**

"Kiss me." Edward whimpered while I stared at his gorgeous emerald eyes. Instead of devouring his lips like I wanted to, I started kissing him softly focusing more on emotion then physical need. I felt Edward sigh deeply and I knew he felt it too.

I stood up and held out my hand to him, he took it with no hesitation."Let's go to our bedroom." I said quietly while watching Edward's eyes go wide and shine. He definitely picked up on me saying our bedroom.

We made our way to the bed and Edward laid down on his back. I hovered over him smiling. I pecked his lips lightly, then his chin and placed open mouthed kisses in a straight line down his chest and abdomen. When I reached his happy trail, I sucked along the strip of hair until I felt the tip of his dick touch my chin. Which means I didn't get to suck very much of it such since my man has a pretty large cock.

I ran my fingertips from hipbone to hipbone, then trailed them threw his trimmed bronze pubic hair. Fuck, Edward keeps his shit neat and trimmed and it turned me on even more. Oh fuck! I suddenly realized that I hadn't manscaped in quite a long time. Slightly embarrassed with myself I hoped Edward didn't notice. What was I thinking? Of course he would notice, hopefully he wouldn't mind.

Edward had his eyes closed, was breathing deeply and had a genuine smile on his face. My heart pounded in my chest as my fingertips glided along his slick cock, making Edward's cock twitch and body shudder. He looked like that because of me; I'm the one making him this happy. My dick got a little harder at that realization.

I couldn't take it anymore. I plunged my mouth down engulfing as much of his dick as I could and sucked with all my might. "UgH! Ja...Jasssper!" Edward moaned while arching his back off the mattress and gripping the shit out of the sheets. My hands went to hold his hips down while my tongue swirled around the tip of his dick. I moaned when I tasted his pre-cum, fuck he tastes so good. I may have thrusted my hips a few times into the side of the bed, thriving in the relief it gave my hard as steel cock. Edward was panting and grunting and moving his head from side to side, I could feel his legs pointing and flexing as I continued bobbing my head up and down his glorious cock. Ah my Edward, I knew he was close to cumming, but I didn't want him to cum yet. If he came, then I probably would too and I wasn't ready for this end yet.

I removed my mouth from his dick and I heard a quiet, whimpered "No..." slip from Edward's lips. I tried my best not to chuckle, because I doubt he realized he said that out loud. My mouth went straight to his balls, hearing him gasp while I was sucking and rolling them in my mouth made my dick throb even more. I licked, then sucked the soft spot right under his sack, and was amazed at Edward's reaction. "FUCK!" He screamed loudly while grasping the sheets and pulled them away from the mattress.

Holy shit, I almost came right then. My Baby was so sensitive, and I fucking love it. I licked and sucked the same area again and my feral side came out when Edward screamed. "Fuck Jasper! Please! Please."

"Flip over Baby and get on your knees." I whispered in his ear and was rewarded when Edward immediately complied. I ran my hands up and down his back while taking a steadying breath. Oh my God, I had never wanted to do anything as much as I wanted to do this right now. "Baby, if you want me stop..." We hadn't discussed all of our limits, and I wanted to give him an out.

"Please Jasper." Edward whimpered while glancing over his shoulder. The trust and love was clear in his eyes and he's mine. All mine. I knelt behind him and sucked on my new favorite part of Edward. His magic spot behind his balls. "AAHHHH! YESSSS!" Edward screamed while lowering his head to the bed, causing his ass to raise higher in the air. Perfect, I thought to myself.

I quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand. I drizzled lube on my fingers and slowly prepared Edward for me.

"Fuck Baby, you're so tight." I whispered as I added another finger. "Fuck, I can't wait to make love to you." I gently bit him in the shoulder causing him to groan and start to rock back and forth on my hand.

"Ohgodohgodohgod..." Edward started chanting as his whole body started to tremble, this in turn caused me to start thrusting my hips in to the bed. I was in desperate need of friction on my dick. I know this was supposed to be all about Edward, but I couldn't take it anymore. I had never in my life been more turned on than I was at this very moment. Edward sweating and trembling was a sight to see. Fuck he's beautiful and all mine.

I quickly rolled the condom on to my cock and applied way more lube than necessary. The thought of causing Edward any pain made me use twice the normal amount. As I looked up to catch my breath a fanfuckingtastic idea came to my mind. I smiled, I could see Edward from every angle.

"Turn around and face the mirror." I said my stroking the lube on my cock. The wanton moan that came from Edward's lips could rival any porn star. I smirked as I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Oh you are naughty, naughty man. You like this idea, don't you Baby?" I sucked hard on his earlobe and he moaned again.

I positioned myself behind Edward and rubbed my hands down his spine, watching his body shiver in response. I lined myself up with Edward and looked into the mirror. The love in his eyes was as clear as day as they stared into mine. I whispered that I loved him as I slowly pushed and quickly had to grab on to Edward's hips to steady myself. Holy fuck I almost came and I wasn't even in halfway yet. Fuck! He feels so good. We fit perfectly together.

Edward groaned and he rested his head on his forearms. As soon as I felt him relax I pushed in the rest of the way. This, right here, this moment is my definition of heaven. My heart started pounding frantically; my body had never been more alive. Everything faded into the background. I looked up and all I saw was Edward.

I am not sure how long we stayed joined like this without moving, simply staring into each other's souls; but I can tell you it wasn't long enough. Edward's eyes shimmered with unshed tears, and I could tell without any words that he's feeling the same emotions that I'm feeling.

I went to adjust my leg and ended up going deeper in Edward. Oh fuck, that felt great. "Jasper!" Edward gasped out between ragged breaths. Edward reached down to stroke his cock as I pulled back slowly and pushed in just as slow. I wanted to watch Edward's face and feel every millimeter of him. Edward closed his eyes and let go of his dick, grabbing the sheets with both hands. As I pushed back in brushing against his prostate, I could feel him squeeze around my cock. Holy shit that's the best feeling in the world.

"J...Jas...Gonna...cum...Ahhh!" He cried out as his body started shaking with his release. Fuck he's gorgeous. I wanted to cum with my man. And I did. On like the next thrust.

Edward's legs started to collapse and I quickly removed my dick from him and grabbed his waist, helping him ease onto the bed. I collapsed next to him, my hand going straight to the nape of his neck rubbing softly as he turned his head to look at me with a small smile on his face. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." I said back to him smirking.

"I can't move." He responded while looking totally satisfied and spent.

I chuckled and leaned forward to capture his lips with mine. "Thought you couldn't move." I said jokingly. Edward hungrily grabbed the back of my head and held my mouth to his. His tongue invaded my mouth and I groaned as he started to stuck on my tongue. "You are fucking amazing Edward."

"No Beautiful, you are the amazing one." He smiled and kissed my nose. "Thank you. Thank you for showing me that you love me. I felt every bit of it."

"I do, Edward. I really do love you." He smiled and blushed making me feel warm inside and out. We continued to lay on the bed and cuddle until I heard Edward's stomach grumble. "We need to get you fed." I said.

Edward snorted. "What we need is to get some groceries, so we have food to eat." Fuck, how I love the word 'we'.

"Alright smartass." I squeezed his ass as I emphasized the word ass. "Let's get a snack, then we can go pick up your stuff and go to the grocery store. That sound good?" He leaned in and kissed me while nodding.

"But first, we need to shower." He whispered then stretched, rubbing his hand over his chest, groaning while he did. He's going to be the fucking death of me.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**My Boyfriend's Jeans has been nominated for a Queen of Hearts Award [for Most Romantic Fic] for the Twinklings Wak of Fame Awards! Thank you to all who nominated me! Here is the link if you are interested: http:/twinklingswfa(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**You can follow me on Twitter at http:/twitter(dot)com/iluvtwilight79.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing related to Twilight. **

**Thank you to my beta luv4jake! You are the best and I appreciate all you do for me. Love you Nerd!**

**EPOV**

Oh my god. What am I doing? I thought to myself as I packed away my items that were in the bathroom of my motel room. I could hear Jasper opening up drawers and humming to himself as he helped me pack my few belongings.

I barely know Jasper, and I am moving in with him. I must be fucking crazy! Do people really move in with each other this quickly? It took years for James and I to move in together. But I love Jasper. I truly do. I love him and care for him more than I did with James. Or anyone else for that matter. I grabbed on to the sides of the sink and lowered my head taking a steadying breath. God, I want this to work more than anything in my entire life. My heart was pounding with nervous excitement. Exhaling slowly I looked up and met Jasper's worried eyes in the mirror.

He walked over to me and gently stroked the hair at the nape of my neck with one hand and rested his other hand on my forearm. "Baby? You ok?" He asked in a soft voice.

I nodded my head and tried to make my smile reassuring. "I'm ok Jasper... Nervous... But, ok." He smiled back and chuckled lightly.

"Edward, I would be very concerned if you weren't nervous." I grinned at his statement and turned around to face him. I tugged on the belt loops on his jeans, pulling him flush against me. "I'm nervous too, Edward. But my excitement and happiness overrides that nervousness. I know it's going to be harder for you to adjust since I have already lived there for a few years, but I'll do everything and anything in my power to make sure you feel comfortable and happy. It's your home too. Never forget that." How does Jasper always know what to say to make me feel better?

I kissed him lightly on the lips, and then wrapped my arms around him squeezing him tightly. "I love you Jasper." I whispered in his hair.

"I love you too, Edward." He said as he squeezed me back. My whole body felt alive and safe; there was no one else I ever wanted to hold me. This is home, Jasper's my home. This is why I am moving in with Jasper. The thought of not staying with him made me nervous, maybe that was what I was worried about before. I was worried he changed his mind, but he wouldn't, that I was positive of.

I ran my hand through Jasper blond curls and scratched his scalp lightly. Jasper sighed and rested his head on my shoulder. "That feels nice, Baby." He murmured against my shoulder. I continued to scratch his head and play with his hair, feeling him completely relax against me. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Thanks." He whispered.

"You are more than welcome, Beautiful." I kissed his nose then continued. "We should probably get going. I need to check out and then get us some groceries so I can make us some lunch." His smile was contagious.

"Sounds good. Let's go. I will take the suitcases to the truck while you go checkout." Jasper said.

"Sounds perfect." I checked the room once more, and then kissed Jasper before shutting the door. I made my way to the office to checkout of my transitional home. I was going to my real home now, one that I hoped I would be at for the rest of my life.

**JPOV**

My cell rang just as I was climbing into the driver's side of the truck. Rosalie. Perfect, I was just thinking about texting her.

"Hey Sis." I said casually.

_"Hi Jasper. How's everything going?"_ She asked in a quiet voice, I knew there was much more she wanted to ask.

"Great. Everything is going perfect." I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. "How are you? How's my favorite nephew?"

"_He's moving around a lot today. I have been taking it easy today, my feet are really swollen." _Her sigh broke my heart.

"Do you need us to get anything for you? We're heading over to the store after we leave here." I really wish there was something we could do to help her and Em out.

_"Us...We, Jasper?"_ I coughed at her sarcastic comment. _"I take it everything worked out?_" I was nervous about telling Rosalie about Edward living with me; she knew I had never lived with anyone. I never wanted to. I didn't want Rosalie to think that I was rushing into this without putting any thought behind it.

"Everything more than worked out. He...um..."

"_Just spit it out Jasper."_ She huffed.

"Edward'smovinginwithme." I said as fast as I could.

_"Well, my, my little brother. It's finally happened."_ What? What the fuck is she talking about?

"Wait. What?" I was so confused.

_"You stopped over thinking everything."_ She simply stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_"Things with Edward are moving very fast between the two of you. And I for one couldn't be happier for you. You have always over thought everything. You never made spontaneous decisions. Edward's good for you. You are listening to your heart and you sound happier than you ever have in your entire life." _Her words were true.

"I am happy. I really am." I looked up and saw Edward leaving the office. "Are you going to be home tomorrow?" Ok, that was a stupid question and her laughter told me she agreed.

"_Yes. Why you miss me?"_ You could hear the smile on her face over the phone.

"Well, yes I do. I was thinking maybe I could come over and hang out with you for awhile? Maybe have some lunch or something." I wanted to get in quality time before the baby was born.

"_That sounds great Jasper!"_ It was good to hear her excited. Lately she has sounded so worn down. This pregnancy was really hard on her. I had a feeling that this would be her first and last child.

"Ok cool. Edward's hopping in the truck right now." _Rosalie._ I whispered as he buckled his seatbelt. "I'll call you on my way over. We're on our way to the grocery store to get something to make for lunch. Do you need anything?"

_"Thanks for offering, but Emmett's out running errands so I'm good. And I hope that you mean Edward is cooking, not you." _We both laughed at my lack of cooking skills. "_I love you Jasper, you deserve happiness. I'll see you tomorrow."_ I smiled as I placed my hand on Edward's thigh and gave it a squeeze.

"I love you." I said to my sister while staring in to Edward's eyes. "See you tomorrow." We hung up and I turned to see Edward smiling at me. I leaned over and crushed his lips to mine. Gasping for air as I pulled away, I murmured "God I love you Baby." He unbuckled his seat belt, wove his fingers through the hair on the back of my head and guided my mouth to his.

I moaned as his tongue swiped my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth. Edward's other hand was bracing himself on my knee. My hands were running up and down his chest, then made their way to his thighs. Our tongues were stroking each other's forcefully, but passionately. He gasped as my hand glided over his massive erection. Our mouths parted and Edward's eyes rolled back in his head as I applied a small amount of pressure to his dick and stroked him through his jeans. "Fuck Beautiful. You make me so fucking hard. So fucking turned on." He moaned.

I smiled as our foreheads touched each others. My thumb rubbed across his cheekbone as my other hand continued to stroke him over his jeans. "Edward, look at me." His eyes opened and met mine at my whispered words. "You have no idea how happy that makes me because you cause the same reaction in me." He reached down and I growled as he squeezed my hard cock.

"Fuck I wish I hadn't checked out yet." Edward said. I raised one eyebrow smirking. "Said that out loud huh?" I nodded. He sighed and smiled. "We're in a parking lot aren't we?" I nodded again. ''You realize that whenever I am around you Jasper, my brain becomes foggy and hazy and I can't think at all."

He was pretending to be serious, but his grin gave him away.

"Edward, when I'm with you everything else in the world disappears." I whispered to him. He kissed me lightly and pulled away smiling. "Alright, we need to get out of here and get to the store. Why are you smirking like that?" I had to ask because I couldn't figure out the look on his face.

He surprised me when he said, ''The sooner we get done at the store, the sooner we get to go home." My heart pounded and I gasped at his words.

"Baby..." I whispered having no words, he nodded his head, understanding what I was having trouble saying. I swallowed and gripped his hand in mine. "Ready to go to the grocery store?" He nodded and buckled himself in while I pulled out of the parking space. I loved driving with him next to me. He would always put his hand on my thigh, and I am pretty sure it was mostly instinctual for him.

"Hey, I forgot to check in the cabinets." Edward said bringing me out of my thoughts. "I know the fridge is empty, but what do you have in the cabinets?"

I snorted and tried not to laugh, failing miserably. "Uh...plates and dust." Edward's mouthed dropped open.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Well, I am sure there is something else in there, but I am pretty sure we would end up in the hospital if we ate it." Lord knows how long anything has been in there.

Edward nodded his head. "Ok. No problem. We will just need to get everything."

"Everything?" I moaned. "Baby, I hate cooking. I'm so bad at it."

He squeezed my leg and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Lucky for you Beautiful, I love to cook. And I am oh so good at it." My cock started to get hard as he kissed the soft spot behind my ear. I covered his hand that's resting on my leg with my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Fuck Baby, you are good at a lot of things." I groaned. "But I really don't want to walk around the store with a huge bulge in my pants." I pulled into the parking lot and found a spot a little over to the side. It has quickly become common that we cannot keep our hands to ourselves. Especially in parking lots.

"I never knew talking about cooking did it for you." Edward chuckled. I turned to look at him and saw him with the most playful smirk on his face. God he's gorgeous. Seeing him playful and happy warmed me to my core. This was my new goal, to make Edward this playful and happy, to see this side of Edward as often as possible.

"Edward, everything you do does it for me." His emerald eyes sparkled as he leaned forward and captured my bottom lip between his. I felt the metal stud in his tongue glide across my lip. Smiling I pulled back from him and watched him pout. "The sooner we're done, the sooner we go home." I used his words from earlier, making his pout turn into a smile.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." He said climbing out of the truck. I quickly adjusted my semi-hard cock before getting out, trying to will it away. But when I shut the door and turned around the first thing I saw was Edward's ass as he was back by the bed of the truck bent over fixing the laces on his chucks. I groaned quietly, trying to be discreet while adjusting again. Edward looked over his shoulder, stood up, then walked over to me placing his hands on my hips.

"Ready to stock our kitchen?" He asked me. I nodded at his perfect choice of words. He took my hand and led me through the parking lot. He grabbed a cart and winked at me as we headed inside.

**EPOV**

"So I think we should just start at one end of the store and work our way one aisle at a time." I said to Jasper as I pushed our cart over to where the produce section is located. I noticed Jasper's eyes go wide. "What?" I asked him as I got a bag and placed a few pears in it.

"Every aisle?" He questioned. I nodded even though I was still confused. I found four nice looking bananas and put them in the cart. "How long is that going to take? I mean I usually only go down the frozen aisles..."

"Jasper!" I exclaimed effectively cutting him off with a tomato in my hand. "We need to get like everything. I want to try to get enough stuff so I can make us breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the week. That way I won't have to stop at the store after work." Jasper's eyes were glassy and I hoped I hadn't crossed any boundaries. I quickly back peddled as I placed a bag of potatoes in the cart. "I mean it's totally ok if you don't want me to. I get it; you're use to your routine. I'll just get stuff to make lunch today." I quickly turned and was going to grab some lettuce when I felt Jasper's hand grab my arm.

I looked up and saw his blue eyes shining. "Baby, you would really do that for us?" I nodded, unsure of why he was asking this. "No one besides my family has ever cooked for me. I thought you meant...I mean that's really sweet." I brought my hand up and rubbed his cheek with my thumb.

"Beautiful." I said in a quiet voice, trying not to attract too much attention while standing in front of the Fuji apples. "I want to take care of you. That includes making our meals. I don't have to do it all the time, but I think it would be a nice option besides eating crappy t.v. dinners or fast food all the time. Plus it will be healthier for us. Keep our stamina up." I wiggled my eyebrows and hearing Jaspers laugh was like music to my ears.

"Thank you Edward." Jasper said in a raspy voice placing his hands on my hips. I leaned forward, closed my eyes and kissed him on the forehead. When I pulled back and opened my eyes I gasped. Jasper spun around to see what, or I should say who I was looking at. I looked down at the ground and I could feel myself blushing as Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Hey Emmett!" Jasper said while his thumb rubbed small circles on my hip bone.

Emmett cleared his throat then spoke softly. "Hi Jasper. Hi Edward." When he said my name, I looked up and saw how uncomfortable Em was standing there.

"Hi Emmett." I said nervously pulling at the bottom hem on my shirt.

"Um, Edward..." Emmett started. "I'm really truly sorry about what happened." I went to open my mouth to say something but he continued. "Please, I need to say this." His eyes were pleading with mine and I nodded for him to continue. "I feel like such an asshole, and I understand if you hate me, but I didn't mean to cause any problems between you and Jasper. I have never seen Jasper happier, and I have known him for a long time." Jasper squeezed my waist again then kissed the side of my head quickly.

"He's right, Baby." Jasper whispered. "I've never been happier." Emmett smiled at our interaction and Jasper's words.

"I hope you can forgive me Edward..."

"I do." I blurted out watching his eyes go wide. I couldn't let him beat himself up over this any longer. "It's ok Emmett, I know it was an accident. An embarrassing accident, but an accident nonetheless." Emmett smiled.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "So you're coming to work tomorrow?" I nodded again and he smiled wider. He looked in our cart. "Please tell me these groceries are for you Edward. I hope you aren't letting Jasper cook."

"Hardy har har." Jasper said. "Well, the fact is that we are shopping for our groceries." I smiled and Emmett cocked his head to the side. "Today Edward is officially moving in."

Emmett yelled a "WooHoo!". Then he grabbed Jasper and gave him a hug. Jasper laughed as Emmett turned to me and said "Fuck it." He then grabbed me in a massive bear hug. The hug lasted a little longer than Jasper's and I could have sworn I felt Em's...never mind, it must be my imagination. "I am really happy for you guys! That's fantastic news." His cell went off and he checked his texts. "Oh, guess I gotta go. Rosie changed her mind."

"Everything ok?" Jasper asked, concerned for his sister.

"Oh yeah. I was out doing errands and Rosie asked me to go to the store and pick her up a few things, but her cravings have passed." Jasper looked relieved but shocked at the same time. "Alright, I really should go. Bye Jasper, see ya tomorrow Edward." We both said our goodbyes, and I for one was glad that conversation was over.

I picked up a few more vegetables and was getting milk when Jasper spoke again. "She planned this." I turned around.

"What?" I asked as I started checking eggs to make sure they weren't broken.

"Rosalie sent Emmett to the store on purpose. When I was talking to her earlier, she told me Emmett was doing errands after I told her we were going to pick up groceries. Plus, her cravings never pass." He grabbed a pack of string cheese and tossed it in the cart. I loved how right this felt, the two of us shopping together.

"Our sisters are sneaky." I said as I picked up a strawberry yogurt container and showed Jasper. He shook his head no, and then picked up a mixed berry yogurt. I could learn to love mixed berry.

"Yes, they are." He replied while putting another yogurt in the cart.

Grocery shopping with Jasper taught me a lot about him. One, he acts like a child and pouts when he is told no. As in "No Jasper, we cannot buy HungryMan dinner's instead of making an actual dinner. Trust me; we will definitely still have sexy time if I make dinner." Two, Jasper has a major sweet tooth. When he said he wanted Oreos, I smiled, knowing those were the one cookie I couldn't make for him and grabbed a pack off the shelf. He then gave me a confused look, removing those Oreos and said "What's the point of eating Oreo's if they aren't the Double Stuff kind?" And three, although I already knew this, Jasper is the most affectionate man I have ever known. Every time I had stopped to look at something, he would rest his hand on my back, or waist, or rub my neck. When I would look at him, he would simply smile and continue with whatever he was doing.

Of course we had a little "disagreement" at the checkout. Jasper wanted to pay for the groceries, but there was no way I was going to let him. I picked out most of the food and I would be the one cooking it for us. On top of that, we hadn't discussed the bill situation. We needed to talk about how much rent I was going to pay and how we are going to split the rest of the bills.

Once we made it home, Jasper and I brought the groceries in. I started going through the bags, figuring out my game plan of where the groceries were going. It was then I looked over and saw Jasper literally tossing things into the fridge, not even looking at where they were going.

Mortified I walked over to him and shut the fridge door. He looked confused as I shook my head and led him until he was resting against the counter. "Jasper, why don't you just stand here and look pretty while I put everything away?" His mouth dropped open as I smirked and pushed his chin up to close his mouth.

"Edward, I was just trying to help." Jasper said pouting while sticking out his bottom lip.

"Ah, Beautiful, I appreciate that." I stood in front of him with my hands on his hips and leaned forward to kiss his pouting lips. Jasper immediately shoved his tongue in my mouth and his hand went to the back of my head holding me in place so he could kiss the fuck out of me. I groaned and moved my hands into the back pockets on his jeans, pulling him as close as I could to me. As we broke for air his lips went to my neck sucking and kissing and turning me on like no other. Once Jasper felt my hard cock, he pulled away and said, "Ok, go put the groceries away." Then he slapped my ass and winked.

This time my mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide. "That was not nice!" I groaned.

"I know." Jasper replied smirking while leaning against the counter. Looking directly into his eyes, I reached down and adjusted my cock that was currently throbbing in my jeans. Once I heard Jasper's whimper, I let go of my dick and went back to put the groceries away.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Jasper smiling. "What?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Nothing, Baby. I'm just really happy right now." He said. I walked over and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"I'm going to start making lunch. Do you maybe want to watch a movie while we eat?" I asked my man.

His eyes lit up. "That sounds perfect Baby. I'll go pick one out." He cupped the side of my face and rubbed his thumb over my cheek. Smiling he turned around and walked out the kitchen.

I grabbed my iPod, put my ear buds in and started cooking my heart out.

**JPOV**

As I went in the living room to pick out a movie, my heart started pounding but in a good way. How in the world did I get so lucky?

I sat down on the couch thinking how much my life has changed in such a short amount of time. I wouldn't change it for the world.

Watching Edward put the groceries away in our kitchen, did something to me that I couldn't for the life of me explain. He looked so comfortable, so confident, like he's lived here for years.

I got up and started looking over my collection of movies. Hmmm. I wasn't sure what I wanted to watch. A comedy? Drama? I made my way to the kitchen deciding to go ask Edward what he was in the mood for.

Holy fuck. I leaned against the doorframe watching my fuckhot boyfriend dance as he cooked. I use the word dance loosely. He was seductively rolling and moving his hips back and forth. He was facing away from me, and it took all of my power not to go up behind him and grind my dick in to him.

I continued to stare at him, when he turned around I could see he was listening to his iPod and his eyes were shut. Suddenly his eyes opened and he started blushing furiously as he saw me staring at him.

I walked up to him and held out my hand. He removed one of the ear buds as he held on to my hand. "Dance with me." I whispered to him. This caused him to blush even more.

"Jasper, I don't really know how to…" He started but I quickly cut him off.

"Fuck that, you just were." I argued. I took the ear bud and put it in my ear. Our eyes met when I heard the song that was playing. I pulled him close to me, our arms wrapping around each other as we swayed back and forth as we listened to Amazed by Lonestar. I had never felt more at peace then I did in this moment. And then Edward had to go and start singing the words softly to me. Holy fuck, my heart felt so much love I thought I wouldn't be able to take it.

"Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away," Edward sang in my ear and I kissed his neck and held him tighter. "I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams…" I couldn't get close enough to Edward. His voice, those words he sang; there were no words to describe what I was feeling.

"I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, It just keeps getting better." Edward quickly kissed my cheek before continuing. "I want to spend the rest of my life, With you by my side, Forever and ever..." As he choked out those words, I could tell that he definitely meant the words that were coming out of his mouth, I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes were already filled with unshed tears at the words he sung to me, so I took it upon myself to show him that I appreciated him. My mouth found his and we both moaned as I deepened the kiss.

For the remainder of the song we stayed wrapped up in each other and making out like there was no tomorrow. Even after the song finished and another started, I couldn't break away from Edward if I wanted. As he was sucking on my bottom lip I heard something sizzling. Edward broke away, gasping for air and his eyes shot over to the stove.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed and tried to go to the stove, but was stopped when he realized we were still connected by the ear buds. He removed it and went over to the stove. It was then I realized how great it smells in here.

"Baby, that smells fantastic." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thanks." He said while dipping a spoon into a huge pot that was on the stove. He started to blow on the spoon. "You want to try it?" He asked while holding out the spoon. I nodded and let go of his waist. He held the spoon up and fed me the most delicious soup that I had ever had.

"Fuck me! That is delicious Baby." I pecked him lightly on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it." He pulled down two plates and two bowls. It was then I saw that he had sliced up some French bread and had a salad prepared for us.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No Beautiful. I got it." He said smiling as he put salad on the plates. "Is Caeser salad ok?"

"It's more than ok. Here, I'll take those." I brought the salads to the living room and Edward was right behind me with a plate of bread and silverware. I thought of the perfect movie that was light hearted and we could cuddle comfortably after we ate. "Is Office Space ok with you to watch?" I asked my man as he was heading back to the kitchen.

He looked over his shoulder, eyes sparkling. "It's perfect." I put the movie in and sat down just as Edward placed the potato soup in front of me and plopped down on the couch next to me. "I hope you like everything." He said sincerely. I placed my hand on his thigh and smiled at him. My house was now our home.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**My Boyfriend's Jeans has been nominated for a Queen of Hearts Award [for Most Romantic Fic] for the Twinklings Walk of Fame Awards! Thank you to all who nominated me! Here is the link if you are interested in voting: ****http:/twinklingswfa(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**You can follow me on Twitter at http:/twitter(dot)com/iluvtwilight79.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing related to Twilight**

**Thank you to my beta ****luv4jake****! You are the best Nerd!**

**EPOV**

Jasper looked so peaceful sleeping; I didn't want to wake him up this early. Just because I had to get up at five thirty doesn't mean he had to as well. I guess I could have slept in a little longer since I have to be at work at seven thirty, but I wanted to give myself time to do a few things before I went to work. I leaned over and kissed his forehead, smiling when I heard him sigh. It was going to be hard to go to work today knowing I wouldn't see Jasper until this afternoon. I got out of bed and stretched while making my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put on my favorite pair of Jasper's pajama pants before going to the kitchen to make some coffee.

As the coffee brewed, I made my lunch and put it in my small cooler along with a couple of bottles of water. I also packaged up some of the leftover soup and bread along with a veggie platter I made last night, so Jasper could bring lunch over to Rosalie's. I don't know Rosalie, but from what Jasper told me this pregnancy was really hard on her. In turn, making it hard on Jasper because he was constantly concerned for his only sister. I really wanted to help out in any way I could. I know it wasn't a huge thing, but I figured putting together lunch might be somewhat helpful and I was more than willing to do whatever I could. I remembered Jasper saying Rosalie craves hard boiled eggs, but hates the smell of them cooking. So last night when I made us dinner I boiled a few eggs to be able to put in their lunch for today.

When I got back to the bedroom, I was surprised to see the bed empty and heard the shower running. "Jasper?" I called out as I entered the bathroom. "What are you doing?" I asked as I saw his naked ass leaning in the shower adjusting the temperature. Well, that sight made my dick wake up. Fuck, his ass is perfect. Actually, all of him is pretty damn perfect.

"Good morning Baby." He said while grabbing my hands and pulling me directly in front of him. My arms went around his neck and my hands made their way into his soft hair as our mouths connected with one another. As we explored each other's mouths, Jasper's hands pushed down my pajama pants. Once they got to my feet I kicked them off and growled as Jasper's hand grabbed my hardening cock stroking it until I was hard as steel.

"Get in the shower Baby.'' Jasper said in his husky voice. I did as he said and closed my eyes as I stood under the hot shower. Here I was thinking I was going to get a morning hand job, but... "Holy Fuck!" I yelled as I felt Jasper's warm mouth wrap around my cock. I locked eyes with Jasper as he kneeled in front of me. He winked at me as my dick hit the back of his throat, swallowing around me while his hands held on to the back of my thighs.

He closed his eyes and hummed around dick. "Oh fuck, oh fuck!" I cried out as he swirled his tongue around the head of my cock. Slowly he sucked on just the head then flattened out his tongue and licked slowly from base to tip. Once he reached the tip, he licked the slit, causing my legs to shake in extreme pleasure. He engulfed my cock and started bobbing up and down while sucking with all his might.

"J...Jasper." I moaned out, my hand holding on to the back of his head as he deep throated my dick. As soon as he swallowed, it was all over for me. "Ugh...Jasper...I'm cumming." I cried out as I saw stars. Jasper made sure to suck and swirl his tongue around my cock perfectly as I came down his throat. Fuck, Jasper gives the best fucking head. He swallowed, and then licked my dick clean. As soon as he stood up, I attacked his mouth with my own. Pulling away for air, I saw a twinkle in his eyes. "Thank you, Jasper." I kissed him lightly, then said "I love you."

"Baby there is no need to thank me." He whispered as I stroked his hard cock flicking my wrist and going around the head like I knew he enjoyed. "I'm going to miss you today Edward...Oh shit that feels good." His forehead dropped to my shoulder. My hand that wasn't working his dick over went to the back of his head where I ran my fingers through his soft hair. I couldn't stop myself; I loved playing with Jasper's hair. Jasper started sucking on my collarbone and he bit down lightly. "Ugh, Baby...I'm...so close...Please..." I stroked him a little faster and sucked on the soft behind his ear. Jasper threw his head back and moaned out "Edwarddd" as he came in long spurts. He looked in my eyes as he placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you Edward. I love you so much." We wrapped our arms around each other and just spent a minute holding each other under the spray of the shower.

I squeezed him and whispered in his ear that I had to get ready for work. He nodded and got out of the shower first, wrapping a towel around his waist then holding one out for me. I smiled as he started drying me off, paying special attention to my dick as we wiggled his eyebrows. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at his silliness as I got dressed. "What time do you have to leave Baby?" Jasper asked while pulling on the pajama pants I was just wearing. Fuck that's hot. His smirk told me his thoughts were on the same line as mine.

"About 7:15, what time is it now?" My watch was still on the nightstand. I generally didn't wear a watch to work. I only have one watch and it's a nice watch that I don't want to get messed up at the work site.

"6:45." Jasper said.

"Shit! I'm running a little behind." I looked up at Jasper who looked a little crestfallen along with looking a little guilty. We couldn't have him upset, this morning was perfect. I pulled his chin up with my pointer finger so we were eye to eye. I kissed his nose, then smirked. "But it's totally fucking worth it." Jasper grinned and took my hand as we made our way to the kitchen. Jasper poured us both cups of coffee and I got down a box of cereal. "Sorry Beautiful, I don't have time to make us a hot breakfast today. I'm really sorry."

Jasper came over and wrapped his arms around me. "Believe me Edward, it really is ok. This morning has been perfect." Being on the same page as my boyfriend gave me a warm feeling all over. He kissed the side of my head releasing me from his grasp. He winked at me as he grabbed my spoon and took a bite of my cereal.

"Are you going back to bed when I leave?" I asked as I took the spoon from him and started eating my cereal. I noticed he started grinning. "Never mind, that grin says it all. You'll be passed out within five minutes of me leaving. Oh! Before I forget, I got lunch together for you and your sister."

Jasper looked confused as I took another bite. "You did what?" He asked while taking the spoon out of my hand and took another bite of cereal. Uh-oh maybe she always makes their lunches.

"Oh...well...uh you said you were going to R...Rosalie's for lunch today when we were at the grocery store. I thought if she didn't feel like going out...Like if she wasn't feeling well… I wasn't sure if she would be up for making lunch. So, b...between last n...night and this morning, I put together a lunch for the two of you. Its on the top shelf in the fridge." Jasper's eyes were huge as he handed me back the spoon. I hate that I start to stutter when I get nervous, it's really embarrassing. But I'm terribly nervous, I think I may have overstepped my boundaries. "Um...it's all in the b...brown paper grocery bag. I hope that's ok..." Jasper looked like a feral animal and quickly grabbed my face, kissing me roughly effectively shutting me up. Jasper continued his assault by sucking on my neck and nipping at my jaw, I could feel his rock hard cock pushing against me. I don't know what had gotten into Jasper, but hell if I gave a fuck. I moaned his name as he sucked on my Adam's apple.

Coming up for air, Jasper was panting while the hungry look in his eyes made me shiver. "Edward." He whispered as I pushed back a lock of his curly blond hair back in place. "That is the sweetest and nicest thing anyone has done for me." That was the nicest thing anyone had done for him? For some reason that made me sad. Jasper deserved nice things to be done for him on a daily basis. I wanted to do things to make his life easier and happier, not because I had to, but because I want to. I want to do sweet and nice things for him all the time, with no expectations of him doing anything for me in return.

"It's not a big deal, Beautiful..." Jasper put his finger on my lips.

"It is to me Edward." He said with conviction. I leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "I wish you didn't have to go to work today Baby."

"I know, I want to spend the day with you too Beautiful. But I gotta get going or I'm going to be late." Jasper nodded while looking sad as I grabbed my little cooler and walked to the front door with Jasper. "I love you Jasper." He smiled and hugged me, squeezing me tightly. I understood completely, I didn't want to be away from him either.

"I love you too, Baby. Be safe and I will see you tonight." Jasper kissed me lightly and swatted my ass as I walked towards my car. I shook my head while smiling, I could and would start my day this way for the rest of my life.

**JPOV**

I watched Edward walk to his car and fuck me was that a sight to see. Those goddamn jeans he wears to work are so low on his hips. It was taking everything in me to just stand there and not jump him and fuck him six ways to Sunday on our front lawn. When he got to his car, he turned around and waved to me while smiling. Smiling I waved back as I leaned on the doorframe. I waited until he pulled out the driveway to go back inside.

What am I going to do now? I still have a few hours before I'm going to go Rosalie's. What to do, what to do? What the hell did I do before Edward came into my life? To be honest, I never thought my life was missing anything before Edward. Now that I know that I was missing him, I realized that my life was boring, unfulfilling, I was alive, but I wasn't living.

I yawned then smiled thinking about Edward asking me if I was going to go back to bed. Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint him, I thought as I made my way to our bedroom. I set my alarm for ten and slipped in between the sheets. I grabbed my Baby's pillow and clutched it to me as I closed my eyes.

I rolled over and hit the alarm. I couldn't sleep. I tried and I tried, but I realized I didn't want to sleep all by myself. I needed Edward, even if for just a nap. I got up and as I got dressed, I decided to call Rosalie and see if it was a good time to go over there. After she told me to get my ass over there, I made sure to grab our lunch out of the fridge. Shit this bag is heavy. What the hell is in here? I decided to wait until I got to my sister's place to find out, I am sure whatever it is I will love it, Edward is a great cook.

I knocked on the front door, hearing Rosalie snicker on the other side of the door. I never use to knock at Rosalie's house, but I think after the mishap with Emmett, I will always be knocking on every shut door I ever come across. "Hello, my favorite brother!" Rosalie said as I walked in the door. I kissed her cheek and set the bag down as I kicked off my boots. Shoes were not allowed to be worn inside of the McCarty house. "What's in the bag?" She asked.

"Hey Sissy!" I said as I grabbed the grocery bag and held it up with both hands. "This is our lunch!" She raised an eyebrow. "No, I didn't make it, Edward did."

She smiled as she said, "He really didn't need to do that, Jasper. I am surprised you would even ask him to."

"I didn't ask him!" Her eyes widened at my words. "He surprised me this morning before he went to work." We were walking as we talked and I set the bag on the counter in the kitchen. "I don't even know what's in here."

"Well, hell Jasper. I'm hungry. Let's see what he packed for us." She wrapped her arm around mine and whispered in my ear. "By the way, your boyfriend seems really sweet." I nodded and whispered back that he is. "And, I must say Jasper, he is super hot..."

I gasped at her words and she snorted as she started pulling things out of the bag. "My goodness there is a lot of things in here." Once the bag was empty, we started to go through everything he packed for us.

"Oh yum! This is the best potato soup ever Rosalie. He made it last night. Oh, but there's bacon in it...I think." Rosalie didn't eat pork, shoot. My thoughts were interrupted when Rosalie spoke up.

"Um Jasper, did you see the note in here?" She held up a piece of paper and I quickly grabbed it as she continued talking. "You might not have asked him to make us lunch straight out, but you sure hinted and told him what I like!" She started laughing and I was totally confused.

"Rosalie, I have no fucking idea what you are talking about." I said a little too harshly.

She held up one container. "Hard boiled eggs." She craved them, but hated the smell. She set them down and grabbed a plate. "The veggie plate with both blue cheese and ranch dressing, dividers so no vegetable is touching another." Being pregnant has caused her to have OCD tendencies. She put that down and grabbed a small container that had a post-it note on it which she read out loud. "For Jasper's soup." She took the lid off and showed me the contents. Crumbled bacon. I had to sit down. Everything clicked into place as a huge fucking light bulb went off over my head.

"He was planning this all along." I said quietly.

Rosalie pulled up a chair and sat next to me. "What?" She asked.

"In the car on the way to the grocery store I told him I was coming over here for lunch today. At the store, while we were shopping I mentioned a few things. Things that I would consider trivial. Comments that most people wouldn't even retain. Hell most guys that I have dated barely paid attention at all if I was talking about someone other than myself. Apparently Edward was paying really close attention to everything I was saying." I looked up and saw tears shimmering in her eyes. "I told him how you craved hard boiled eggs, but couldn't stand them smell of them cooking." She wiped a tear from her eye and held my hand. "I told him how you didn't eat pork. How this pregnancy had made you picky about food touching other food. It was all said in passing. I can't even remember everything I said." I looked down at my hands then back up at her. "He listened to everything." I whispered. "He was asking questions not to fill the time, but so he could plan this and do this for me. Do this for us." I ran my hand through my hair. "What did I do to deserve him?"

Rosalie smiled and squeezed my hand. "You two are perfect for each other Jasper." She whispered. "He makes you happy and I know you make him happy. He has a good heart, which is hard to find my brother." I nodded and had started become a little antsy. "Go call him while I heat this up." She kissed my cheek as she stood up, groaning as she rubbed her belly.

"Are you ok?" I asked, quickly getting up to help her.

"Oh yeah, I am. I feel huge." She smiled as she grabbed my hand, steadying herself as she got up. "I think he is going to be big like Emmett. I feel as big as a house." She laughed but I could see the nervousness there.

''You and Em are going to be the best parents." Her eyes lit up at my statement. I grabbed the note that Edward had left in the lunch bag. I still hadn't read it yet.

"You really think so?" She questioned while biting her lip.

"I know so." I replied. "I'm going to call my man. I'll be right back." As I walked to the living room, I heard Rosalie call out, "Take your time talking to your _boyfriend_!" I snickered at the way she said boyfriend. I could tell that my sister was happy for me and in turn, made me even happier.

I sat on the couch, unfolded the note and read the note Edward left for me.

_Dear Beautiful,_

_I hope you are having a great day. I miss you and love you. You have my heart, keep it safe._

_Love,_

_Edward_

Even though I had a huge lump in my throat after reading his words, I quickly called Edward. I couldn't wait another second without hearing his voice.

**EPOV**

I was just finishing eating my lunch when I felt my phone vibrate in the front pocket of my jeans. Pulling it out of my pocket, I smiled realizing it was Jasper who was calling. I didn't want to interrupt him and Rosalie, so I decided not to call on my lunch break.

"Hello?" I said to my man.

_"Hey Baby. How's your day going?"_ Jasper asked.

"Going well, just finishing up eating and then I have to go back in a couple of minutes." I paused briefly before continuing. "I miss you Jasper." I probably sounded like a great big pussy, but I really didn't give a shit.

_"I miss you too Baby."_ Jasper responded in a fuckhot raspy voice. _"Edward, thank you so much for making our lunch. I really appreciate it. I can't believe you..."_He sounded a little choked up. _"I can't believe you paid that close of attention to everything I said."_

"I listen and remember everything you tell me Jasper." I said quietly.

_"Ah, Baby."_ He said. _"What did I do to deserve you? Rosalie is heating the soup up right now, so I wanted to call you before we ate. What time do you think you'll be home?"_

"Probably a little before four." I looked over and realized all the guys were packing up their lunches and heading back to work. "Shoot, I lost track of time Beautiful. Lunch is over, I gotta get back. I love you, Jasper." I said as I started walking over to where the guys were.

"_I love you so much Baby. I'll be waiting for you at home." _I could hear the smile in his voice, making me smile wider.

"That sounds perfect, Beautiful. I'll see you soon." With that, we hung up and I saw the guys smirking at me.

"So Eddie-Boy." Mike the semi-douche who loves to talk about his most recent conquests said. "You got yourself a hottie waiting for you at home?" I could tell the curiosity was killing him.

"Yep Mike, I sure do." I said as I strapped on my tool belt.

"What's she look like?" Tyler the single dad asked while handing me my hard hat. All eyes were on me as the guys waited to hear what my "hottie" looks like.

I swallowed and looked around at my co-workers. "Um...well. He's about six feet tall and he has blond, curly hair and blue eyes." Out of all the guys, only Mike's mouth dropped open.

Tyler nodded his head and said "That's cool."

Ben looked up from tying his shoes. "What's his name?" He asked quietly. Ben was a nice guy, he's really quiet and was always willing to help out no matter what. He recently got married to Angela, his high school sweetheart.

"His name is Jasper." I replied unable to hold back from grinning.

"Emmett's brother-in-law?" Tyler asked and I nodded a yes in response.

"Wait. Hold the fucking phone." Mike said with wide eyes. "You're fucking gay?" He asked in disbelief. He continued without giving me a chance to respond. "So that's how you got this job so quick."

"Is there a problem Mike?" Emmett asked. I jumped as soon as I heard Emmett's voice from behind me. I had no idea how long he had been standing there.

"Uh...no problem Emmett." Mike said as he stared at his shoes.

"Everything cool, Edward?" Emmett asked as he looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Everything's cool, Emmett." I looked at him and gave him a small smile. I realized hadn't answered Mike yet. "And yes Mike, I am gay." Mike nodded as he put on his hard hat.

"Oh and Mike? Not that it's any of your god damn business, but Edward already had the job prior to meeting Jasper." Mike's eyes went huge. "Alright everybody, back to work." Emmett said while putting his hand on my shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze effectively stopping me in my place. "And Edward thanks for making Rosie's lunch. She said it was delicious and I really appreciate it." He sounded so sincere.

"It's no problem Emmett, I am glad I could help out." I truly meant what I said.

"You're a great guy Edward, I am glad you and Jasper found each other. Now get back to work!" He said while chuckling. I said thanks while shaking my head and laughing as I got back to work.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly and soon I found myself driving home to spend the evening with Jasper.

**JPOV**

Everything was set up perfectly. The candles were lit; the towels were warm from being in the drier. The bath fizzy things that Rosalie gave me made the bathroom smell like vanilla and the bath water was super hot. I heard him unlock the front door and call out "Jasper?"

"Hey Edward, I'm in our bedroom." I called out as I stood in the doorway between our bedroom and our master bath in my black silk boxers. I heard him put down his things and walk towards the room.

"Hey Jas..." He walked in and as soon as he saw me became speechless. I saw him gulp as he walked across the room eye fucking the shit out of me the whole way. Once he was in front of me, his thumb rubbed across my cheekbone and he lightly kissed my lips. He pulled back, looked me in the eyes then leaned forward kissing me more forcefully this time. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and in no time, his tongue was massaging mine. I moaned as I felt his erection pushing against mine.

"Let's get in the tub Baby." I whispered in his ear, taking the lobe in between my lips and sucking. His hips thrusted against mine as he groaned my name. I took the bottom of his shirt and tugged it up and off of him. I kissed his neck, nibbling on his collarbone as my fingers went to unbutton his jeans. As soon as the zipper was down, I pushed his jeans and boxers off his perfect body. Edward was panting as I took off my boxers and took his hand in mine leading him to the tub.

"Jasper." Edward said looking around the bathroom. "It's beautiful; you didn't have to do all of this." I wrapped my arms around his naked waist.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." Edward nodded in understanding and I let go of his waist and stepped into the tub. I was so glad that I picked out the big Whirlpool tub. Once I sat down, Edward climbed in and settled between my legs with his black flush against my chest. I quickly moved my hard cock to a more comfortable position as Edward leaned his head back on my shoulder.

We sat there wordlessly wrapped around each other. No words were needed. As we soaked Edward's fingers ran up and down my thighs while my mouth placed soft kisses up and down Edward's neck and shoulder. The longer we sat there, the more turned on I was getting, and taking into account Edward's moans, I was sure he was pretty turned on as well. It was time to take this night to phase two.

"Ready to get out Baby?" I whispered to Edward. He nodded and climbed out of the tub holding out his hand to help me out. As we dried each other off, my hand brushed along the length of his dick causing him, to throw his head back and growl.

"Fuck that growl is so hot Edward." His eyes locked on mine and before I knew it, he was on his knees sucking my cock like a mother fucking champion. "Oh God! FUCK! Ed...Fuck Baby!" I cried out. He fondled my balls while he ran the barbell along the underside of my cock. Oh fuck. That shit feels good. "Baby... ugh... ugh… I don't want... to cum yet..." I managed to groan out. Releasing my dick from his glorious mouth, he placed a soft kiss on the tip of my dick and stood up.

Immediately my mouth attached to his, and we tongue fucked each other while making our way towards our bed. Edward crawled on the bed and laid down on his back while I hovered over him. "Make love to me Jasper. Please." Edward whispered. How could I deny this man anything? I don't think I had ever seen Edward more aroused. His cock was so hard the tip is almost purple and slick with his pre-cum.

"There's nothing I would love to do more." I told Edward as I grabbed the lube off the nightstand. I kissed Edwards chest as he slowly stroked my hard as stone dick. I could tell Edward didn't want a lot of foreplay tonight, and frankly, I need to feel our connection. Our bath together was pure foreplay. I lubed my fingers and slowly prepared Edward. Edward's hands wrapped around my neck as he leaned up to kiss me. I moaned as he sucked on my Adam's apple. "Fuck Edward." I groaned out.

"Please Beautiful, please." Edward pleaded. I quickly rolled a condom on and generously lubed my dick before positioning myself against Edward's entrance. "Please..." He mumbled again right before I gently started to push in. Fuck, it always felt like heaven when Edward and I are connected like this. It didn't matter who topped who, our connection is undeniable.

"Fuck Baby, you feel so good." I groaned out as Edward lifted his hips causing me to go as deep as I could go. Edward was panting and sweating and fuck me he never looked more beautiful. I pulled almost all the way out, only the tip of my dick was in and pushed back all the way in.

Edward cried out and arched his back as my cock brushed against his prostate. I repeated the same action again loving the way his ass squeezed my cock every time I hit his prostate. Edward and I were in a perfect rhythm with one another and I was so close to coming.

When Edward reached to grab his dick, I quickly grabbed his wrist. "Uh-uh, Baby." His eyes met mine and I was able to smirk in my lust filled haze. "Don't you dare touch your cock." Edward groaned. "You are going to cum from me and only me." His eyes went wide as I brought his hands over his head holding tightly onto his wrists.

I didn't realize it was possible, but Edward's cock got even harder and turned a darker purple color. "Fuck that's so hot Baby." I continued thrusting in and out of Edward as his head started thrashing back and forth. "You want to cum don't you Baby?"

"Yesss..." He said while nodding his head. "Please..." He pleaded with me. I knew he wanted to grab and stroke the shit out of his dick, but I really wanted him to cum without anyone touching his cock. When Edward made love to me and I came without any stimulation on my dick it was an incredible fucking feeling and one that I wanted him to experience.

"Just feel Edward." I whispered as I leaned down to kiss him. I felt his body trembling under mine and I could tell he was as close as I was. I brushed over his prostate perfectly and he screamed while arching his back, his cum shooting out of him with so much power that cum was landing on both of our shoulders. As soon as his back had arched my orgasm hit me like a freight train and I saw bliss at the same time.

I carefully pulled out of him and collapsed on top of my sticky, sweaty, and fucking perfect boyfriend. "Every time I think it can't get more perfect it does." Edward said quietly while running his fingers through my hair.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I replied. I kissed each one of his eyelids. "I love you Edward."

His shiny eyes met mine and he smiled. "I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you Jasper." I kissed him lightly, trying to keep my emotions in check. I was unsuccessful as a tear rolled down my cheek. Edward kissed it away and held me even tighter saying. "I know Beautiful, I know."

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thank you to all of my loyal readers, new readers, and to my beta luv4jake!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Sad, I know.**

**JPOV**

"Edward." I whispered at the same time that I groaned. I could literally feel his warm wet mouth wrapping around my hard cock. Even dreaming, I could feel the barbell in his tongue glide up my slick shaft. Fuck, even while sleeping he gives the most perfect head. I never wanted to wake-up. Since I met Edward, every night I had a dream about him, this was the first sexual one. Probably because I have never been so sexually satisfied in my whole life. I moaned as I felt a light tug on my nuts. I want to touch him, I want to feel him. I don't want to be disappointed if I reach down and he's not there, it would cause my dream to turn into a nightmare.

I can't help it, it feels so good. I try to reach out my hand out to touch him, but I don't connect with him. I sigh, sad that I am dreaming. I want to be awake, I want to see Edward, I want to touch his face as he makes loves to me with his mouth. I feel him swallow around my cock and I call out his name. All of a sudden, I feel his fingers intertwine with mine. I feel and hear him humming around my dick. It's too real.

I open my eyes and blink a few times. It's dark, but the deck light was left on so light was streaming through the sliding glass door. I look down and see Edward between my legs with my cock in his mouth. He squeezed my hand that he is holding. He continues sucking while bobbing his head up and down. His other hand is cupping my balls rolling them gently in the palm of his hand. Oh fuck that feels amazing. "Edward?" I whisper. His eyes shoot up to mine. "Am I dreaming?" He shakes his head no while slowly and oh so carefully running his teeth up my shaft.

I squeeze my eyes shut and grip the sheets with all my might. "Fuck Edward!" I yelled. I was so close to cumming, all it would take was...that. Edward swallowing around my cock. "Fuck! Shit..." I cried out as I came down Edward's throat. Edward swallowed everything I gave him, licked up the length of my cock and softly kissed the tip. He climbed up and hovered over me, kissing my lips then laying down next to me holding my naked body close to his.

"Holy shit Baby." I whispered before placing a kiss on his forehead. He snuggled as close as he could to me. I love it that he loves to cuddle. "I love you Edward." He kissed my neck and whispered that he loved me too. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 3:14am. Tomorrow...or should I say later today is Saturday. Edward doesn't have to work for the rest of the weekend, and this past week has been one of the best in my life. But I am curious as to why he decided to give me a blow job in the middle of the night, while I was sleeping. Believe me, I'm not mad or complaining about it, I was just concerned. I realized when he climbed over me that he wasn't even hard. That right there is a huge flag. Both of us get hard as fuck just looking at each other. When we are intimate with each other, fuck, we always have to try and hold back from cumming too soon because we get so turned on. Just the other day Edward was giving me head and he came right after I did without even touching his dick. And he just gave me fanfuckingtastic blow job, in the middle of the night without even being aroused. What's going on? I thought to myself.

"Baby?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his wild hair.

"Yeah?" He asked softly while rubbing his thumb over my hipbone.

"Why did you just give me head in the middle of the night while I was asleep?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth his thumb stopped moving and his whole body stilled.

"Are you terribly upset with me?" He asked so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"God no Edward." I said while kissing his hair. "I'm just curious Baby."

"I don't want to talk about it." He answered softly while nuzzling his head into my neck. Now I'm definitely concerned. I'm more concerned now than curious. I tried to let it go. We held onto each other not talking or moving. I didn't want to push him, but my mind was swimming. I looked at the clock and noticed it was a little after four. I was pretty sure Edward was still awake. Occasionally he would run his fingers along my body, but my biggest clue was he wasn't snoring yet. I wasn't going to be able to sleep until I found out what was going on in his head.

"Edward?" I felt his body tense. Even though I didn't need to, I asked anyways. "Are you awake?"

I could feel him nod as he responded, "Yeah, I'm still awake Jasper. I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up." He leaned back so he could look at my face.

"Edward, please tell me what's going on. Trust me, I fucking loved it, but you are worrying me, Baby." I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. His hand weaved through my hair as he held my face to his.

"I'm really sorry you're still awake. I'm sorry I woke you up." He said when we parted.

"Tell me." I said softly. I heard him sigh.

"It's stupid." He mumbled.

"Nothing you could tell me is stupid." I responded.

I saw him close his eyes as he started talking. "I had a bad dream where you left me for another man." I took a hold of his hand and kissed his fingertips. When he opened his eyes, I saw them swimming with tears.

"Oh, Baby." I said while running my thumbs under his eyes.

He opened his eyes and continued. "I got out of bed to take a piss, when I climbed back in the bed I wrapped my arm around you...and you..." I saw him swallow and hold his eyes tightly closed. "...you said another guy's name. While sighing and smiling." My heart stopped. Even with Edward's eyes closed, I could tell he was deeply hurt. I never wanted to hurt him, I don't think about anyone but him. When I dream, it's always about him. Him and I and what our future holds.

I suddenly realized what I was dreaming about prior to my middle of the night blow job. I leaned over and turned on the lamp that's on my nightstand. Edward squeezed his eyes tight, and then opened them, blinking numerous times to adjust to the light. "Edward..."

"It's ok Jasper." Edward quickly interrupted. His eyes betrayed him though. He was hurting, but he was trying to cover his hurt. "I don't know but I guess it's normal to fantasize about other men." I pinched his lips closed using my pointer finger and thumb. His eyebrows coming together in confusion, I realized the hidden meaning in what he just said. Edward just admitted that he didn't fantasize about anyone else besides me, that warmed me to my core. He needs to realize that all my fantasies and dreams are of him.

"Stop Baby." I said with authority. His eyebrows rose at my serious tone. "I only dream of you Edward. Every fantasy is of you. Every dream is of you. I don't even notice other men anymore." He inhaled deeply through his nose at my words. I removed my fingers from his lips and placed a soft kiss where my fingers just were.

"But you said..." He started to say, but then stopped as he looked down and played with a loose thread on the comforter.

"Baby, I was dreaming about you and I." I ran my hand through his bronze locks. Hopefully this doesn't freak him the fuck out. I tipped his chin up and stared into his emerald green eyes as I told him what I was dreaming about. "In my dream...you and I were cuddling on the couch." I paused and ran my thumb across his lower lip. "After waiting for so long, we finally found out that our adoption paperwork went through." Edward didn't freak out. He had a small smile on his face. Huh. He likes that thought. "In my dream, our adoption agent had given us the information on the little boy we were adopting. The little boy we were adopting his name was..."

"Ethan." We both said at the same time. Edward leaned over and placed the softest kiss in the world on my lips.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." Edward said. "I'm sorry I thought the worst. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." He looked at me directly in my eyes and I could feel his remorse.

"You have to trust me Edward." He nodded at my words. I trusted Edward with my life, but I have to admit if I had heard Edward say another guy's name in his sleep I would have probably reacted the same way.

"I do t...trust you Jasper. With m...my l...life." Edward stuttered out.

"Oh Baby." I kissed Edward with all the passion I could muster. I hated that I made him so nervous that he started to stutter. He looked embarrassed and that had to stop. "Baby don't be upset. Please. It breaks my heart to see you upset."

He took a deep breath. "It's so embarrassing J...Jasper. I hate that I s...stutter when I get nervous." I kissed his forehead, letting my lips linger a little bit, then I kissed it again.

"Please don't be embarrassed Baby." His bright green eyes glistened as he stared into my eyes. "It doesn't bother me at all when you stutter Edward. I just feel bad that I made you that nervous."

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "No it's not your fault." He whispered. "It's something that I have had to deal with for a very long time. I used to see a specialist, and she helped a little. But when I get nervous it's something I can't control." I nodded in understanding. One day while he was at work I did a little research on stuttering, I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help him. Unfortunately, I didn't find much that I could do to help.

"When did it start Baby?" I asked while running my hand up and down his side. I figured now was a good time to ask since Edward rarely talked about his past and never once had said anything about his stuttering.

"It started right after the accident." He replied quietly. Edward had briefly mentioned that his parents passed away after his whole family was in a car accident when he was a child. He inhaled deeply before starting his story. This was Edward proving to me that he trusted me.

I wrapped my arms around him pulling him as close as I could to me. I smiled as Edward snuggled into me. We fit perfectly with each other, like two puzzle pieces.

I held him tight as he started to tell me his story. He started by telling me how he had just finished a piano recital and Alice and him begged his parents to go and get ice cream. They never made it to the ice cream parlor. A drunk driver ran a stoplight and hit them head on. When he woke up in the hospital many days later, Alice had told him that their parents had died. Alice had never left his side the whole time he was unconscious. Social services were there, but thankfully, Carlisle had stepped in. Carlisle was the doctor on duty when Edward and Alice had been brought in. His wife Esme was meeting him for dinner and Carlisle didn't have time to call and reschedule. She was waiting in his office when he walked in wiping tears away from his eyes. He quickly told Esme about the ten year old little girl named Alice who was now an orphan waiting for her twin brother to wake up. Carlisle told Esme how Alice said she would be his best friend if he would wake Edward up for her.

Esme had tears in her eyes as she listened to her husband. Esme had always wanted children, but unfortunately, she was unable to have any of her own. When she asked Carlisle if the children needed anything, he responded "Yes, they need parents." Both of their parents were only children, so Edward and Alice had no Aunts or Uncles and no living grandparents. Without a will, they were going to be wards of the state. Luckily, Carlisle being who he was spoke to social services and discussed the steps that would be needed in order for them to take Edward and Alice home.

Edward told me how after waking up, he was so nervous in the hospital that he constantly was stuttering. Even though Alice missed her parents terribly, she had been so excited to live with the Cullens. She didn't want her and Edward to have to live with strangers. Knowing there was a possibility that he and Esme were going to be parents, Carlisle spent every free minute in Edward's room. Even though he told Esme that they shouldn't get their hopes up, they both did. Carlisle would sit with Alice and listen to all the things she had to say. He could tell even though she acted happy, she was deeply hurting.

Esme had come by everyday as well. She would bring Alice snacks and meals and she too would sit with Alice in Edward's room. One day Alice finally broke down while Esme was there. Alice climbed into Esme's lap and sobbed as she held on for dear life. Esme didn't say anything and let her cry it all out, exactly what Alice needed. From that moment on, Alice had bonded to the Cullen's and hoped that these were going to be her new parents. While to a newly awake Edward, they were complete strangers. That didn't last long and he soon loved them as if they were his biological parents. After being their foster parents, Edward and Alice were eventually adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

"I was always nervous that if I did something wrong they would send me away. Then I would panic that Alice would have to leave them too, and I knew how much she loved them. The stuttering always got worse then." He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. "It has never gone away completely. Now it happens only when I am nervous." He looked up at me and gave a half smile.

"Edward, thank you for sharing all of that with me." He leaned up and pecked my lips with his. "I want to know everything about you. Good, bad, ugly, beautiful. It makes you who you are today." I ran my fingertips down Edward's arm, watching goose bumps appear along the trail my fingers left.

"I told Esme about you." Edward said quietly. This peaked my interest. He never mentioned this before.

"Really Baby?" I asked noticing the blush on his face and he nodded. "When? What did you tell her?"

"Umm." He cleared his throat and started again. "I told her early one morning while you were still sleeping early in the week. They have been in Hawaii this whole week, but they really want to meet you when they come home. If that's ok with you?" He said quietly.

"Of course Baby, I would love to." I kissed the top of his head, then yawned.

"Fuck Beautiful, I am sorry for keeping you up. Let's go back to sleep." Edward said while cuddling into my side. He was out before I knew it and I whispered to him that I loved him and only him. The smile on his face told me he heard what I had said.

EPOV

I woke up and opened my eyes to the most beautiful sight in the world. Jasper's smiling face and his crystal blue eyes. He lifted his hand and rubbed my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Good Morning Baby." He said while leaning forward to give me a morning kiss. We established earlier in the week that Jasper did not give a shit about morning breath. I, however, did not want my man to smell my stank ass breath any time, especially first thing in the morning. We debated back and forth until he said and I quote, "If we both have morning breath then it cancels each other's out." His grin was blinding in the satisfaction at winning our debate. Frankly, I was happy he won the debate. Waking up and kissing Jasper first thing in the morning was the highlight of my day.

I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth, stroking my tongue and then flicking my tongue ring. As we parted, I licked my lips then placed a soft kiss against Jasper's lips. "Good Morning Beautiful." I whispered. "I'm sorry about..." I started to apologize for last night, but stopped when I saw Jasper shaking his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jasper said as he climbed out of bed and stretched as he went into the bathroom. After he finished, I followed his actions and made my way to the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jasper bent over throwing on a pair of sweatpants. What a sight to see. As soon as he was standing upright, I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. He groaned as I kissed and sucked on his neck and played with the soft hair making up his happy trail under his belly button. "Fuck Edward." He said as he turned in my arms and attacked my mouth with his.

We stood their groping each other and making out like teenagers. Gasping we parted our mouths from each other only to catch our breaths. "I love you Jasper." I said in between breaths. He bit my earlobe and told me he loved me too, at the same time his stomach growled. Smirking I pulled away to pat his stomach. "Aw, my Jazzy's hungry in his tummy." I tried to say with a straight face but failed miserably.

His eyes went huge and he snorted while laughing and playfully pushed me away. "Yes, Baby I am hungry." I kissed him again tugging on his bottom lip gently with my teeth.

"Ok, Beautiful. Let me go make breakfast for us." I started to walk to the kitchen but thought of something I wanted to do today. "Hey Jasper?" Jasper peeked his head around the corner.

"Yeah Baby?" He asked.

"Want to go for a run this morning?" I asked. "I haven't worked out at all this week. I feel pudgy." I poked at my stomach. Jasper came up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

Looking directly into my eyes Jasper said. "Edward, you are anything but pudgy." He trailed his hand under my t-shirt and ran his fingertips over my abs, causing me to inhale quickly. "You are so fucking hot." He trailed his finger over the grooves in my stomach. "And you have a fucking six pack that makes my dick hard just thinking about it." He moved his hand from my stomach and cupped the side of my face. "But please believe me when I say that I will still love you even if you get pudgy. Even if you gain fifty pounds and lose all of your hair. Fuck Edward, I don't love you because of your looks, I do however love your looks but it's just an added bonus."

I attacked him. I literally pushed him against the wall and shoved my tongue in his mouth. I was like a feral animal. Hearing Jasper say those words triggered my heart into overdrive. Somehow I was turned around with my back against the wall and my pajama pants around my ankles. I cried out as I felt Jasper's warm, wet mouth surround my dick. My hand went to the back of Jasper's head, running my fingers through his silky curls.

Jasper continued to suck my cock, twirling his tongue around the head of my dick before plunging his mouth down and taking me all the way into the back of his throat. "Fuck!" I exclaimed as Jasper swallowed around my dick. He swallowed once more while tugging on my nuts. The moment he hummed around my dick and looked up at me I was done for. Panting, I tried to convey to my man that I was about to cum. "Jas...cum..." Was all I was able to get out before I came down Jasper's throat.

Jasper held my hips as he stood up, more to balance my wobbly legs I think. I threw my arms around him and we held each other as I came down from my high. "By the way, Edward, I would love to go on a run with you." I nuzzled into his neck and held him as close to me as I could. Smiling I pulled away and started to get to on my knees to return the favor, but Jasper stopped me. "I wanted to do that just for you. Please. Let's eat first." Jasper said.

I pulled away and looked at him. "But how are you going to run with that?" I said while smirking and gesturing to his extremely hard cock which was sticking straight out and causing his sweatpants to form a huge tent.

Rolling his eyes he responded by saying. "Well duh Edward. You'll help me out with that after breakfast and before our run." Grinning from ear to ear, I kissed his cheek and got started on our breakfast.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Follow me on Twitter: iluvtwilight79**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Thank you to my beta luv4jake! Love you Nerd!**

**Sorry this chapter took a long time to be posted, I blame real life. And for ****mkmmsm- I hope this doesn't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing related to Twilight.**

**JPOV**

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I mumbled under my breath as I slowed down and put my hands on my knees, bending over to catch my breath.

Edward stopped and turned around jogging in place as he wiped his forehead with the t-shirt that he just took off of his sweating, glistening body. The same God damn body with beads of sweat rolling down his fucking washboard abs. The same god damn body that caused my cock to become rock hard on our run through the woods behind our house. Why oh why does this happen to me at the most inappropriate times? Probably because I have the fucking world's hottest boyfriend, and that I cannot complain about.

I felt his hand under my chin and he carefully lifted my face, my hands still on my knees as he squatted in front of me. "Jasper are you alright?" He asked softly as he searched my eyes for any explanation of what was going on. "Do you have a cramp?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and shook my head no. "Fuck Edward." I whispered as Edward ran his thumb over my bottom lip.

His concerned eyes looked into mine. I slowly stood up and he copied my movements, his eyes never leaving my face. "Beautiful, tell me what's wrong. Please..." I didn't want him to be anxious, so I interrupted him by grabbing his hand and placing it on my hard and throbbing dick.

His eyes went wide in understanding and he groaned while wrapping his hand around my cock and giving it a gentle, but firm stroke. I moaned embarrassingly loud as my head fell forward onto Edward's shoulder. Thank god we were in the woods and off of the main path. Not many people used these trails, and frankly I didn't give a shit. I was so fucking turned on that I couldn't care less about anyone besides Edward.

I kissed Edward's shoulder as one of his hands made its way to the back of my head, running his fingers through my hair causing a shiver throughout my body. I whimpered as he removed the hand that was stroking my dick on the outside of my basketball shorts, but sighed as I felt his hand reach into the waistband. I gasped as his hand made contact with my dick, spreading my pre-cum with his thumb quickly, he then went back to stroking me at the pace he knew I enjoyed.

I was wound so tight. My stomach clenching, my legs shaking as Edward stroked my dick while placing warm, wet, open mouthed kisses along my neck and jaw until he reached my ear. "Relax, Beautiful." He whispered in my ear, and then slowly licked the shell of my ear from the top all the way down to the lobe. He spent a long time softly sucking and nibbling on my earlobe. A soft whimper escaped me, and I could feel him smile, he knew exactly what he did to me. My ear was a very erogenous zone for me. I was panting and sweating, not because of the run but because of what this man was doing to me. "You look so fucking glorious Jasper. I love you Beautiful; I still can't believe that you are mine. All mine" He growled against my neck. My hands tightened on Edward's waist, his possessive words causing my heart to speed up.

I gazed in his eyes and saw so much love that my eyes filled with tears. He crashed his mouth to mine, our tongues moving in perfect harmony together as he continued stroking my dick. I was teetering on the edge, fuck it feels so good. Once he sucked on my tongue I was almost there. Edward could tell I was trying to hold back, he knew my body almost better than I did. "Let go Jasper." He whispered and my breath caught in my throat. My orgasm was so intense my eyes closed, my mouth opened but no sound came out. My legs were shaking so bad. Edward noticed too, of course he did. He notices everything, even in the woods. Quickly he cleaned me up with the t-shirt he had taken off, which was actually what caused all of this. He stuffed the shirt in his back pocket, shrugging at the look on my face. "I like that shirt Beautiful. Trust me having your cum on it makes me like it even more." I smiled at my silly man.

He placed a soft kiss on my lips as he held onto my waist, my arms going around his neck, our bodies flush with each other's. "Can you walk?" Edward asked. Smiling I shook my head no. He chuckled and said "Ok then." Before I knew it, he had picked me up bridal style, my arms tightened around his neck.

"What the hell..." I started to say but Edward quickly cut me off.

"Shhh." He stated while walking over to tree that had fallen. Fuck he's strong. Edward chuckled again. "Well it's good to know my working out has paid off." Must have said that out loud. He sat down with me on his lap, kissing and nuzzling my neck.

I watched my hand as it ran up and down Edward's chest. I realized the kissing and nuzzling had ceased and I turned my head and was met with a fierce pair of green eyes. I leaned forward and placed a searing kiss on my man's lips. He hummed in pleasure, or maybe it was me. "My body feels like Jell-O." I said when our lips had parted from each other.

"Is that a good thing?" Edward asked while smirking.

I ran my hand through his crazy bronze hair. "It's a great thing." I responded before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I have never felt better after any other workout." Edward snorted and shook his head.

"Beautiful, I hope all of our runs and workouts end up like this." He grinned while rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "But maybe next time, we can end up in our bedroom where I can make love to you properly." I inhaled quickly at his intimate words, Edward shifted and I could feel his hard cock against my thigh. He groaned when I shifted purposely rubbing against him, causing him pleasurable friction.

"Trust me Jasper, while I like a little fun and adventure in the outdoors, right now all I can think about is making sweet, slow love to you until neither of us can move for the rest of the day." Fuck, I love this man. I kissed him with all the passion I could muster and I felt his cock twitch against me. Time to take my man home.

I stood up and held out my hand; Edward took it immediately and stood up. I kept hold of his hand as we started walking back to our house. He raised an eyebrow at me and I knew what he was saying without any words.

"I thought we could just have a nice walk back home." I shrugged then continued. "Anyways, we need to conserve our energy. As soon as we get home we are going to make sweet, slow love to each other until neither of us can move for the rest of the day." Edward smiled and shook his head, but his eyes didn't lie. His eyes were that of a man's with overwhelming lust, need and desire.

**EPOV**

I was sweaty, I was horny, I was tired from our run, but most of all I was happy. I was happy to be walking hand in hand with Jasper heading home. Every once in a while he would squeeze my hand and smile when I would look over at him. I never wanted to look away from him, but quickly decided that was far too creepy, and being a stalker was not my style.

On our walk home we decided to invite Rosalie and Emmett over for dinner tomorrow. I still hadn't met Rosalie and I know that Jasper was anxious for us to meet. Even though I was scared shitless because I wanted her to like me, I knew that this was a big step for us. Rosalie and Emmett are the closest people to Jasper and I know how much they mean to him.

"What are you thinking so hard about Baby?" Jasper asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I could feel my cheeks heat up. "I was just thinking about how much I want Rosalie to like me." He tugged on my hand and stopped as he stood in front of me.

"Edward, please do not worry about it, ok?" I looked into his crystal blue eyes as he continued. "I love you so much and unconditionally. Rosalie is so happy for me, for us. Please don't stress about this. Ok, Baby?" I swallowed and nodded at his intense words.

I leaned forward and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. He sighed when I released it with a pop. "I love you too, Beautiful. I won't worry about it. I promise." He smiled and grabbed my hand, kissing my knuckles while staring into my eyes. "Fuck, I'm still so fucking horny." Jasper's eyebrows rose impossibly high. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

He nodded while smiling. "Don't worry Baby, we're almost home." He whispered huskily into my ear, my dick hardening with each breath that hit the side of my neck.

The rest of the walk home was quiet, peaceful, and perfect. I walked in the front door with Jasper following me in. As soon as I heard the lock click I turned around and pinned Jasper up against the door. He groaned as my tongue invaded his mouth. His hands went to my waist as my hands threaded through his hair. I hummed as Jaspers hands made their way up my shirtless chest, my hips thrust into his when he pinched my nipples.

"Please." I whispered to him softly. I could feel Jasper trying to kick off his sneakers. I decided he was on to something. As I tried to toe out of mine, I lost my footing and ended up falling backwards, taking Jasper with me.

"Hey!" He cried as he fell on top of me. He placed one hand on each side of my face and leaned down to kiss the hell out of me. I groaned as my hips bucked into his, Jasper hissing as our erections rubbed against each other's. He placed an open mouthed kiss on the side of my neck.

"Let's go to our bedroom." I said.

Jasper nodded and started to get up, but not before grazing my hard cock with his hand. My eyes rolled back in my head, as Jasper palmed me, and then tugged my shorts off. He stood up and stripped off all of his clothes. His eyes raking over my nude form, his dick getting harder with each glance.

He held out his hand and helped me up. As soon as I was standing his hands went to my ass. I growled as he squeezed my ass then let go while smirking as he made his way to our bedroom. "Stop teasing." I whined as I followed him to our room. He turned around in the hallway at my words and his breath caught when he saw me slowly stroking my hard cock. His tongue peaked out and he unconsciously licked his lower lip as his eyes watched my hand moving up and down my swollen cock. I know how to tease too. Bring it on Beautiful I thought to myself.

Jasper whimpered as he watched me stroke myself. I watched his hand make its way to his dick and stroke himself, matching my speed perfectly. "I wish my hand was your mouth Beautiful." I whispered and smirked when his eyes tore away from my cock and snapped up to my eyes.

"That could be arranged." Cocky Jasper was back. Fuck yeah. This whole time we had been making our way to our bedroom and as the back of Jasper's knees hit the bed he quickly crawled on top of it and made his way to the middle of the bed.

Like a predator, taunting my prey, I climbed on the bed and Jasper naturally scooted back towards the headboard and laid down as I climbed on top of him. I leaned down and captured Jasper's beautifully plump lips as my body aligned with his. Jasper's back arched as I wrapped my hand the best I could around both of our hard cocks. I felt Jasper move his hand down in between us and wrap his hand around the part of our dicks that my hand could not cover. I moaned as my head fell forward and landed on Jasper's shoulder as we worked together stroking our cocks.

"Fuck Baby." Jasper moaned as I sucked on the soft spot right below his ear. I whimpered against his neck as I felt Jasper's dick twitch and throb in my hand as I slowly continued sucking and kissing all over the side of his neck and ear. His free hand came up and cupped the back of my neck, holding my head as close to his neck as possible. My hips thrust lightly into our fists and I groaned when Jasper tightened his grip on us.

His hand came along the side of my jaw, his thumb rubbing along my cheek as he leaned up to place the lightest of kisses on my lips. When he pulled away his thumb ran along my bottom lip. Quickly and gently I sucked his thumb into my mouth, twirling my tongue ring around the tip. When I released his thumb, he went back to cupping the side of my face. We stared into each other's hooded eyes as we continued stroking our dicks together.

We had set a slow pace, it seemed without talking about it both of us were on the same page. The slow pace was a beautiful torture. We were not in a frantic rush to just get off. Today was about taking our time and mutually taking care of each other. For me it was showing Jasper how much I love and trust him, and from the look of love in Jasper's eyes, it was the same for him.

"Lay on your side Baby." Jasper whispered. Quickly we both maneuvered so we were on our sides and facing each other. Our legs tangled together as Jasper's hands made their way to my hips pulling me as close to him as he could. My hand went and tucked a stray lock of Jasper's blond beautiful curls behind his ear. Jasper smiled and a shiver went through him as my hand traveled down the side of his torso.

As our mouths met we both moaned and held on to each other tighter as our hips thrust against each other. My cock throbbed and I felt Jasper's do the same as both of our dicks rubbed together. Suddenly I had an idea. Jasper had a curious look on his face as our mouths parted and my hands made my way to my tongue. "What are you doing Baby?" Jasper asked as I removed the barbell from my tongue and placed it on the nightstand.

"I want to feel all of you without anything in the way." I replied, hopefully Jasper would pick up on my double meaning. A few days ago we got our test results, both of our results showed that we were clean. Although neither of us thought we had anything, it was the responsible thing to do.

His mouth was on mine in an instant, his tongue massaging mine in the most seductive way. I could feel my stomach dampen with both of our pre-cum. Jasper whimpered as my hand went to the back of his head and twirled his curls around my fingers as we continued exploring each other's mouths.

Jasper sucked on my bottom lip as his hand traveled down my chest to my abdomen where his fingertips grazed the head of my dick. Jasper released my lip but continued to run his fingertips up and down my hard cock. My breath hitched in my throat as I stared into my man's baby blue eyes. "Edward, are you saying what I think you are saying?" Jasper asked me, I could hear the excitement and seriousness in his voice. I took his free hand into mine and pulled it up to my mouth kissing his knuckles softly.

"I love you Jasper. I love you with everything that I have and am." Jasper's smile reached his eyes that were slowly becoming glassy with tears. "I trust you completely. I know I will be with you for the rest of my life; there will never be anyone else for me. You're it Jasper, you're my everything." A single tear traveled down Jasper's cheek and I kissed it away. "Jasper, I understand if you don't want to..."

"I want to." Jasper blurted out interrupting me.

Smiling I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against Jasper's mouth. As I went to pull back his hand came up to the back of my neck, holding my face to his as his tongue entered my mouth. A content humming noise came from Jasper and before I knew how he did it, I was lying flat on my back and he was above me straddling me and grinding his erection into mine.

When we broke away gasping for air, I took the opportunity to let Jasper know how much what we were about to do meant to me. "Jasper, I wanted to let you know that I have never done this before." He smiled and leaned down kissing my forehead. "I have never trusted anyone this much and I have never wanted to give myself to anyone but you."

Jasper inhaled deeply. "Oh Baby, I feel the same way. You got to know that I love you with all my heart and soul. I've never done this before either, only you. Only you, Baby, forever." My heart was pounding in my chest and I was speechless. Holy shit, we were really going to do this. Jasper leaned over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He looked at me with a sheepish grin on his face as he handed me the bottle. He wants me to prepare him. Oh god, please don't let me cum in the first three seconds that my dick is in him.

I placed lube on my fingers and slowly prepared him one finger at a time. Jasper's moans were causing my cock to twitch and me to whimper. It's quite possible that I have never in my life been so turned on. My dick's impossibly hard, hard to almost the point of it being painful. I reached down so I could quickly stroke it a few times to try and give it a little relief. Jasper noticed what I was doing and he softly placed his hand on my arm, stopping me from preparing him. I quickly removed my fingers, unsure of what's going, but I definitely don't want to be doing something that Jasper's doesn't want me to.

Right as I was about to say something Jasper kissed me soundly then moved down my body, placing open mouthed kisses as he went. I leaned up on my elbows to see what he was doing right as he licked my leaking cock from base to tip. I gasped as my eyes close and my back arched. I cried out his name as he completely engulfed my dick in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the tip and then sucked his way down until his nose touched my nicely trimmed bronze curls. He continued to slowly bob his head up and down, every movement seemed slow and calculated. I opened my eyes and I saw him staring at me. The love in his eyes and my cock in his mouth almost made me cum right then. I am so close, and Jasper could tell as my balls started to tighten. He removed his mouth from my cock and I quickly pulled him to me so I could kiss the fuck out of him. As crazy as it sounds I didn't want to cum yet, I wanted to cum while inside of Jasper.

"Fuck. Beautiful, your mouth is...there are no words." I gasped out to Jasper as he grabbed the lube and recoated my fingers with it. I began to prepare him again, but I knew he wouldn't need much more.

"Baby..." Jasper growled. "I love... sucking your cock...Fuck your fingers...feel so good." Jasper had started rocking back and forth on my hand. His gasps and rocking told me that he was ready. "Please...Baby..." Jasper whimpered.

I quickly removed my fingers and grabbed the lube pouring a fair amount on to my bare dick. Panting, Jasper stroked my dick, covering my whole cock with the lube. Holy fuck, we were really going to do this. I was going to make love to my Jasper without a condom, no barriers just me and him.

Jasper straddled me, hovering over me as he lined us up together. Staring into my eyes he slowly lowered himself onto my aching cock. As the tip of my dick entered Jasper an overwhelming feeling of pure pleasure overtook my body. My eyes rolled back in my head as Jasper braced his hands on my chest and sunk a little deeper on me. "Edward." He whispered. As soon as my eyes opened and met his heavy lidded lust filled eyes, he sank the rest of the way down on my cock, his ass flush on my thighs.

"Holy shit!" I cried out as my back arched. I reached out to grab Jasper's waist to still him, I was on the verge of cumming and with the smallest movement I would blow my load way, way too soon. "Please...please...not." I couldn't get the words out that I need to. All I could think about was Jasper, how much I love him and this incredible feeling and experience.

Jasper leaned forward slightly and I quickly stopped him. He looked extremely concerned as he started talking. "Baby?"

I inhaled deeply trying to compose myself. "S...Sorry...Beau...Beautiful." I exhaled and continued. "Fuck Jasper...you feel so... fucking good." I reached up with one hand and caressed the side of his face, watching him lean into my touch. "I love you...so much." He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm telling me he loved me too. "Feeling you...like this...is almost too much."

I could feel my eyes fill with tears and I so did not want to be a fucking pussy and be the guy who cries when he makes love to his boyfriend. I felt Jasper tug on my arms and I scooted up to an almost sitting position while still being connected to Jasper. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but I didn't care and frankly I hardly even noticed.

Jasper and I wrapped our arms around each other as we passionately kissed. It was slow, it was seductive and it was fucking hot. Jasper shuddered as one of my hands wove through his silky blond curls as my other hand went in between our bodies to stroke his cock. "I'm sorry for before..."

"Shh..." Jasper said into my neck sucking then nipping at the tender skin there. Jasper reached down and stopped me from stroking his dick. He laced our fingers together and brought both of our hands to rest over his heart. "My heart is yours, Edward." Jasper said as he started to rock up and down in slow precise movements. I moaned loudly. Fuck he felt incredible. So tight, so warm. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "My soul is also yours, Baby." He arched his back slightly, his head thrown back in pure pleasure. "Fuck…Baby…Fuck." Jasper mumbled while riding me.

"Jasper." I whimpered out as Jasper started moving faster. My hips rose on their own accord. Jasper growled as his back arched even more when my dick grazed his prostate, his ass clamping down on my dick. As much as I tried, I couldn't hold off anymore."Fuck, I'm...sorry. Ugh! I'm...cumming."

Jaspers eyes never left mine as my dick pulsed in his ass as I came harder then I have in my entire life. It felt like it was never ending, my heart pounding as the air was thick with our love for one another. "Jas...Jasper. I love you." I whispered as I shuddered hard with my release.

My softening cock slipped out of Jasper, but he continued to stay in the same position holding me as close to him as possible. "I'm sorry Jasper." I said softly, he was going to interrupt but I quickly kept talking. "Fuck Jasper. I love you so much, it hurts to breathe." I could feel a tear slide down my cheek and Jasper kissed it away. "By far that was the most emotional experience of my life and I couldn't hold off anymore..."

"Baby, it's ok. I have told you before please don't worry or feel bad about anything when we are intimate with each other." I smiled as he continued. "Fuck Edward. That was incredible, there are no words." I leaned up and hummed as we kissed. As our tongues stroked each other's I felt Jasper's hard cock twitch against my stomach.

I broke the kiss and leaned over to grab the lube. Jasper's eyes went wide as I passed it to him. "Please Beautiful?" I asked, smiling when he nodded. "Do you mind if we do it in the same position? I want to feel close to you."

Jasper smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way Edward."

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **

**Follow me on twitter iluvtwilight79**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Thank you to my beta luv4jake, I love you Nerd!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing related to Twilight. Sad, I know.**

**EPOV**

"Ed-ward...Ed-ward...Come on Baby...It's time to wake up." I groaned and tried to roll over to bury my face in the pillow, but couldn't. Why couldn't I move? I slowly opened my eyes and was met with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. "Good morning Baby." Jasper whispered before leaning down and kissing me. His lips parted as he sighed and I took that as my opportunity and ran my tongue across his lower lip. He immediately opened his mouth and stroked his tongue along mine. I realized I couldn't move before because Jasper had straddled my waist and had one hand on either side of my face, holding down the pillow. I was essentially caged in and hell, I was not going to complain one bit.

"Good Morning Jasper." I said between kisses. My hands went to his waist and I was surprised to come in contact with clothes instead of bare skin. We always both slept naked. "You already got dressed?" He nodded. "What time is it?" I asked. I know we had a full day ahead of us, Rosalie and Emmett would be here at five and I had a list of things I wanted to get done before they arrived.

"A quarter to noon." Jasper replied. A quarter to noon? I thought to myself, it can't be that late. I saw Jasper's eyebrows pull together in confusion. "What, Baby?" He asked while brushing my cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"You're fucking with me right?" I asked and my eyes went wide as Jasper shook his head no. I tried to sit up quickly but ended up slamming my forehead into Jasper's. "Fuck!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my head. "I have so much to do today! I was going to get up at eight."

"Ouch, Baby." Jasper said while rubbing his forehead and chuckling. "Listen, you never sleep in..."

"Jasper! That only gives me like five hours!" I was cut off by Jasper's lips pressing hard against mine as his hands gripped my face.

"Edward. Listen to me." My eyebrows, as well as my cock rose at his stern voice. Fuck me, I seem to like a demanding Jasper. "You get up early everyday for work. You make me breakfast, lunch and dinner out of the kindness of your heart. You put me above everything else in your life..."

"You do the same for me." I whispered as Jasper pecked his lips to mine.

"You are the most important person, the most important everything in my life." I smiled and Jasper's grin matched mine. "I know we've been staying up late and you haven't been getting a lot of sleep. I know that's partly my fault." He swallowed before continuing. "I have a hard time keeping my hands off of you." He ran his hands up and down my naked chest. "I can never get enough of you, Baby. But I know it's not fair since I have the summer off and you have work..."

"Shhh." I whispered before putting my arms around Jasper and pulling him to me so my head was resting on his chest.

"When you slept right through your alarm I knew you needed your rest. I saw the list you made, so I started doing some of the things on it so you could sleep in." I felt him kiss my hair as I started to pull back to look at his face.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "That's so sweet Beautiful." I took the opportunity I had and maneuvered out from under the blankets and crawled over so I was positioned above my man. "Thank you Jasper." I whispered in his ear before sucking on his earlobe.

"Edward." Jasper moaned as he thrust his dick up against my cock.

"Argh!" A garbled scream left my mouth as I fell backwards and grabbed my dick. I landed on my side in the fetal position, flaccid cock in hand while trying not to scream, cry, or vomit.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Jasper yelled while he scrambled upright and onto his knees. "Shit Edward! I am so fucking sorry! Ohmygodohmygod!." My eyes were shut and I was trying to take deep breaths. I could hear the panic in Jasper's voice, but I didn't open my eyes, all I could think of was the pain shooting through my dick. "Fuck Edward. Please Baby. Will you let me take a look?"

I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I would vomit so I shook my head no. "Please Baby...What if you're bleeding?" I opened my eyes and saw Jasper nearly in tears. He grabbed my face and kissed my lips softly. "Edward, please forgive me...I forgot I was wearing jeans...Please." Jasper pleaded with me. It wasn't anyone's fault and certainly not his.

When my naked ass climbed on top of Jasper and sucked on his ear I should have realized how he'd react. He's so sensitive there and it didn't occur to me he was dressed. When his hips bucked up, so did the zipper on his jeans.

Unfortunately said zipper ran and snagged along the length of my hard cock. Who knew my boyfriend's jeans were going to give me erectile dysfunction?

"It's ok Jasper, it's not your fault." I said quietly. When he tried to interrupt I quickly stopped him. "Seriously, it's ok. Just give me a minute, ok?" Jasper nodded as he sat there and looked down at his hands playing nervously with the comforter.

After another minute or so the throbbing stopped. "Jasper." I whispered while the hand that was previously covering my dick went to his knee. His eyes shot up to mine.

"Yes Baby?" Jasper whispered back while covering my hand with his, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"Will you check and see if my dick is still attached?" I tried to joke around to lighten the mood, but Jasper just looked pained. "Hey, seriously, it's ok Beautiful. It was an accident."

"Even still, I feel horrible about it." Jasper muttered. I leaned up on my elbow and gently pulled his face to mine.

"It was an accident." I whispered before placing a kiss on his plump lips.

"Can I look? Please?" He asked with pleading eyes. After I nodded he carefully reached down and as gently as he could he took my limp dick in his hand. The minute my dick touched his warm hand I started to get hard and fuck me it hurt like a bitch.

"Ugh! No! No!" I babbled to myself trying to stop my semi from being a full blown erection. Grandma, bunnies, sex with a woman, sex with Mike. Huh, thinking about sex with Mike was a total mood killer. Good to know. I'm not sure how it happened but Jasper was no longer touching my dick, instead I had gone back to cupping myself.

Jasper wouldn't meet my eyes, he kept his eyes focused on one spot on the bed. "Jasper?" I asked softly.

"It's all fucking red. And there's a scratch on it. I'm so sorry..." He looked up and his eyes were swimming with unshed tears. "I fucking hurt you!" He spat out while punching the bed with his fist. "I never want to hurt you!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "Stop it! I'll be ok." I grasped his chin between my thumb and forefinger. "No tears. If I am not crying with a hurt dick, then neither are you."

Jasper exhaled and then started talking quietly. "Before you Edward, I almost never cried." He looked up and met my eyes. "But with you I feel emotions I never knew existed." He had a small smile on his face. "That's a good thing, because I am finally living." My heart was pounding out of my chest at his words, I grabbed his hand and cradled it against my chest. "I don't have to hold back with you Baby."

"I never want you to hold back with me, Jasper." He leaned forward and kissed me lightly on my lips. "I love you Beautiful."

"God Baby, I fucking love you. I'm so sorry..." He trailed off, his eyes pleading, I could tell his heart was breaking.

I cupped his face between my hands, our eyes boring into each other's. As I brought his face closer to mine I could see his bottom lip start to tremble. "Oh Jasper." I whispered before placing my lips gently on his. He parted his lips just enough for me to place my top lip between his so I could lightly suck on his lower lip. We continued to kiss softly and as soon as I started to become aroused I pulled my mouth away from his. Having a hurt dick was not fun, especially today when I was already stressed out about meeting Rosalie.

"I better go take a shower Jasper." He nodded his head. He was being so quiet, I knew he was still upset about hurting me, but it really wasn't his fault and I wish he would realize that. "Do you want to come with me to the grocery store?"

Jasper nodded. "Sure Edward." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, then got off of the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

**JPOV**

I can't believe I fucking hurt Edward like that. Ugh! Why the fuck am I so fucking stupid? I wasn't paying attention when Edward crawled on top of me, I am sure he would have realized if he was wearing jeans and I was naked right away.

I sat on the bed and watched as he made his way to the bathroom. He was walking so carefully, with one hand still in front protecting his hurt dick. I wasn't surprised the minute my hand touched his dick he started getting hard. I have the same reaction to him. It's good to know he still finds me attractive and wants me even though I accidently almost Lorena Bobbited him.

When I told him it was red and there was a scratch on it, I was trying to down play what I saw. It was red, bright fucking red and there was a scratch on it, a scratch that started to bleed when he started getting hard. That's when I removed my hand quickly in hopes he wouldn't get a full blown erection.

Edward was in the bathroom for awhile before he turned on the shower. I heard him get in and as soon as he did I heard a loud, hissing "Fuck!" escape him. Fuck, I am never going to forgive myself for doing this. Even though he kept saying it was an accident, I did this. New rule. No wearing clothes on the bed.

I was sad that Edward didn't drag me into the shower with him. Since he has lived here, we have showered together I believe all but two days. Those two days Edward had woke me up with his mouth around my cock. Hence making him almost late to work, so he showered by himself.

But this wasn't a work day for Edward. I wanted this day to be perfect for him. He's so nervous about meeting Rosalie, when he doesn't need to be. I think she already loves him because of how happy he makes me. I purposely got up early to start on the list Edward made last night. He really doesn't need to do everything on the list. Rosalie and Emmett have been here hundreds of time, but I understand he feels he needs to prove himself.

Once the shower stopped I scooted off the bed and went to the kitchen to wait until Edward was ready to go to the grocery store. I used to hate grocery shopping, but now, with Edward, it makes me happy. I used to see couples talking and laughing while shopping together, and now I know exactly how that feels. Edward is pretty health conscious, and even though his body is fucking perfect, he looks even better now that he is making our meals and running more. Even though I was already pretty fit and I thought I had a good body, being with Edward has made me healthier. I have dropped a couple of pounds, but have also started to get toned. I am pretty proud to say that I am getting more definition in my abs and have the start of a six pack.

And that's all because of Edward. Instead of eating crappy frozen dinners or fast food, Edward makes killer meals that are tasty and healthy. Plus Edward likes to run. He has never forced me to run with him, but I think if I said no when he asked me to go with him, he would probably stay home to be with me. I never used to like running before, but I really am starting to love it. When I asked him before if he ran to keep up his fuckhot body be shook his head no. He quietly told me that running for him helped him clear his mind and made him feel better in general. On top of that, my man is a sex machine and that certainly gives the body an excellent workout.

I checked my phone really quick and responded to a text from Rosalie confirming we are still on for tonight. Part of me wanted to cancel so I could take care of my man all day and nurse him back to health. But then I realized Edward would just go through all of this nervousness again, so we might as well just do it now.

I heard Edward come down the hall and leaned against the counter while he walked towards me. Fuck he's gorgeous. Even wearing grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, he is still the hottest fucking man in the whole damn world. He came over to me and put his hands on my hips staring into my eyes. "Are you ok Beautiful?" He asked, concern laced in his voice.

My eyes went a little wide. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He leaned down and placed his lips against mine kissing me softly. When he sighed, my hands went around his neck and my fingers played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. "Seriously Baby, are you alright?'

He nodded. "I'll be fine Jasper." That means he's not fine yet. "Please, please don't beat yourself up." I nodded and guided his head to mine. "Jasper." He said quietly. "Will you be embarrassed if I wear sweats to the store? They're more..." My lips found his immediately, not holding back any passion I had for him.

"I could never be embarrassed by anything you do or wear." He smiled his fuckhot crooked grin at me. "Fuck Baby, you look so God damn hot right now I want to ravish you on the kitchen table." A deep growling noise came from him and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped me. "If I start right now, I fucking swear to you we won't be finished by the time they're suppose to come over." I chuckled at his pout. "Come on Baby, let's go to the store." Edward nodded and turned around heading toward the front door. I groaned loudly and I didn't even try to cover it up. Fuck, his ass looks perfect, and my dick's rock hard. Edward turned and smirked at me right as I adjusted my dick in my pants.

As soon as I made it to the front door Edward wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my forehead. "Thank you for letting me sleep in Jasper. You're right, I did need sleep. You are always so thoughtful and it's really sweet that you helped me with my crazy list." I smiled as he kissed my forehead again. He inhaled deeply. "I know I have been stressing a lot about dinner and meeting your sister tonight...I know I promised you I wouldn't worry, but it's really hard to keep that promise Jasper." Edward was a man of his word. He would never ever want to break a promise, especially one that was made to me.

"Edward..." I whispered as my hands tightened on his waist. "I shouldn't have told you not to worry." His brows pulled together in confusion.

"W...what?" He stuttered out. He misunderstood completely.

"Oh, no Baby! You misunderstood. Shit, I must have said that wrong." He still looked confused and I needed to change that immediately. "Edward, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Nothing. Rosalie already loves you. But, I will never again tell you to hold back from feeling what you need to feel." His lips crashed to mine and I moaned as his tongue stroked mine. He never put the barbell back in, and I have to say that as much as I love his piercing, feeling his tongue stroke mine like this was out of this fucking world.

"I love you Jasper." He whispered to me. I whispered that I loved him back. He smiled and took my hand leading us out of the front door so we could finally go to the grocery store.

Edward had already started to prep some of the food for tonight, but he wanted to get some of items the same day so dinner would be as fresh as possible. We quickly made our way through the store so we could get back home as soon as possible, so we could finish his to do list. We were in the produce section when I remembered that I needed to get more razors.

Placing my hand on the small of his back, I felt Edward shiver at my touch. Smiling at his reaction to me, I whispered in his ear. "I'll be right back Baby; I forgot to grab some razors." Quickly I kissed his temple and made my way to the other side of the store. It didn't take me long to find the expensive ass Mach 3 Turbos and as soon as I did I spotted Edward heading my way. Why do these things never go on sale? I thought to myself as I made my way over to my man.

I watched Edward walking towards me with a small smile on his face. No matter where we go Edward turns heads. Guys, girls, old, young, it really doesn't matter. It amazes me how Edward never notices. He's not cocky or conceited, he honestly just has no fucking idea how God damn beautiful he really is. On the rare occasion he actually notices someone looking at him he automatically assumes the worst. I know Edward only has eyes for me, lord only knows why. My boyfriend is like walking fucking Viagra for everyone on the planet, but when he looks at me, with that small smile that's only for me, the rest of the world melts away.

As soon as we checked out and made it home Edward went into overdrive. He rushed in to the house and unpacked the bags with lightning speed. My job was to set the table and straighten up the living room. I would occasionally check on Edward in the kitchen and see if he needed any help, but he seemed to have everything under control. "Thanks Jasper." Edward said when I told him everything was all set. I started to leave the kitchen to go wash up when I felt a hand on my waist. I was turned around and before I could say anything Edward crushed his mouth to mine. I moaned as I felt his tongue stroke mine. When we came up for air, Edward whispered against my lips. "I love you, Jasper. More than you will ever know." My breath caught in my throat as I tried to tell Edward I loved him too. His emerald eyes were shining when he kissed my forehead and went back to finish dinner.

I showered and shaved, then put out a clean hand towel in the bathroom because I saw he hadn't crossed it off his list. Looking at the clock, I realized Edward better get changed since Rosalie and Emmett were due in the next fifteen minutes.

Standing in the kitchen doorway, I saw Edward muttering to himself. It sounded like he was going over the menu for dinner and making sure everything was ready. I watched him look up at the clock on the microwave, his eyes widened and he almost seemed frantic. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I must have startled him because he jumped and a garbled "Jasper!" fell from his lips.

"Relax, Baby." I whispered in his ear as my hands snuck under his white t-shirt, splaying across his abs. As I gently rubbed my hands on his stomach, I could feel his muscles twitch and contract. I felt him exhale deeply and sink back into my embrace. "There you go Baby." I said as he placed his hands on mine and leaned his head back on to my shoulder. I kissed along his neck and jaw until he turned his head and captured my mouth in a fierce kiss. His body turned in my arms and he wrapped his arms around my neck . As our tongues fought for dominance Edward groaned and bucked his hips into mine. My man was sporty major wood, he must be feeling better. Too bad we would have to wait until after dinner.

**Thank you reading! Please read and review! I promise the next chapter will not take this long to post. RL has been difficult lately, but is on a happy path now! **


	15. EM POV OUTTAKE

**This was my contribution to Fandom Fights the Floods. Hopefully, everyone enjoys a little Emmett POV!**

**Thank you to my beta luv4jake, I don't know what I would do without you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight.**

**POV: Emmett**

**OUTTAKE #1 From My Boyfriend's Jeans**

**EM POV**

Yes! Rosie and I are on our way to surprise Jasper and make him come get something to eat with us. Rosie wants to hear the details of his date with Edward and hell, I guess I do too. Jasper deserves someone who will treat him right and Edward seems like a good dude. I pulled in behind Jasper's truck and kissed Rosie on the temple. My poor wife is always so tired nowadays. Rosie's a knockout to begin with, but she has never looked more beautiful than while she has been pregnant.

"Stay here Babe. I'll just run in and get him." I said to her as I jumped out and shut the car door. She smiled and told me no problem.

I knocked on the front door, but there was no answer. Maybe he's in the shitter or something. I decided to just use the spare house key he had given us a few years ago. I walked in and heard some muffled talking from the back of the house. Jasper was either watching a movie or on the phone. As I walked down the hall I saw the door to Jasper's bedroom closed. The voice got louder and it seems that our little Jazz-man is partaking in a little afternoon Rosy-Palm Porn time. Oh my god, this is too good! I stood by the door waiting for the right time to make my presence known.

"Fuck it feels so...good." A man said while gasping. Now, I am not gay. Nor have I ever been with a dude or had a sexual thought about another man, but holy fuck that guys voice was kinda hot. I heard groaning and slurping, so Jasper must be watching a dude get a BJ. I am all for getting a good BJ and...Oh shit. The same guy was yelling "Fuck!" a lot and as soon as I heard him say "Fuck, I'm cumming." I opened the door.

"Jasper, turn off the porn and come to...Holy Fuck." Oh. My. God. Edward. Holy shit. Edward was the dude with the fuckhot voice crying out as Jasper sucked him off. Jasper said something to me but honestly I had no idea what he said. All I could see was Edward. His fucking body was perfection. His hand was wrapped around his huge cock, stroking himself as he came. His eyes were shut, his head thrown back, he looked like he was in ecstasy and my fucking dick was harder than it has been in my entire fucking life.

Why the fuck am I so hard? Because I'm the one who wants to make Edward that blissed out. Watching Edward orgasm was the hottest fucking thing hands down that I have ever witnessed. It's taking everything in me not to whip out my dick and beat-off to visions of Edward.

I couldn't move. All I could do was watch Edward as Jasper...holy shit Jasper is in the room. My brother-in-law. I just walked in on my brother-in-law giving Edward head and I am jealous because I want to give Edward head. WHERE. THE. FUCK. DID. THAT. COME. FROM? I want to suck Edward's dick? My cock throbbed and twitched at that thought. Yep. I guess I sure did.

Edward opened his eyes and stared into Jasper's. I didn't pay attention to what Edward was saying all I could see was the love in Edward's eyes. Edward loves Jasper, it's as clear as day.

All of a sudden Edward visibly jumped when he saw me standing in the room. My eyes went wide as I realized his eyes were filling with tears. I wanted to tell him not to cry. I wanted to tell him he was so fucking hot that I almost jizzed myself in my jeans. As it was, my boxers were becoming drenched in my pre-cum.

He whispered so softly I barely made out a "Was this planned?". His facial expression was heart breaking. Jasper looked confused as he told him no, but Edward sat up, grabbed clothes and started getting dressed. Planned? Why would me getting hard as steel while watching a dude get head from my brother-in-law be planned?

All of sudden Jasper's yelling broke me out of my lust induced trance. "Emmett can you please for the love of God leave the fucking room?"

I shook my head and started rambling. "Fuck guys, I am so sorry. I had no idea..." I was cut off by Jasper screaming at me to leave. I couldn't move, I stood there and watched tears stream down Edward's face as he jumped off the bed. Jasper tried to grab his arm but Edward mumbled that he had to go. Edward slipped on shoes and ran past me and out the door.

Jasper screamed at me to stop him as his naked ass jumped out of the bed. Well, that sure as shit made me go limp. He quickly put on clothes and I followed him out the front door. We both saw Edward turn the corner at the end of street. Damn he runs fast. I looked and saw Rosie standing on the outside of our car looking confused as to what was going on.

Jasper realized I was blocking him in and screamed at me to move my car. I couldn't think straight. What the fuck did I do? Jasper's heart was breaking in front of me. "Jasper, give him some time." I said. Why I said it, I had no fucking clue; it just seemed like the right thing to say.

"Fuck off!" Jasper yelled at me. He tried to bolt, but I quickly grabbed him around the waist. I don't know where Edward went, and neither did Jasper. I didn't want Jasper to be running around or driving around in his emotional state. He started kicking me like a child would and I could feel him breaking down even more. I let him go and Jasper slumped to the ground sobbing. I did this to him. I felt tears streak down my face. What the fuck have I done?

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I am taking suggestions for future outtakes, please let me know if you would like a specific one!**


	16. Chapter 16

**To all my readers, I am so sorry this chapter took forever to be posted. RL issues inhibited me from posting earlier and I apologize for that. **

**To my beta luv4jake, thank you for your help and for pushing me!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing related to Twilight.**

Chapter 15

JPOV

I grabbed Edward's hand and held it tightly in mine as I made our way to the door. "I love you Baby." I whispered in his ear, and then kissed his cheek right before opening the door.

"Hi Rosalie! Hi Emmett!" I said as soon as the door was open. After shaking hands with Emmett and hugging my sister with one arm, I pulled Edward to my side, wrapping my arm around his waist so my hand was holding on to his hip bone.

"Rosalie, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is my sister Rosalie." Rosalie was smiling ear to ear as Edward held out his hand to her.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie. I have heard so many great things about you." Edward said softly. Instead of shaking his hand, Rosalie surprised Edward and me, by pulling Edward into a great big hug. I saw her whisper something into his ear, causing him to nod his head, smile, and blush all at the same time.

As soon as they broke apart, Rosalie wiped tears from her eyes. "Are you ok?" I asked her, and was relieved when she smiled and told me they were happy, pregnancy related hormonal tears. I watched as Emmett walked over to Edward and greeted him with an awkward man hug. As soon as everyone settled in the living room, a timer went off and before I could ask him if he needed any help, Edward stood excusing himself so he could check on dinner and bolted from the living room.

"Hey Jasper?" Emmett asked. "Is everything ok with Edward?"

I nodded. "He's just nervous about meeting Rosalie and making dinner perfect."

"He shouldn't be nervous Jasper, he's a great guy and I'm so happy you have found each other. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend for my baby brother." Rosalie said with tears in her eyes. "Maybe I should say something…"

"It's ok." I told her while getting up. "I'm going to check and see if he needs any help." Emmett had been awfully quiet while my sister and I were talking. When I glanced his way, I caught him staring at Edward. From Emmett's seat on the recliner he had a clear view into the kitchen and a clear view of my man's ass as he bent over checking on something in the oven. As soon as Emmett realized what he was doing his eyes snapped to Rosalie and while blushing asked if she needed anything. If he was any other man, and not my pregnant sister's husband, I would have already called him out on it. Call it jealousy, call it whatever the fuck you want. But Edward is my fucking boyfriend.

As soon as I stepped in the kitchen, Edward shut the over door and stood looking at me with that boxer dropping crooked smile of his. "Hey Beautiful…" He started to say, but was cut off when my lips crashed into his and my hands grabbed his hips, pulling his body to mine. I forced my tongue, well not really, Edward easily opened his mouth to me, but as soon as I did, Edward dropped his oven mitts to the ground and placed his hands on either side of my face.

I backed Edward up against the counter and Edward moaned when I started sucking on his neck. The clearing of a throat made Edward jump and I chuckled against his neck. When I looked up I saw my sister standing in the doorway with an amused expression on her face.

"Oh fuck…I'm so sorry…" Edward started blushing and maneuvered his way out of my arms. Edward wouldn't look at anyone as he grabbed the oven mitts and went back to stirring something on the stove. I watched as my sister walked over to Edward and put her hand on the arm that he wasn't using to stir.

"It's fine Edward." Rosalie said softly. I saw Edward take a deep breath and look at her. "You making out with my brother doesn't bother me in least, especially in your own kitchen." I looked over and saw Emmett standing in the doorway watching. He glanced my way and quickly looked back to where Edward and Rosalie were standing. "The fact that you care and don't want anyone to be uncomfortable speaks volumes to me. I have never seen Jasper happier. Ever. And I appreciate you taking care of him. It's the little things that mean the most." I walked over and stood behind Edward wrapping my arms around his waist. He covered my hands with his and turned to look at me giving me a small smile.

"See? Right there. I see the way you look at Jasper, and for that matter, the way Jasper looks at you. Your each other's everything." Rosalie said while getting a little choked up. "As I told Jasper, I couldn't have asked for a better man for my brother."

Edward smiled and leaned forward to kiss Rosalie on the cheek. He didn't need to say anything; she smiled and walked over to Emmett wrapping her arms around his waist as best as she could. Emmett kissed her on the top of the head as Edward announced that dinner is ready.

"Do you need help with anything Baby?" I asked while squeezing him a little tighter. He turned in my arms and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Nope, I am all set. Go sit down with your family." Edward said.

I started to walk away. But turned around and whispered in his ear, "Our family." I kissed right below his ear then made my way to the dining room table.

As soon as I sat down Rosalie grabbed my hand across the table and said, "He's great Jasper. He loves you so much, every look, every touch. It really is beautiful Jasper."

Emmett nodded, "You two really are perfect for each other." As soon as Emmett finished his sentence, Edward came in the dining room with a ton of great food.

Dinner conversation flowed smoothly. We stayed on light subjects like work, how Rosalie and Emmett met, Edward and my first date, minus the parts with our clothes off. The four of us laughed and had a good time but I could tell Rosalie was getting sleepy.

Right before they were going to leave, Edward had them wait a second and came back holding a brown paper bag. He explained that he made extra so there would be leftovers for everyone. "Don't let this one go." Rosalie whispered loudly to me causing Edward to chuckle and shake his head.

I watched Edward as he stood next to me as we waved goodbye to Rosalie and Emmett. He waved to them with his huge crooked grin on his face. God, he's beautiful. I continued to watch him as he shut the door and sighed as he leaned his back against the door, closing his eyes. He was so worried about dinner tonight. I knew he had nothing to be worried about, my sister loved him immediately and Emmett... well I guess I already know how Emmett feels about Edward. I know Emmett is deeply in love with my sister, but tonight I noticed the way he looked at my man. I don't think Edward or Rosalie noticed, and maybe I'm wrong, maybe I am just a jealous boyfriend, but I think I am usually pretty good at reading people. And Emmett read like a man who has a crush on my boyfriend.

But enough about Em, right now I needed to focus on my fuckhot boyfriend. Edward's eyes popped open when he felt my hands grasp his hipbones. He smirked at me as his fingers weaved through the back of my hair and pulled my lips to his. He started off slow, placing his plump bottom lip in between my lips and sucking lightly on my top lip. I moaned as my hands slipped into the back pockets of his jeans, pulling his lower half closer to mine. He took that opportunity to trail the tip of his tongue along my lips, sliding his tongue into my mouth the second my lips parted.

As our tongues tangled in a web of lust and love, Edward removed his hands from my hair and grasped the bottom of my shirt. Our lips parted only briefly as Edward pulled my shirt up and over my head and tossed it across the living room. As soon as his hand released my shirt, his fingers were at my waist, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling down the zipper. I was panting and gasped for air as Edward kissed across my jaw down to my neck. "Fuck Baby!" I groaned out as he brushed against my rock hard dick as he pushed my jeans and boxers down.

Before I saw him do it, Edward had his shirt off and was in front of me on his knees, holding the base of my dick with one hand while his tongue ran along the underside of my cock. Oh fucking hell that felt amazing. My mind went completely blank as Edward wrapped his beautiful as fuck mouth around the head of my dick and started sucking while bobbing his head up and down. "Fuuuck, Baby!" I moaned as one of my hands ran through Edward's hair as my other hand braced against the door.

Edward looked deeply into my eyes and started humming in pleasure around my cock as I scratched his scalp lightly. His humming almost turned into a purr as I touched one of his most erogenous zones, right where his hairline meets the base of his neck. A deep guttural moan escaped me as he swirled his tongue around the head of my dick, while sucking, bobbing and cupping my nuts. Fuck, I didn't want to come yet, but God damn my boyfriend has the most talented fucking mouth.

My fist pounded on the door as I screamed out partial babbling words. "Fu...Ed...Cum..." Edward took me deep into his throat and swallowed around my cock right as I started cumming down his beautiful mouth. I couldn't stop moaning, fuck I felt like I was floating. Somehow both of my hands made it to the door, trying to brace myself as Edward held my hips. I was panting and gasping for air as Edward's mouth was releasing my softening cock; he softly kissed the head, then stood up.

As soon as he was upright, I attacked his mouth with mine. I could taste myself on his tongue, before Edward that grossed me out, now it doesn't bother me at all. There is nothing, and I mean nothing, that Edward and I could do sexually that would gross me out. Fuck he is everything to me. And right now, my everything has a hard as fuck cock trapped in his jeans.

I reached down and gently grasped Edward's hard cock, causing him to gasp and throw his head back. Giving it a firm stroke, I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "What are we going to do about this Baby?" I asked, earning a moan from him as I licked the shell of his ear. "I know what I want you to do with it." Edward's heavy breathing stuttered as I bit down on his earlobe. "You know what I want you to do?" I whispered in his ear. He shook his head and moaned again as I gave his dick another firm stroke over his jeans. "Well, I want you to fuck the living shit out of me..." I was cut off by Edward's animalistic growl as he spun around and pinned me against the door. How the fuck did he do that so fast?

I smirked at the feral look in Edward's eyes. Edward leaned forward and kissed me with so much I couldn't believe that I almost cried. "Fuck, Baby, that's exactly how I feel too." I choked out.

Edward's face softened and he started peppering kisses all over my face. "I love you Jasper." He whispered in between kisses. My heart fluttered as I sighed. "I don't want to fuck you tonight." He stated with conviction. What the fuck?

"Wha..." I started to say, but got cut off with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Beautiful, I didn't say that correctly. That's not what I meant." He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on my mouth. I don't think so buddy. As soon as he went to pull away, I grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoved my tongue in his mouth. Edward's moans were starting to awaken my post-coital cock. With one hand behind his neck, and the other on his hip, I started walking forward, causing him to walk backwards.

As our tongues stroked each others, we made our way to the bedroom. Edward somehow managed to take off the rest of his clothes, leaving a trail from the front door to our bedroom door.

The moment Edward's legs hit the bed he detached his mouth from mine and crawled on to the bed, pulling me with him. We laid down facing each other and immediately Edward started stroking my ribcage. Edward spoke so softly I didn't catch what he said.

My hand went to his chin, making him meet my eyes. "What Baby?" I asked, slightly confused, with a lust induced brain malfunction.

"When I said I didn't want to fuck you tonight, I only said that because what I really want is to make love to you tonight." Edward looked so vulnerable, and there was no reason for him to look like that. I leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Edward, there's nothing in the world I want more than for you to make love to me." I whispered against his lips as my hand reached down and stroked his dick. Moaning, Edward broke away from my lips and rested his head against the pillow.

I quickly grabbed the lube and poured some on Edward's fingers. I crawled over Edward and straddled, kissing him while he prepared me. Edward is such a gentle and tender lover. Every now and then one of us would break the kiss so we could gasp for air, usually it was me. A large part was also because of how Edward would whisper beautiful things so softly in my ear and then spend time sucking my earlobe and licking my neck, causing my dick to throb and my body to rock on three fingers he had in me.

"Pleasepleaseplease." I grunted out with my eyes closed. I needed his cock in me now and if I opened my eyes and saw the raw look of love on Edward's face I would surely cum.

I heard the cap to the lube snap shut and felt Edward position us so I was lined up on top of him. I knew his body so well, especially when our bodies are joined as one, and I started to sink down on him with my eyes closed.

"Open your eyes Beautiful." Edward whispered while holding my hips. He was about half way in and I was already ready to blow my load so I shook my head no. "Please." Edward begged. "I want to see your soul."

I inhaled deeply and hung my head. "I'm too close, Baby." I whispered feeling Edward remove his hand from my hip and run his thumb along my cheek. "I'm going to fucking cum quickly as it is."

Edward ran his thumb across my lips as his hips bucked a small amount causing me to sink down about another inch. I moaned loudly, fuck it feels good, Edward has amazing control; most men would be thrusting away right now.

"Let go Jasper." Edward whispered. "Open your eyes… and let go." Whimpering, I opened my eyes staring into Edward's shimmering green eyes and sank the rest of the way down on Edward's fucking beautiful cock.

The minute Edward's dick brushed my prostate; I came all over Edward's stomach and chest, screaming words that were probably not even English. Before I even finished Edward's eyes rolled back in his head and he stilled as he came deep within me, saying my name over and over like a prayer.

That was by the far the quickest we had ever had sex, but fuck me it was the best experience of my life.

"Mine too." Edward whispered. Huh. Guess I said that out loud. Edward remained in me until he was completely flaccid, both of us wanting to stay connected as long as possible.

I don't even remember Edward cleaning us up or falling asleep because the next thing I knew Edward was kissing my forehead telling me he loved me and would call me on his lunch break. I think I mumbled ok. I must have been tired, because usually I would get up and see him off, telling him I loved him and begging him to stay home.

A couple hours later, I woke up when I heard my phone ringing. What's Emmett calling so early for? I thought.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Jasper? Are you awake?" Emmett sounded frantic. Oh no Rosalie.

"Emmett what is it? Is Rosalie ok?" I asked as I got out of bed.

"There's been an accident." Emmett sobbed. "It's not Rosalie, she's fine." He choked out. No. God no. Fuck no.

"It's Edward."

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing related to Twilight.**

**Thank you to my beta, luv4jake! **

**ESMEPOV**

My heart was pounding uncontrollably in my chest. As a mother, there is nothing in the world I want more than my children to be healthy and happy. When Carlisle answered the phone earlier, I knew something was wrong before he even said hello. The tears fell as Carlisle told me it was Edward's boss and he had been in an accident.

As my husband drove us to the hospital all I could think about was the first time I ever laid eyes on my beautiful boy. He was ten years old when he first came into my life. Even though Edward and Alice were not biologically mine, in my hearts of hearts, they were my children in every sense and way imaginable. They were my life, they were my love and poor Edward was once again lying in a hospital bed due to an accident that wasn't his fault.

"He will be ok, Darling. It will take time for him to heal. But he will heal. Hopefully he will be out of surgery by the time we get there." My dear husband said as he reached out and grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before returning his hand to the steering wheel. After the call from Edward's boss, Carlisle immediately called the hospital to find out the extent of our sons injuries. Apparently, a co-worker of his was careless and hit him with one of the work trucks. Edward had ear plugs in and his co-worker didn't realize the truck was in reverse. This co-worker of his thought it would be funny to gun the engine and show off in front of his coworkers. Instead, this Mike Newton boy ended up pinning Edward between the truck and a wall. According to one of Carlisle's peers, Edward was currently stable and in surgery. One of his legs was broken pretty badly and needed surgical repair. Along with his leg, he also broke one of his wrists and multiple ribs. One broken bone was enough for anyone to deal with, but will all of these injuries...there are no words to describe the pain ripping through me.

"I can't stand the thought of him being there all by himself." I choked out. Carlisle had asked Emmett, Edward's boss, if anyone was there with Edward. Emmett informed him that Jasper was in the waiting room, but due to hospital policies they would not let Jasper see Edward since he was not awake or give him any information since he was not family. My heart shattered with this information. I convinced Carlisle to ask his colleague to bend the rules just this one time, but unfortunately they would not due to the hospital policy.

I could not even begin to imagine what Jasper was going through. Even though I had never met Jasper, I knew he meant the world to Edward. According to Alice, Jasper treated Edward like he was the finest piece of China. A mother could not wish for a better partner for their son. Edward and I have always been close, probably closer than most mother and sons are. The only time we weren't close was when he was with James. I never liked James. I thought he never treated Edward properly. Edward deserved better, he is a good man with a heart of gold and should be cherished.

I thought back to the day we learned about what James did to Edward. As Carlisle drove, I flashed back to that day, replaying everything in my mind.

Alice told us a little about what caused Edward to leave James. She made us promise not to say anything to Edward, he already felt humiliated enough as it was. She would not go into specifics, but gave us a general idea about a video that James made and sent out in a mass email. According to Alice the email contained a crude video that parents should never, actually no one should ever see. Alice explained that Edward had no idea that he was being filmed, and was mortified and embarrassed beyond belief. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what was going on in the video.

After Alice was done telling us, and I was wiping my tears away, Carlisle stood up and walked out the front door. I had never seen my husband more furious than I did in that moment. I decided to let him go cool off while I tried to wrap my head around what Alice told us. Carlisle came back an hour later, still looking mad. Mad, yet slightly happy at the same time. It was then I noticed his hand was bloody and swollen.

Wide eyed I gently guided him to the sink and cleaned up his hand. "What did you do Sweetheart?" I asked with shaking hands.

"James will never go near or contact our son ever again." He said softly. I gasped. To my knowledge, he has never hit anyone before. Carlisle looked into my eyes, and then kissed my forehead. "I am sorry if this upsets you..."

"No!" I cut him off. "I never thought I would say this, but I am glad you hit him. I cannot imagine what Edward is going through." Carlisle placed his lips lightly on mine, giving me the softest kiss in the world.

"James has a broken nose and will probably have a fat lip and black eye. He won't ever contact Edward again, he will stay away." Relief flooded through me at his words.

During the time Edward was involved with James; he was always quieter and seemed sadder. I remember the day I found out about Edward dating Jasper. He called me early, really early, one morning when Carlisle and I were in Hawaii. He seemed so excited, so vibrant, so alive for the first time in so long. I could hear the smile in his voice as he told me about Jasper. I knew from that first call Edward was head or heels in love with Jasper and had found his soul mate.

"Esme?" I was startled at hearing Carlisle call my name, I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't realized we arrived at the hospital. I turned and gave my husband a small smile as he leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I will make sure that Jasper gets to see Edward." How does he do that? How does my husband know exactly what to say? I hadn't realized I was crying until my caring husband wiped away my tears.

"Thank you." I whispered against his lips. Both Carlisle and I suspected Edward was gay when he was in eighth grade. I will never forget the day; it was the first day of school. Alice was telling us about a boy she thought was cute. If I remember correctly, his name was Jackson. Alice kept going on and on about how cute he was and she wanted to talk to him. When Alice turned to Edward and asked him if he knew who she was talking about and if he had any classes with Jackson, both Carlisle and I noticed the deep blush on Edward's face when he looked down and answered yes. From that point on, Carlisle and I made sure that both the kids knew they were free to love whomever they wished, as long as they were safe and happy and that person respected them.

Edward came out to us a few years later. He came home after school one day and was visibly upset. He didn't say anything to Carlisle or I, he just ran straight to his bedroom. I had never been happier that Carlisle had the afternoon off. We decided to go in together and see what was wrong with Edward. I already had a sneaky suspicion about what this had to do with. When we got to his room, the door was ajar and Edward was on his bed facing the wall softly sobbing.

We both sat down quietly on his bed and after a few minutes, Edward rolled over and faced us. After a little coaxing, Edward told us while stuttering, that a girl named Tanya tried to kiss him and when he rejected her advances, she called him a fag in front of many of his classmates. He went on to tell us with tears streaming down his face that he couldn't even respond because it was true.

Alice had snuck in his during all this and had climbed on the bed, crawling behind Edward and telling him that it was ok. I am pretty sure it was partly the power of their relationship and twin bond that helped calm Edward's tears down.

Carlisle quickly took over the conversation and explained to Edward that anyone who uses the term fag was ignorant and disrespectful. He made sure to tell him it didn't change our love for him. We accepted him for who he was, it didn't matter to us which sex he was attracted to. Looking back, that was truly a family bonding moment, which I am almost positive is completely different from most people who come out to their parents.

Edward has always been a quiet boy, but he feels deeply and wears his heart on his sleeve. From what it sounds like, Jasper is protecting Edward's heart with everything he has.

As soon as we walked into the hospital, Carlisle promised me that as soon as he talked to one of the doctors he would come and get me in the waiting room. I was thankful for his kind gesture. My husband knows that hospitals make me nervous. And if I was to hear any bad or disconcerting news about Edward, I would want it to be from Carlisle in private.

As we made our way to the information desk I noticed a large man who looked completely pissed off. At the first mention of Edward's name, Carlisle stopped us so we could listen without being too noticeable.

"Are you kidding me?" The large man asked the nurse loudly. He didn't seem happy with whatever response was given to him quietly. "I don't mean to take this out on you, but I don't give two shits about your policy. My brother in law is a wreck right now in the waiting room. Nobody has told him anything about Edward since he has been here."

I looked at Carlisle, the broken and guilty look told me he understood. We should have phoned Jasper. Before I could say anything the man continued. "Look I am sorry about cursing, but have you ever seen Edward and Jasper together?" The nurse shook her head no. "Well if you did, then you would know that Edward is Jasper's whole freaking world. In Jasper's eyes, the sun rises and sets with Edward. And vice versa. If they could be married, they probably would have married the first day they met each other. I know I was there. But since they can't, the hospital won't let Jasper know what's going on with his boyfriend. Edward and Jasper are like two puzzle pieces. They fit together completely and not to sound cheesy but they complete one another. They love each other more than people who have been married fifty years! Anyone would see that if they just saw the two of them together." I saw the man exhale and pull his phone out of his pocket.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "I know the circumstances are not the best, but it is really comforting to know Edward has a genuinely caring and from what it sounds wonderful partner." I nodded my head in agreement. From listening to the conversation, I figured out that this man was Emmett, Edward's boss and Jasper's brother in law.

It was then that Carlisle took my hand and went up to the desk; Emmett turned towards us and looked relieved. "Oh thank God you are here." His comment took us both off guard. Seeing our confused faces, he continued. "Your Edward's parents?" We both nodded. "I recognized you from the pictures up at Jasper and Edward's place."

After we introduced ourselves, Emmett was going to inform Jasper that we were here. As the nurse paged Edward's doctor and Carlisle went to find him, I made my way over to the waiting room.

My heart ripped in two when I walked into the room. There were a handful of people in there but my eyes were drawn immediately to the man sitting on the bench in the corner of the room. His cowboy boot covered feet were on the bench and his arms were resting on his knees. His sad, puffy eyes were staring at something on the wall; his expression was blank yet painful at the same time. I knew this man was Jasper, not just because of his curly blond hair, but because this man looked lost. Lost without the love of his life next to his side.

I saw Emmett walk over to and kneel down next to Jasper. Jasper immediately embraced Emmett in a hug and I could see Emmett whispering to him. I made my way over to him and waited until Emmett stood up and left, saying he had to check on his pregnant wife.

"Jasper?" I whispered once I had made my way over to him. He nodded as he looked at me, his lower lip quivering as silent tears rolled down his face. Immediately I hugged him. "I'm sorry we didn't call." I sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok ma'am." Jasper said as he pulled away and wiped his puffy eyes.

"No, it's not ok Jasper. And please call me Esme." I took a minute and explained everything I knew about Edward's injuries. I told him Edward would be ok as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. Jasper immediately started leaning on me. I knew he would be ok, I knew this for sure. Especially after meeting the man who held my Edward's heart.

It was then that Carlisle walked in the waiting room and walked over to us. "Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, sir." Jasper said as he stood up and held out his hand. Instead, my husband pulled him close to his body and hugged him just like he hugged Edward. After he introduced himself and told Jasper to call him Carlisle, he pulled away and gave a small smile to Jasper.

"Edward's asking for you, Jasper." Carlisle said softly. That means Edward's awake! It feels like my heart is going to pound out of my chest.

As soon as the words were out of my husband's mouth, Jasper lit up and looked like a different man. "Really? Can I go see him?" Jasper asked and Carlisle nodded.

"He's still a little groggy, but we can all go." I grabbed my purse and stood up taking Carlisle's hand in mine. We walked down the hall with Jasper following right behind us.

As soon as we got to the correct door, the same nurse as before stopped us telling us only immediate family could go in. Jasper immediately looked crestfallen until he heard Carlisle speak. "Jasper is my other son and he will be coming in the room to see Edward." The nurse went wide eyed at Carlisle's stern words. He left no room for argument.

Carlisle and I walked in Edward's room first. Edward immediately asked "Where's Jasper?" as his eyes scanned the room. As soon as Jasper said he was right there, Edward's eyes locked on Jasper and he tried to sit up. You could tell nothing else in the world besides Jasper mattered to Edward in that moment.

Jasper immediately went to his side and as softly as he could put his hands on either side of Edward's face. "Shhh..Baby, don't get up." Jasper leaned forward and kissed Edward's forehead. "I love you, Edward." The softness in Jasper's voice made my heart, a mother's heart, swell with happiness. Carlisle squeezed my hand and when I looked at him I saw that we both had tears in our eyes as we listened to Edward tell Jasper that he loved him too. It felt like we were intruding on a private moment, but neither of us could look away. There is not a better feeling in the world, than to witness your child being taken care of by their partner the same way you would take care of them.

"Are you ok? Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?" Jasper asked as he took in the surroundings around Edward.

"I only need one thing." Edward whispered to Jasper.

"Anything for you Baby." Jasper responded immediately.

"Kiss me." Before the two words were out of my son's mouth, Jasper leaned forward and with great tenderness, placed his lips on Edward's. This was the first time I had ever witnessed my son kiss anyone. You could hear the softest moans as the two men softly kissed each other. We watched as Jasper placed three gentle kisses on Edward's lips. When he pulled back and looked at Edward, I saw it. The love. The affection. The adoration. Everything Emmett said about Edward and Jasper was true. To hear it was one thing, to witness it, was on a whole other level.

Jasper was all I have ever wanted for my boy. Edward never had a boyfriend who publicly displayed any form of affection. Jasper was beyond affectionate and I could tell from their interaction, that this was the norm for the two of them. Happy, even in a hospital bed, with two casts and wrapped ribs, my son looked happy because of Jasper. A muffled sob escaped me as Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and Jasper immediately broke away from Edward. He was blushing as he stood up. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Jasper said looking at the floor and clearing his throat. "I apologize; I forgot you were in the room."

Edward was trying to grab Jasper's hand but it was just out of his reach. "Jasper." Edward said softly and immediately Jasper's eyes flashed back to Edward. Jasper carefully held his hand that didn't have a cast on it.

"Please don't apologize, Jasper." Carlisle said, putting his hand on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper briefly glanced my way then looked Carlisle in the eyes. "Please be assured you kissing our son does not bother us in the least." Carlisle placed his other hand on top of Edward's arm. "You have a good man here Edward." Jasper blushed at Carlisle's words.

"I know." Edward said while staring at Jasper.

"How are you feeling? Any pain?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm ok, Dad." Edward responded while still staring at Jasper.

"That's good." Carlisle chuckled as he watched our son stare. "The doctor says you will probably only have to stay here a couple of days, as long as you have someone…"

"I'll take good care of him." Jasper said as he interrupted.

Carlisle smirked as he looked over at me before responding to Jasper. "I'm sure you will."

Edward broke his stare from Jasper as I brushed his hair off of his face and he looked at me. "Thank you both for being here. I love you Mom and Dad."

"We love you too." I whispered as I kissed his forehead. Edward went back to staring at Jasper again. "So what's the first thing you are going to do when you get out of here?" I asked my son.

Edward's reply was simple. "I'm going to marry Jasper."

**JPOV**

My eyes were locked on Edward. My mouth dropped open and I was shaking. He wants to marry me. I want nothing else in the whole world than to marry him. I had wanted to be the one to propose, but holy shit he's beating me to it. And there's nothing in the world that can compare to what I am feeling right now.

"Jasper." Edward whispered. I leaned down to him and cupped the side of his face with my hand, gently rubbing his cheek with my thumb. Edward immediately leaned in to my touch as both Carlisle and Esme took a step back from the hospital bed, still watching but trying to give us the illusion of privacy. "I love you Beautiful." I whispered to him that I loved him too. "From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were what was missing in my life. I am pretty sure I started to fall in love with you the first time we shook hands and were introduced to one another."

"Me too, Baby." I whispered against his lips, kissing him lightly before he continued.

"I was so scared when they brought me here to the hospital. I wasn't sure what was going on and I didn't know where you were." A single tear escapes his eye and I tenderly kissed it away. "All I want in this life is for you to be by my side. For you to be my best friend…my lover…my husband…" My heart's pounding so hard, I am amazed that I can even hear what Edward is saying. "I don't care where we have to go or what we have to do. Make me the happiest man alive, Beautiful." He took a deep breath before smiling his brilliant crooked grin. "Jasper Whitlock, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I responded right away kissing him. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, Edward." I took Edwards face in between my hands and placed my lips on his again. Edward's tongue was immediately in my mouth; Edward was humming and moaning as we kissed. I remembered I still had to be gentle with him, since he was in a hospital bed for fuck's sake.

As our tongues leisurely stroked each other, I felt Edward move his arm and the next thing I knew I was moaning deeply as Edward palmed my hard as steel cock through my jeans. Remembering his parents were still here, I quickly broke away from Edward's mouth while panting for air. "Your parents." I whispered to a pouting Edward who removed his hand from my crotch.

Embarrassed as all fuck I straightened up and turned to apologize, but quickly realized we were the only ones in the room. Exhaling with relief, I turned back to a smiling Edward. "You beat me to it, Baby." I said while he chuckled. "Thank you Edward." I whispered to my fiancé. "I will love you forever. Thank you for making me the happiest person alive." With one last kiss I told Edward I would go find his parents. Before I left, I fixed his tented blanket, trying to cover his very prominent erection. As my hand brushed the length of the cock, Edward moaned loudly. "Don't worry Baby; I will take care of this after they're gone." With a wink I went out to the hallway to find his parents.

After his parents came back and congratulated us hundreds of times, they decided to go get a hotel room for the night. They only lived about three hours from us, but they wanted to come back and see Edward first thing in the morning.

As his parents said good night to him, I went and stood in the hall, even against Carlisle and Esme saying it was fine for me to stay and Edward's pouting. "They haven't had had any alone time with you Baby." I kissed his forehead. "I'll be right outside the door. I love you, my fiancé." His huge grin was blinding.

"I love you too." He replied.

As soon as I was out the door, I could hear Esme talking and crying happy tunes. I checked the time and realized it was later than I thought. But, I knew my sister would be up and I promised Emmett I would call him with an update.

Rosalie answered the phone on the first ring as soon as I started talking I could hear Emmett pick up the other line. I explained Edward's surgery and injuries along with his recovery plan. I also told them about meeting his parents.

"Jasper, please don't misunderstand me. I am glad that Edward's surgery went well, but you sound so happy. I mean your boyfriend is in the hospital, most people wouldn't sound so cheerful." Rosalie said. She has always been straightforward and to the point. That's my sis and I love her for it.

"Fiancé." I whispered as I leaned against the wall. My head rolled back against the wall, my eyes closed, and my smile was permanently on my face.

Both Rosalie and Emmett started yelling their congratulations and started firing off excited questions. I took a deep breath and explained how he proposed. I could hear Rosalie sniffle right before she started talking again. "I love you Jasper. I am so happy for you."

As we were wrapping up our call, one of the nurse's went into Edward's room. Edward's parents came out of the room and looked like they were waiting to talk to me before they left. I promised Rosalie and Emmett that I would call them with an update tomorrow. As soon as I hung up the phone, Esme's arms were wrapped around me and she kept thanking me repeatedly while sobbing into my chest.

"You love him with all your heart." Esme sobbed. "You make him the happiest he has ever been in his whole life." She pulled away and Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I promise to both of you, I will protect his heart with everything that I am. I will love him forever." I said with my tears in my eyes. The nurse came out and it was then that we could hear Edward call my name.

Carlisle smiled and nodded towards the door. "Go to him, Son." That's all I needed to hear. I said goodbye and all but ran into Edward's room. Shutting the door behind me, I made my away to Edward's side pulling a chair along the side of his bed.

"Hi Baby." I said as I kissed his lips.

"Hi Fiancé." He responded while looking deeply into my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked while brushing a few wayward strands of hair out of his face.

"A little painful but the nurse gave me some pain meds. She said she would be back to check on me in a couple hours right before the shift change." He smiled at me as I rubbed his neck. "Please, kiss me Jasper. I need you to kiss me"

These kisses were not gentle. Edward needed me to kiss him. He needed to feel connected to me, and fuck I needed it too. I moaned loudly as Edward started to suck on my tongue. Fuck he's killing me.

"Can you be quiet Baby?" I asked as I sucked on his neck, Edward's head rolled back giving me access to suck on his Adam's apple.

"Yes..." He whispered. I gave him one last kiss before pulling down the thin blanket and pushing aside his hospital gown, revealing his hard, leaking cock. Never in my life did I ever think I would be giving head in a hospital. But it was obvious he needed this.

Grabbing the base of his cock, I stroked him a few time while watching Edward close his eyes as he started panting. Flattening my tongue, I licked the length of his dick from base to tip. "P...pl...pleease..." Edward groaned.

Unable to deny him anything my mouth wrapped around his leaking head. I hummed at his taste as I swirled my tongue around the edge of his cock. "Fuck." I panted. "I fucking love sucking your cock." Edward moaned as I started sucking and bobbing my head up and down. I took him all the way to the back of my throat, swallowing around his hard as steel cock. I continued sucking his cock while cupping his nuts and rolling them gently in my hand.

Edward let out a muffled cry and I felt his cock swell in my mouth right before I felt his hot cum shoot down my throat. I swallowed every drop of cum he gave me. I licked him clean, watching his face as he stared at me. He was panting and had a light sheen of sweat on him. Even in a hospital bed...my fiancé is lying in a hospital bed...I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"Jasper." Edward whispered. "What's...?" I covered Edward back up and went to his side, holding his hand and cupped his face with my other hand.

"I fucking love you so much." I took a deep breath. "I was thinking how fucking gorgeous you looked after you came, but then realized you're in a hospital bed... All the emotions from today... I don't want to ever lose you. I can't live without you..." I trailed off

"You won't have to Jasper. It's you and me, Beautiful. You and me forever." Edward whispered. I tried to wipe away my tears, but was unsuccessful as more streamed down my cheeks. "It's ok to cry Beautiful." I nodded while giving him a small smile.

"I'll love you forever Edward. I will take care of you and help get you back to your healthy self. When you are feeling better, I will marry you. There is nothing, nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you." I could tell the medication Edward was given had kicked in. "Sleep now, Love. Dream happy dreams, because of you, all my dreams have come true." Edward left out a soft snore and finally I was able to relax after such an emotional day.

I sat back and rested my eyes, thinking of my fiancé. I loved saying fiancé. I will love to say husband even more.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**I would also like to take a quick moment and say hi to all my new Facebook friends!**


End file.
